


Embracing Freedom

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alley Fuck, F/F, Free Use, Multi, Orgy, Pick up Fuck, Tall Woman short woman, beastiality, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 79,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Penelo had helped to save the world, and now she was home again. Home in Rabanastre, alone with the Sandsea and the Bazaar, everyone else either having moved or gone. Until, a familiar face came to see her, with a promise for something more, to continue what they had begun on their journey.Penelo had nothing but trust for Fran. And Fran has the libido of a rabbit.Anonymous Commission. Visit my bio for more information!





	1. New Strokes with Old Flames

“C’mon Old Dalan! You’ve got to have some better deals than that,” a twin-tailed girl argued with the sitting man. Arguing with her hands on her hips, bent at the hip, and a bright grin on her face. “You know that Vaan needs more than just some fancy words of advice this time.”  
  
“Fancy words often make magnificent lessons,” the man spoke with a grin of his own, leaning back against the cushion of pillows behind him. “Turning a lost child into a strong knight, ready to lead the country into the future, much like his brother. And all from simple words in a young mind.” He chuckled at his own musings, but earned no such reaction from the girl across from him. The eye-roll was more evident than bareness of her midriff.  
  
“Okay, I know Vaan is capable of a lot, more than most are willing to give credit for,” she began, leaning back and looking down at the man over the bridge of her nose. “But I can tell you that what we went through changed for a lot more reasons that just because he was there. He’s lucky that Ashe got him the recommendations to enter the knight academy like she did.” And how, though… she did hear that the princess was playing a larger part in the training of the royal knights. The reason, considering their country’s past, was far from unobvious.  
  
“Of course, of course, understandable,” Dalan replied, waving a rather thin and bony tanned hand. “But to remove even a nail from the sole of a horse can lead it to run from the trails, and the removal of the horse can rob the army of the knight, and the loss of the knight leads to the death of a leader, and the end of a leader… is the end of a nation.” He chuckled a bit more at that, sucking on his large pipe when he was done.  
  
The girl watched him, letting her fingers tap away at her hips as he did so. The cacophony of shopping from the bazaar behind them kept true silence away, not that she was against the noise. It was a comforting thing to hear when most nights at home were spent alone. And conversation with Old Dalan, while fun, hardly filled up the vacuum of time she actually had.  
  
“All for a want of nail,” the man spoke again, humming this time. She cocked her head as he looked back up at her. “The loss of such a simple thing can often lead to the end of many amazing things, does it not?” She sighed this time, apparently answer enough for the wizened man. “Ah, it appears you _do_ understand me now. That certainly puts you above poor Vaan, the boy needing many nights or days to comprehend what I say.” His laughter echoed with the rings of his own accent, and the girl let it wash over her. Better than laughing alone.  
  
“Right, right…” she listed off, shaking her hand with a dismissive gesture. Her smile never left, but it did fade. Thinking of the small things she missed. From the interior of Balthier’s airship, the laughter of Ashe, fighting the monsters to keep the party safe… small things… that she didn’t have anymore.  
  
Old Dalan watched her for a moment, seeing the girl look away, smile hanging by the tiniest of strands. Well, he was hardly a man who carried a pair of scissors. But a thread and needle to strengthen what he saw than ruin something so fragile. He had the carpets and tapestries behind him to crow about his skill.  
  
“If I may add, Penelo,” the old man stole the girl’s attention back with is words. “Do look for more than your usual when you see the market today. I cannot say you will find the nail you lost through the natural flow of the years, but perhaps you may find the mare that ran away, and find a way to bring her back home.” He never lost his smile as he spoke, instead merely combing his beard as he spoke.  
  
“Dalan,” she started, shaking her head. Blonde tails lightly scratching at her shoulders as she did so. “I appreciate that, I do, but I don’t think I’m going to find anyone I know in the bazaar to just bring back home. Everyone I _do_ know either already has a home or just… doesn’t want one.” There was no shame in that to Sky Pirates. Balthier made a point to brag of it. Fran… Fran relished in it. She sighed again as the Viera woman entered her mind, finally able to wash her grin away.  
  
“I said nothing of your home in this city, little girl,” Dalan returned, almost _like_ an old man for once. “I meant the home that is _you_. _Your_ home, and whomever you wish to invite into it.” His gnarled finger, a red-herring to the kindness in his words and soul, pointed at her. Penelo raised her own almost alabaster and porcelain smooth digits to her chest. Her heart beat just beneath it.  
  
And the idea of what it was made her fist clench. Her arms were back at her side.  
  
“Thanks, Old Dalan,” she began to excuse herself. “I’ll take that to heart.” She bowed once, earning a nod of the man’s head, before turning from his small stand and into the Bazaar proper. He watched her go, letting a plume of smoke leave his lips as he did so. He certainly hoped the young lass took his advice.  
  
Said lass, the young Penelo, continued her march through the Rabanastre Bazaar with eyes roaming the traders around her. She knew the stands had the shortest supply of produce, and usually haggled for the most gold, but she was close enough to enough of them to shave off those few Gill necessary for a grand meal. And though she wasn’t the greatest chef in the city, she certainly was of short number capable of cooking with Princess Ashe’s entourage…  
  
No… _Queen_ Ashe, Penelo corrected. Her eyes, blue as the sky she used to fly in, caught a nearby portrait of her, celebrating her return and the strengthening of the empire as a whole. Not a whole unit, far from it, but certainly of grander days than only a few years past. The queen had much to thank for it. She sighed at the sight, knowing that she was likely offering just as many thanks to Vaan at the moment, or perhaps she already had.  
  
Those were thoughts for later. For now, she needed to gather more supplies for dinner tonight. Utensils and plates were of no issue, but she needed to gather a vegetable to use as well. Something large so it could be used in the morning. Not the greatest snack, but it kept better than meat. And the seller for it was just up ahead.  
  
Penelo trotted up to the stall, worming her way past the larger bodies, and put her hand out to grasp the wooden edge of the vegetable cart.  
  
Only to find her hand in hand with someone else. Panic flooded her quickly.  
  
“Oh! Oh, I’m sorry,” Penelo began to speak before she laid eyes on the soul. “I was just pushing my way through the crowd and I-” The sight of the person made her stop.  
  
“Hello Penelo,” but it didn’t stop them. Stop her words from smoothly falling out, or even the slick smirk she held as she looks down on her. Down on her from the extra foot she had in height… and tall bunny ears to put her even higher. All matched with the accent of her village…  
  
“Fran!” Penelo beamed immediately, caution and food to the wind as she practically leapt at her fellow companion. The crowd around them gave words of miffiness for the display, but neither Hume nor Viera paid them any mind. Fran, the darks-skinned Viera Sky Pirate, only took a step back to keep her and the young girl in her arms balanced, both laughing game fully as they embraced. “Fran! I can’t believe it’s you! I haven’t seen you in… in _years!_” Penelo ecstatically returned.  
  
“Time has been just as long for me as well,” the rabbit eared woman returned. Her hand on the small of the younger girl’s back to keep her steady. “I am thankful I was able to see you today, without any thought or plan to do so. But I will not forsake the blessing of good chance.” She leaned forward again, letting the shorter girl stand on her own feet, but neither her hands nor Penelo’s left each other as they continued to talk, and smile. “You must tell me of how you have been.”  
  
“Yeah! Yeah, I can!” Penelo nearly hopped with excitement, much to the chagrin of the cart she was standing in front of. “I’ve been doing a lot of courier work for the Bazaar and Old Dalan recently, with Vaan gone and Ashe leading the kingdom again. The ceasefire means that there are _a lot_ more people in the Bazaar and-”  
  
“You’re gettin’ in the way of my business cause of it!” the suddenness of the voice nearly made her miss her footing. Thankfully, Fran had yet to release her. Her eyes locked on the vegetable cart owner, staring down at her with a gruff look of annoyance. “Don’t get me meanin’ twisted Pen, but I’ve gotta lot a customers lookin’ ta buy, and unlike the shops, I gotta keep my stall _clear_. So if ya ain’t buyin’ can ya chat up yer friend somewhere else?” She nodded her head at the suggestion, or order.  
  
“Right, yeah, that would make more sense.” She swallowed once, looking around at the packed shopping area of Rabanastre. “That would be… _oh_, the Sandsea! Tomaj loves having me around, so I’m sure he’d appreciate a visit. It’s been a while since you’ve seen him, too!” She looked up at Fran once more, the Viera still smiling upon her.  
  
“The tavern will make an excellent place to converse,” the taller woman returned. “I will let you lead, as I am still peculiar with this town, as opposed to the familiarity that you and Vaan possess.” Penelo grinned at the words, finally pulling herself free of the Viera’s long arms. Though not before grasping her hand and tugging her forward.  
  
“C’mon! It’s this way! We’ll be there in no time!” The excitement in the Hume’s voice was as evident as the willingness in the Viera, walking hand in hand with the small girl through her hometown. There was no hesitation in her strides, her gaze focused on Penelo as she nearly skipped towards her old home.  


* * *

  
“... So now, Old Dalan needs to have the medicine delivered to him every few days, to make sure it’s fresh,” Penelo finished her story to Fran, the pair of them at a table in the upper portions of the Sandsea’s sitting area. Her smaller frame was leaning over the tiled table, watching Fran with her head in her hands, grinning at the older Viera. “So yeah, basically a courier now that gets paid by commission for delivery. Not as amazing as, say, slaying an ancient dragon to get its gold and ore, but it pays the bills.” She lifted her head to wave one of her hands.  
  
“Delivering essential parcels to those who have neither time nor energy is far from unimportant,” Fran returned, posture straight as she kept her amber eyes on the young girl. “Though sky piracy is admittedly more of taking then delivering, you saw the frequency with which Balthier and I made deliveries for those willing to pay.” Penelo nodded her head, very familiar with what she was speaking of.  
  
“Yeah, that’s actually why I thought I could get into doing that,” she emphasized. “I kind of promised Vaan I wouldn’t go out and do anything too dangerous by myself, seeing as I wouldn’t have anyone to back me up if I got hurt on the road. It’s not like I have Ashe’s magic to heal me, or Vaan’s sword arm over me, or…” her eyes looked up at Fran, seeing the older woman continue to gaze down upon her.  
  
Gaze down with eyes that were as sharp as the arrows she notched, and her smile tilted like a taut bow. Penelo felt a small ball of nothing roll down her throat as the Viera leaned in closer, the elbows of her long arms on the table, hands folded as she let her chin rest on the other side of her digits.  
  
“Or my bow guarding you from afar?” The bunny woman guessed, amused by the small change in color of the girl’s cheeks. A naturally Hume trait, but one she was a bit more than amused to see. “Or were you to say my eyes watching you?” Now Penelo was a far brighter red than some flames Ashe had conjured. Balthier had rubbed off on her, it seemed.  
  
“N-No! Not like that!” The girl sat up with her declaration, hands from holding her head to flat on the table. The glassware didn’t clatter at all, a testament to the strength of the carpentry. Or perhaps the frequency of brawls. “I-I mean, you _watching_ me instead of just watching me are different things. A-A-And why would you be watching me? I’m just a girl in the Bazaar wearing this while you’re…” her voice fell off again, this time because she was well aware of where her words were heading. She bit her lip in anticipation.  
  
Fran was no carnivore nor wolf, but she could see the appeal, at this moment, of the act of pouncing.  
  
“So, my attire is more catching than yours?” She looked down at herself, through the valley of her chest, all but completely shown by the skin-tight and dark brassier she wore. Complimented, and even accented by the bar stomach that rolled past, her loins covered only by a thin strip of metal that wormed around her sides. “Am I to assume you then had your eyes upon me?” She left her hand over her chest, looking at the younger girl stutter uselessly.  
  
Fran never lost her smile as she watched Penelo try and find words, where none were to be found. Balthier _had_ given her some of his more unsavory traits, it seemed. The method to smith words in a way to entice young maidens… it was not unappealing. But like all things that were given by the world, it had to be done and managed in moderation.  
  
“Relax, Penelo,” Fran attempted to, as Balthier or Vaan may say, defuse the situation. “I am only jesting.” The girl’s visage visibly relaxed, her breathing returning to normal following. Fran nodded, the large ears on her head swaying with the motion. “In truth, I am doing well, by the measurements of health. I am traveling Ivalice alone at the moment, but my freedom is no less than it once was. And thus, I am happy.” She wished to focus on the later portion, but apparently, the Hume, there was something more interesting in the midst of her words.  
  
“Wait, alone?” Penelo questioned. “As in, _not_ with Balthier? He’s not with you? I thought he was just with his ship. He does love the Strahl.” Well, of that Fran had few objections as well. She and the man had made many memories in the craft, and he had it for longer than he had known her.  
  
“Yes, alone,” she repeated. “Balthier felt it appropriate to retire recently. I know not if it was the treasures accumulated or dangers looming, but he told me in confidence that the Strahl would be a proper home for now. One that would not move, and one that he would deign to stay within.” It was, honestly, a more troubling conversation than she wanted to admit. But the man she had traveled with for so long knew her well enough to know that lying to her, or deceiving her, was not a wise decision.  
  
“Wow I… I never thought he’d do that,” Penelo answered honestly, and it was a sentiment she and Viera shared. “Almost like with... “ her voice fell then, not that Fran, with her long ears, needed to strain to hear. “Basch.” But the name alone made it clear her implications.  
  
“Yes… him…” she returned just as softly. No need to speak of a man that could turn heads as well as raise blades. “I can understand the difficulty of his duty… enough for me to be aware it is one made of chains. An ornament that binds and nothing else, something I will not burden myself with.” Her long fingers found her wrist, encircling the thin connection between arm and hand, rubbing it slowly.  
  
“I agree,” the Viera’s eyes refocused on Penelo as she spoke. The girl was leaning back in her chair, the smile once brighter across her face. It made Fran smile as she watched her. “Kind of why I can’t get what Vaan was thinking. Joining the guard… that’s stable, but it’s nothing like when we were traveling. Ashe just… she didn’t have a choice.” Another cold truth.  
  
The silence between them was hardly deafening, the boisterous noise of the rest of the tavern more than making up for it. With her Viera ears, it was impossible for Fran to not take in a great deal. She did watch, however, as Penelo shifted in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with where the conversation had gone. Perhaps it was her young age, perhaps the melancholy of their journey, but reminiscing about its end must not have sat well with her. To her, it must have felt like the conclusion of a fleeting dream.  
  
“We traveled many lands together, did we not?” Fran questioned the young Hume, earning her attention. “The Sandsea, _true_ Sandsea was a magnificent thing to see. If not it, then the Ozmone Plains were also a welcoming location, one with wind and history to listen and explore.” She did, confessingly, enjoy that place more than she expected to. Vaan had been eager to go there as well, Penelo, faithful as childhood companions could be, had few complaints, as far she could recall.  
  
“Oh! Yeah! The Sandsea _was_ cool!” Her smile brightened once more. “I didn’t expect it to get so cold at night though, even if the heat part was kind of obvious. But, I mean, it was the difference between laying in an oven then falling into an ice bucket.” She giggled at her words, and Fran grinned as she did, imagining the young one falling the top of a stove, then hitting ice and a moment later. The thought was… humoring. “I mean, who thought the desert would get cold at night!”  
  
“An engine that blazes with an inferno is kept in the coolness of steel,” Fran returned, remarking a spark of wisdom once shared to her by a smithy of shipyards. “Some may say spirits divined it to be so, a balance in the things of energy. I believe it the elements themselves, shifting between opposite states.” Her hand moved in front of her, a back and forth motion Penelo followed almost eagerly. Her while lips were pulled into a short grin again as she watched. “I imagine it is much the same for us.”  
  
“Us?” Penelo repeated. “As in… from traveling together to being separated?” She didn’t sound humored by the question. Fran didn’t intend for her to be.  
  
“Similar to that, but my thoughts were more in line with our actions on said quest, as it was far longer than a day’s travel, and I observed much change in all of us during that time.” She nodded, pleased to see the Hume was smiling up at her again. She had no curiosity as to why for that either. “Your activities between day and night were one such point of change I observed in you.” Her words made the Hume blink.  
  
“What did I do between day and night?” Penelo asked, scooting forward in her seat across the tiled table. “I know I slept at night, but I’m sure everyone did that, even you. In fact, I _know_ you slept at night, maybe a bit longer than me, some nights. Probably the same amount on average.” She balanced her hands as she spoke, and Fran’s amber eyes were kind to her young friend.  
  
“Of course, you were,” she honestly returned. “I meant only between the independent woman in the day’s sun and the young tired girl who clung to me at night, the difference may sometimes be as vast as the Golmore Jungle.”   
  
… It was odd watching her words draw a heat and fire across Penelo’s features, similar to an artist’s brush across his canvas. And yet, it was what Fran observed from across the tavern’s stand, the blond traveling companion almost still as a judge’s armor as she let the Viera’s words wash over her. Fran, though not sure why, let the girl take her time. She was young, and it was hers to spend. She had many more years ahead of her. They both did.  
  
“I… did sneak into your bed a lot, didn’t I?” Penelo bit her lip after the questioned was asked. It did not lessen the smile she had. “Honestly with how loud Vaan snored, Ashe crowded her space, and the other guys were _not_ going to have me lie with them… you were just… the safest one to share with. And… and there were other reasons.” Fran shut her eyes for a moment longer, remembering those nights well.  
  
“You surprised me the first time you found yourself in my cot,” she recalled the first time she woke to the girl crawling over her, stopping only when the child embraced her rather than harmed her. “I believed you wounded with the strength you held me with.” The blush had returned on Penelo’s features, but she did not shy nor stumble in her words as she spoke.  
  
“Well, you were really warm and… and soft. You also... “ Ah, there was hesitation, though Fran could not recall what she had done more than that. “You hugged me back. And kept me in your arms. All night.” Was that an odd trait for Hume? Apparently so. Balthier had never shared a bed with her, so she was unaware.  
  
But Penelo, the young child now young woman, played with her fingers on the tiled table top, finding them more interesting a sight than her longtime friend across from her. Fran was not insulted, as she had seen this before. Not between her colleagues or friends, but others. She was, after all, quiet but observant.   
  
“Holding you close was what you required,” the Viera returned with a small motion of her hand. Her posture never shook. “The world was very well being mounted against us, and you were all but alone, thrust into the journey the remainder of us had been preparing for years. To hold you close as you slept, offering that small peace… it was not something uncomfortable for me to share.”  
  
The girl nodded her head, slowly raising it with every bob she made. She stopped when her blue eyes gazed back at Fran’s own amber orbs, her smile dimmed only by the bright color of her cheeks. Fran was observant of others, a reason for Balthier to take her with him during the beginning of their travels. That skill served her now as she watched Penelo, seeing the melancholy across her face.  
  
“Would you care to see that world once more?” Fran questioned, seeing the recognition dance across the young Hume’s face. “Do you wish to travel with me when I depart?” The smile that pulled at her lips was quite obvious for any race to see, let alone the detail focus Viera.  
  
“To… um…” the girl stumbled for a moment, but her smile was not diminished. “I do want to, yeah, but… I-I just need to let others know that I’m not… well, it’s not like last time where I was whisked away so I need to make plans.” Her logic was just as sound. Not to abandon those who needed her. The same Penelo who was so loyal to all members of their party.  
  
“Take the time you require,” Fran instructed the girl. “I wish to bring you back to Eruyt with me, so we may marry and copulate.”   
  
Fran was unused to Hume metaphors, but in the language of Viera, it appeared that Penelo had frolicked through the core of the village, onto to see it burned. It was certainly jarring enough that she feared for the girl for a moment, before noticing her hands and lips were still moving. Was it the incorrect question to ask then?  
  
“Is it an odd question to hear?” Fran found her head tilted, ears pulling her off, at the Hume’s flustered expression. Given their previous conversation, it did not sound off topic or sudden. “I thought it only appropriate to ask, as I believe you and I both share this natural draw. My home may yet welcome us, those who worked to save much of this land from fire and brimstone.” She watched the mouth on Penelo work almost uselessly.  
  
“Y-Yeah… no, it… that… that is…” Her fingers were almost dancing across the table, legs faring no better beneath it. Were it not for the sturdiness in the chair, it would be rattling as well. Her eyes were looking about the room, focusing on the cacophony of noise that came from the bar, but her attention, and gaze, always returning to Fran. Her and her question.   
  
“I apologize if it was sudden, but I believed it appropriate to ask now that our fellow companions are indisposed with their futures.” Fran attempted to explain herself. It was not a strong suit of hers, best left to others. But as Vaan and Penelo had taught, directness often lessened confusion. “I was in belief before hesitation on both our parts came from their constant presence, and the eminent threat upon this land.”   
  
“That’s… yeah _I mean no_… no-no-no, that’s that _is_ what…” Her lips were slipping in and out between her teeth, almost dancing around one another. Fran blinked. Staring at Penelo. Was she well, or had she crossed an unknown line with the Hume again.  
  
“Penelo,” she began, but the young blonde only shook her head, the long braids lightly attacking her face. That was before she stood up from the table, eyes distinctively_ off_ of the Viera, more focused on the tiling she had to have seen thousands of times in her life by now, and not her companion with whom she spent only scant months with.   
  
“I-I’m sorry,” Penelo spoke quickly. “I just… I-I need to check something. Check some air just… just need a moment.” Fran raised her hand to try and hold her, but found the girl’s swiftness to be not reduced since their travels together. Her boots quickly carrying her to the front doors of the Sandsea, past the modest crowd that was present, and away from her.  
  
Fran watched Penelo leave, her figure obvious as she moved quickly from the table, just as swiftly towards the door of the tavern. Her amber eyes traced her, just as her tall ears never lost her. She was not running nor, attempting to hide. But as far as the Viera could tell, walking aimlessly as well. She could not believe the girl was lost in her hometown, however, not steps out the door and so quickly after their conversation.  
  
Instead, the native of the Golmore Jungle let out a slow sigh, focusing on nothing but the fleeting steps of the girl she had come to see. The last friend of perhaps the most enlightening and freeing journey she had ever been on. And her questions and words had chased her away, like Mist to flame. It was not what she wanted. But, as both Balthier _and_ Ashe would instruct, the failure to earn something once did not mean to abandon it forever.  
  
The tanned skinned woman stood, more than a pair of eyes on her lithe figure as she towered over the table once more. Her alabaster hair cascaded as she turned to move towards the door, heels clicking to her honed hearing as she did so. She focused on that, as it would lead her to where she needed to go.  
  
To the girl she had to explain, and show exactly what she meant.  


* * *

  
Penelo _really_ didn’t want to just walk away from Fran. She was one of her friends, one of her oldest friends now, in the sense of her age. She was wise and strong and… and she had asked a really weird question to her.  
  
Yes, it was odd, weird, enough that even Old Dalan would probably need a moment to think on it. And Penelo couldn’t think about it if she was staring right at the woman who had asked her. Asked her to… do _that _with her. The girl almost slapped her face to wake herself up from the awkwardness of it all. Would that even work? She wasn’t sure.  
  
No, she focused instead on where she was, now at least. Still in Rabanastre, still the same place that she and Vaan had traveled so many times before. The street was even familiar to her, knowing that if she walked down it for another few blocks, she’d reach the densest point of the Bazaar, where many of the clerks asked her to make rounds for either the bank tellers or other store shipments to deliver. If it was any earlier in the day, she could go and collect a handsome amount.  
  
For now, though, she didn’t trust herself to carry a bag of onions. Her face still felt as if it were blooming with fire, the idea of her and Fran doing… something like that and… was it _normal_ to ask like that? Penelo may not have been a blushing virgin, but she was _very_ well aware that asking so brazenly a question was, in even the most damnable of cultures, frowned upon. Was it different because of who she was, or who Fran was? Maybe she… she never had an inkling of how the Viera village worked when they visited Eruyt.  
  
A long sigh left Penelo as she found her mind going to that village, Fran’s home. Her body sagged on the side of a building, the crowd of shoppers and travelers marching down the street by her as she looked backwards in her mind. To where she and her friends had seen the world, for all its benefits and woes. The people they lost, the things they lost, the things that had changed. And those things… kept changing.  
  
She raised her hand to look down at it, remembering the times she had others take her by this same hand before the turmoil began. Vaan leading her through town and battles, Balthier giving her small instructions as he taught Vaan as well, Ashe clutching them as she thanked her for dinners and stories, Fran… Fran…  
  
The Viera holding her by the hand, then pulling her into a hug. Embracing her to the point where Penelo almost thought she would suffocate between her mounds. A wet chuckle came out of her as she remembered that, the first time at least, the older Viera holding her close and wrapping arms around her head and shoulders, smothering her in the valley of her chest as she did so. Far from what she expected a companion of Vaan’s to do, yet the tenderness was not lost.  
  
Fran had been one of the few to understand her through the journey, adventurous as the rest of the party, but knowing of choice more than any other, even Vaan. She had not been betrayed, or abandoned, or anything else. She knew that Penelo had been thrust into the intrigue of the war, and she offered the stone to which she could cling.   
  
She pulled her hand closer, imagining Fran holding it once more… just like she had done on their way to the Sandsea, and all the while she spoke of her intents for her.  
  
… Perhaps it was cruel of her to excuse herself like that. Penelo realized the truth of it with disheartened certainty. Fran was too kind to be dismissed in that way. She had been nothing but thoughtful to her and to just push her almost completely aside in that regard, it was not just. Not in the slightest. Fran had never been one for words, but action.  
  
She was the one who would lead before speaking, shoot before questioning, and kiss before-  
  
“_GAH~!_” Penelo let out a cry as her hand was suddenly grasped and pulled. Pulling her straight into a nearby alley.  
  
She stumbled for a moment, quickly grabbing at the nearby walls like she had been taught in her travels, gaining sure footing before reacting. Her fingers turned into an outstretched hand to escape the one grabbing. Her wrenched to pull herself free, already hearing the noises of the Bazaar behind her becoming dimmer as she was dragged into the dark alley.   
  
“Penelo.” Only to stop when she heard that voice. Her blue eyes looked up, lightly gasping as she was face to face with the one, she was just thinking of.  
  
“F-Fran!” Her voice stumbled as she let out the name. The Viera looked down on her still, long hand still clasped tightly around hers, and keeping her steady in the alley. Guilt racked her a second later. “I-I’m sorry for walking away like that. It wasn’t right and… and you deserve much better than me-”  
  
“I do not.” Her quick response, interrupting her no less, made the Hume pause. “I deserve no more nor less than you Penelo. I would like to apologize for speaking out of turn in such a way.” Her head shook at the accusation levied, knowing it wasn’t true. Fran deserved no such blame.  
  
“No no no! Not at all,” her free hand waved as she spoke. Fran still hadn’t released her. “I just… I’ve been spending a lot more time here and… I forgot about how different things were, or could be. That’s my fault, not yours.” It _couldn’t_ be Fran’s fault. Not when _she_ was the one who came to visit, even in passing.  
  
“I believe you are honest, but you are still incorrect,” the Viera returned smoothly as ever, voice tinged with her exotic accent. And hovering over Penelo as she tended to do, it became much harder to ignore. “I did speak out of turn. Now, it is my duty to correct this path and show you my true meaning.” Penelo nodded her head at the tanned skinned woman.  
  
All the way up to she felt the Viera’s white lips against her own.  
  
“_HMPH~~”_ her throat hummed into the touch of her lips, surprise almost immediately replaced by sensation of warmth literally wrapped around her. Her feet were swept out beneath her as she was pulled into the strong grasp of the taller woman, only able to maintain a moment of uneasiness before realizing what was happening.   
  
She was being kissed by her friend. By the one friend who wasn’t tied down to their decisions. To the one friend who had come for her, and was always there for her. It was far from her ideal place for a kiss and embrace to be shared… but she had already forsaken idealism with her choices.  
  
Wrapping her arms around the woman, she pulled herself into the embrace, positively relishing the feeling of those warm lips upon her own. Colored of ice, but warmer than most magma. Penelo’s body shivered against the taller Viera, legs curling with her toes as she was pulled deeper into her arms. Tongues danced out from their lips, touching and curling around one another, the exchange of spit and saliva that made her body heated up with each exchange.   
  
_“MWAaaaa~”_ The heated exchange ended when Fran pulled her head back, leaving Penelo with open and wet lips, panting at the contact. Fran fared far better, but with strands of their shared spit bridging between their lips. The smile she wore was just as evident.  
  
“I am… pleased… _thankful_ that you feel this way Penelo,” the Viera returned, her smile bright enough to nearly illuminate the alley they stood within. Well, Fran stood, Penelo was carried. “If such is the case, then let us not waste time.” She did not know what her friend meant.  
  
Not until she twisted her body around, putting Penelo’s back to Fran’s front. She was facing the wall in front of her, body slowly sliding down the length of Fran’s until her own feet were on the stone of the alley again.  
  
“_GHI~”_ And no sooner were they that her toes curled and licks stiffened. Namely as the electric feeling of another’s hand roamed her body. Enough to send her bending forward, supported by the buxom woman she was embraced with.  
  
“Shh…” Fran softly cooed to the girl in her arms. Penelo bit her lip at the command, body still stiff against the Viera, her back spooned by the taller woman’s physique, her shoulders bearing the weight of the woman’s chest. “Relax yourself, Penelo. Like during those nights when you were at rest. Do not struggle, do not whine. Let me guide you, as I did before.” Her words were as soft as her hands, but as strong as her arms.  
  
Penelo whined still, biting her lip as she felt her arms and legs restrict themselves under the much taller and more masculine woman’s embrace. An embrace which, even if she was weaker, she could have struggled off and freed herself from. She had been a damsel so many times she knew herself capable.  
  
But then the long fingers and hands of the woman, gently and smoothly gliding up the bare sides of her legs, teasing her over the edge of her cream-colored pants, and then _massaging_ her stomach when it was on her. As if it were churning the already twisting sense of unease in her gut, making the Hume quiver on already unsteady legs. She had to bit her lip, knowing that it was only because of her friend’s arm across her shoulders, the same forearm she clung to with eyes against the wall, that she hadn’t fallen against the brick.  
  
“Do not worry. No mar on your skin or harm to your body will pass in my hands,” the Viera spoke again, almost a whisper to Penelo’s ears. She wasn’t sure if she was shivering out of fear or delight anymore, and she hated that she had to decide between the two. “You often came to my embrace when you were weary or forlorn. Now let me embrace you once more, where we both share in that melancholy of loneliness.” The softness of the words was a match for the touch of her hand. So gentle… so warm…  
  
“_HII~!”_ And, equated with a cry from Penelo, so _sudden_.  
  
Sudden as she felt the Viera’s hands slip beneath her pants, past the belt she wore and to the crease in her skin. The crease that bore her _core_.  
  
Viera’s fingers were rubbing against her pussy, through the thin hairs that framed it, and her body shook at the contact alone. Like a feather cross her skin, making her body convulse with the sensitive touch at her most private part. The area of her no one else had seen, and now the Viera was making use of with small strides beneath the thin film of her pants. Drool began to trickle from her mouth, throat unable to swallow as her pussy clenched.  
  
“There there, you are doing magnificent,” Fran whispered again, voice like silk to Penelo. “Just relax, let this happen. Let me take care of you, in a way we both know we require.” She had _no_ thoughts of ever needing this. Not… like this. Not in a back alley with the Bazaar so close and people she may know only a glance away. But… with Fran… her gentle touch was much the same as she had imagined.  
  
A strong had supporting her as her other showed a gentleness that exemplified her wisdom. Penelo’s legs shook as she was all but carried by the Viera, leaning into her chest and letting it carry her away in an almost pillow of contentedness. Her body continued to shiver and writhe against the Viera, grasping at the forearm that held her steady like the rail of sinking ship. She felt herself drifting all the same.  
  
Drifting as fingers played with her pussy folds, dampness coming over them, the dampness seeping down her leg and… and the brush of air as her pants finally fell away. She couldn’t even look down, not surprised to know that it had happened. Only the swift feeling of air washing up her pussy letting her know what had happened. Fran’s hand was at her thighs, long fingers pushing her legs apart, crouching so that her feet were on the ground and…  
  
There was something else between her legs. Penelo managed to look down, not knowing what it was. Until her eyes were lain on it.  
  
She may not have been very experienced, but Penelo recognized a dick when she saw one.  
  
A fake cock, a dildo, something made of either carved wood or stone, she wasn’t sure, but she knew what it was on sight. What she did _not_ know was why, or _how_ it got there. Sticking out from between her legs… her pussy dripping over it… Fran’s hand guiding it.  
  
“Relax, Penelo,” Fran cooed again, this time with the fingers of the forearm that was embracing her pulling her closer, upright, and into a position that aligned with the dildo. It had to be one. “We took many nights together. Now… I am going to do what I believe we both desired.” She didn’t have the breath to argue… or mind to stop her.  
  
Penelo only grit her teeth as she felt the cock start to push at her lower lips, whining as she rolled her head back into the cleavage of the Viera holding her, feeling her legs spreading for the penetration.   
  
_SLAP! “GAH~!”_ And the sudden complete entry made her lurch forward.   
  
Her head nearly smacked the wall with the force of the fucking that suddenly occurred, stopped again only by Fran’s strong hands. She was saying something behind her, but Penelo couldn’t hear it. She could only just make out the sensation of her core on fire, her inner walls stretching to a degree that felt almost painful. _Almost_ painful. But any pain was over ridden by the pleasure that was making her eyes spin and toes curl.  
  
With as much preamble as the rest of this, the cock in her began to move, and she could feel its hard surface drag at her inner walls, all while Fran held her close. Her body writhed against the embrace, tongue flopping out and grunting between mewls and moans as she was roughly fucked for all the life of her.   
  
Fran’s hips at her ass, slapping her as she drove the cock into her, kissing at her most private depths and feeling like her gut was being filled with the hardness of it. All the while the soft chest of the Viera draped over her shoulders, acting like cushions on a bed as she was fucked against the hard wall in a dirty alley. Her pussy was a mess already, and it hadn’t even been that long. But she could still feel her walls adjusting to the size, expanding and forcing her legs to loosen to the point of uselessness. A feeling that was increased when the inevitable happened.  
  
She came.  
  
“_GRAAaahhh~”_ She let out as she felt her body was rocked by a powerful force. Her once loose legs and tightened were tightened to the point that she was almost curling into a ball. Her head almost fell off with how hard it was shaking, the heat of her pussy drifting up until it felt like even her eyes were aflame. Her jaw shook, pussy _clenched_, but did nothing to affect the hardness of the cock that was in her.  
  
“Yes… _Yes…_” Fran was speaking behind her, and with the ring of her ears, Penelo could only barely make it out. She felt the Viera’s long hands grab at her hair, pulling down and swiftly undoing her braids. “_That was_… near_ all _that I… imagined…” her breath was hot as she spoke, but only a chill compared to the heat that Penelo felt ripping through her body.   
  
She kept herself ensnared in the Viera’s grip, unable to think. Every thought seemed to make some part of her whimper with the orgasm that rolled through her, her legs stained with her own juices, and doubtlessly the same for Fran and her clothes. Maybe she had ruined them… but she couldn’t tell, not when her eyes were crossed and nearly rolling into the back of her head.   
  
Penelo’s tongue was lolled out as she felt the hard dildo up her pussy, keeping itself planted in her as the waves of her orgasm continued to roll through her. She could feel her legs shivering as if they were doused in electricity, her mind fried and acting just the same. But at the same time her body felt overheated and worn, even stripped to only her boots in the alley.  
  
“Good girl, well done,” Fran cooed again behind her, rubbing a hand gently through her undone hair, the other holding her up across her front, shoulder to shoulder. It really did feel soothing as well, enough that her skin bristled at the touch, when her long fingers played through her strands and trawled through the back of her neck. Even if her ass was pressed against the Viera’s hips, her toes fully extended to just keep balance, and still curled all the same. “You were excellent, just as I knew you would be.”  
  
The stroking stopped for a moment, leaving Penelo to wonder why. It made her breath easier to hear, hot and panting, wanton even with the release her ally and friend had gifted her. The sound of her breathing, Fran’s… and the bazaar just past the entrance of the alley. The one where anyone could see them...  
  
“Excuse me.” The new voice, _not_ Fran’s, almost made Penelo bolt as she screamed.  
  
Her eyes immediately refocused, tongue slipping back into her mouth and jaw shut. Droll and tears still stained her features when she looked up the entrance of the alley, unable to turn with the fake cock still mounted in her pussy like a punishing shaft. But no, the true punishment was the woman she saw at the entrance. A woman, and not the least she expected.  
  
Another Viera, much like Fran, tall and carrying the same lewd attire that made men and women squirm. The rapt and attentive ears, colored as dark as her hair, atop her head were facing them in the same manner as her eyes. Her posture was calm, Penelo supposed, but being impaled from behind by Fran against a nearby wall, _anything_ likely was calm in comparison. She was not calm. Not at all.  
  
She _did_ feel better with Fran holding her closer, pulling her head into the embrace of her chest… even if that action made her leave the ground by the force of the dick in her pussy, making her let out another wet moan. One that made her eyes tear even more. Something in that action must have been reflected to the Viera, as she held up her long arms when Penelo moaned lewdly.  
  
“It is alright, I am just… curious is all. I heard what was happening but did not think...” Penelo was, admittedly, having trouble with that too. She hoped that Fran would hold her top _harder_, because the cock holding her up was making her pussy clench again, and it was _still sore_. “Apologies, but I did not think to see a fellow Viera and a Hume enjoying each other like this. Not in this city at least.”  
  
“We have just consummated our relationship,” Fran spoke calmly above her. That was great. What was _not _great to Penelo, and her lungs were having difficulty finding the air to speak, was when she turned towards the Viera, Penelo still mounted on her cock and facing this new Viera like… some_thing_ rather than some_one_. “I would prefer you leave if you have ill words, as I do not wish to stain this memory.” The words did help.  
  
“Then instead of a stain, may I instead offer a blessing?” If she had the energy to move willingly, Penelo might have tilted her head. For now, she only watched as the Viera kept a grin, one she had hardly noticed before with the _crowd_ behind her, and sex addled-mind. That grin that grew, as the Viera produced from her pockets a familiar… phallic object. Her thighs and pussy _quivered_ at the sight. “Though I know not who you are, I would only offer a fellow Viera warm reception to what you say is a grand moment.” If that was the case, then _why wasn’t she leaving?_  
  
Penelo’s voice was shaking as she tried to find the words to speak, but between her overly fucked pussy, still holding her up by the strength of the fake cock and woman wearing it, she could say nothing at all. Only feel as Fran tightened her hold on her, keeping her upright against her front. The cushion of her chest was a comforting one, even if the exposure of her entire body to a stranger was far more than merely humiliating.  
  
But she bore with it, because Fran was with her. Her companion and… and _lover_ who was still embracing her. The other Viera may have had a cock in her hand, but… but that was no reason for… for Penelo to feel herself spin.   
  
And not the spin of being shaken and dazed, though the constant fucking her pussy had just endured did not help, but spun around by the cock in her pussy. That stole all her attention.  
  
“_GAAaaaAAAAAahhhhh~~~_,” her voice let out as she had the pleasure literally _drilled_ into her, with just half a revolution. It left her throat, rolled her head, and left her facing Fran’s front, pussy to pussy and her chest to hers… or beneath hers, given the tall height of the Viera. But her mouth was still agape, eyes on the edge of glazed, and looking up at the dark woman who had her hands gentle on her back, holding her close. It was nice… hiding her.  
  
Until she felt _another_ hand expose her ass to the Viera behind her. Asshole and all.  
  
“I ask of your blessing, for Eruyt Village and the Golmore Jungle. May you offer your blessing?” Penelo felt her body, before adrift with flame, now nothing but a cinder, surrounded by ice. Her eyes were wide and terrified, looking up at Fran as she looked back down at her. Those amber eyes, those strong arms… and she was… she just… humiliation did not cover it. “Do not fear, Penelo. This is of the Viera ways.”   
  
She still couldn’t even shake her head, her every moment making the cock driven up her pussy clench and twist her body in more writhing pleasure. A traitorous feeling now, especially with the sounds of the Viera approaching from behind, and with a _moan_ of her own dildo being put into place. Penelo’s legs were already outstretched from the action of being spun around, but now she tried to draw closer to Fran, the woman who had _offered her up_, to escape the Viera approaching, her target _obvious_.  
  
“I spoke no ill lies when I said no harm would come to you, Penelo,” Fran’s words drew the Hume’s attention again. “She only wishes to show happiness for our embrace, and I believe you hold no qualms to such desires.” While one hand held her close, embraced around the taller woman’s flesh, her free hand stroked Penelo’s face, through the tears, slobber, and drool that had been fucked out of her. “I believe it a commonly shared fact that we Viera are not one for words, but actions. And the act of becoming one is among the highest forms of showing favor to another. For you would never embrace one you hold ill will towards.”  
  
Penelo still couldn’t speak, and it wasn’t helped by the feeling of the other Viera behind her now, only a hair shorter than Fran, and still far more than enough to tower over her. Enough that she was shadowed between the two, the large breasts of Fran about her face likely docked with the equally sized mammary of the woman behind her. And still, the Viera she had traveled and currently embraced had no heat on her face nor sign of lies.  
  
“Trust me, Penelo.” Fran lowered her face down towards her, putting her nose to nose with the human, her jaw still unable to shut through the pleasure spiking from her core. Not even to give name to the fact that the ice she had felt when the still unknown Viera approached was not replaced with a heat she _intimately_ recognized. “If harm should come to you, I will offer my soul. But so long as you and I are together, I will do all that I must to ensure you are protected, you are safe, you are warm, and you are _blessed_.” The words were kind and warm, enough for Penelo to truly remember why Fran had done this to begin with, back at the Sandsea.  
  
But her mind, fucked as it was, in combination with the cock poking at her ass, now clenched tight as her still worn pussy, told her the importance of the last word.  
  
_SLAP! SLAP!_ With far less preamble than what Fran had shown her, Penelo had her ass fucked into by the new Viera. Her eyes spun in her head.  
  
Her legs were raised until they were parallel with her own body, offering her pussy and ass to the to two non-Humes as they filled her through both of her holes. She could feel their fake cocks grinding against one another through the thin and overly stretched layers of her vaginal canal and ass. One plunged until it was against the entrance to her womb, kissing it as gently as Fran had kissed her. The other was in motion, and as working its way up and down her ass, and each rip and shove making sparks fly behind Penelo’s eyes.  
  
“Breathe, Penelo, breathe,” Fran instructed, not moving as the Viera behind her continued to fuck her ass. She felt hands on her bare breasts, poking and twisting her nipples, but pleasurable as it was, it was still far secondary to the cock that was reaming through her asshole, and ensuring any motion of her legs after this was a dream! “You are strong, so strong. Your embrace for this moment proof of this.”  
  
“She _is_ strong,” the Viera behind Penelo spoke, but her own ears were filled with the grunts her mouth was letting out and slaps of flesh to flesh, all while sandwiched between the pair of women and their large breasts… while impaled by their large faux-cocks. “A grip this tight, so open to our ways, she truly is one our people may welcome!” The joy in her voice was as obvious as the cock in Penelo’s ass. One was harder to ignore than the other.  
  
“That she is,” Fran agreed, hand under the blonde’s face now. Drool was slipping past her lips again, and slipping past her drawn chin. Penelo stared up at the woman who had her fake cock in her pussy, watching as the normally stoic face of the Viera was twisted slowly into pouts of pleasure.   
  
Nibbling on her alabaster bottom lip, eyes lidded with lust, and even her long lupine ears shivering as she fucked her. Her, and doubtlessly the same for the Viera behind her. Penelo was an outlet between them, being fucked in an alley with legs lifted off the ground, and only the pair of women to support her. If she had the ability to yell, she would have done so with vigor.  
  
“I fell in love with her for her strength.”  
  
And those words made her shiver with shock and delight.  
  
Her body continued to shake as her ass was _reamed_ by the Viera behind her, grasping at her chest for support, but her gaze was on the amber eyes of Fran, seeing no lies in the woman who had fucked her so hastily and vigorously, now sharing her with another of her kind. And all the while, her ass shook as it was slapped and pounded by the warrior women.  
  
Up until her mind began to blank, her senses dulled yet became pin-point specific, and all the heat churning in her gut felt as if it were going to spill over. She had just cum only minutes before… and now she was cuming again.  
  
“_GHRRaaaa~” “GAH~!”_ Penelo let out, the same time the woman behind her ground her hips into her ass, spearing her fake cock as deep as it could reach into her. Her pussy clenched around Fran’s fake dick, only barely able to see the Viera shiver as she thrust her own dick forward, impaling Penelo deeper than she had ever been before.  
  
Her arms were around Fran, her legs having curled around the taller woman at some point, leaving her embraced by the taller woman even with a pair of dildos in her. Fran gave no noise of complaint as she sagged against her, unable to breath with how her pussy was clenching so hard against the fake cock, unassisted by the one reamed into her ass.  
  
_SCHLORP!_ Until it pulled out, and she believed for a moment she was going to be dragged with it. But the hands of the tanned Viera kept her close, close enough that she could hear the other Viera let out a noise, perhaps of satisfaction.  
  
“She was excellent, beyond my expectations,” the woman spoke, and Penelo was not sure how to take the compliment. Mouth uncontrollable still, she said nothing. “I offer not only my blessings, but congratulations to you.” She may have bowed, but the Hume couldn’t tell. It hurt to so much as twist her neck, let alone her back, stiffened by having do handle the cock.   
  
“I return with thanks, and welcome you to find us again.” Again? As in… Fran wanted to do this again? Why did she want to do this again? Why did _Penelo_ feel like she wanted to do this again!? “Pleasant travels to you.” Penelo heard feet clicking across the alley before she felt what came next.  
  
_Smooch._ The gentle feeling of lips on her cheek, a romantic kiss across her twisted and drool stained features. She could barely turn her eyes to see the lupine woman walking away, carrying the cock she had fucked her with as if it were normal… normal.  
  
Penelo dragged air into her lungs, an act that made her body quiver as she felt her nether tighten. Fran held her a bit harder, pulling her into an embrace, and keeping her upright through it. That was good, but Penelo had words to say.  
  
“F-Fran…” the Viera’s name spilled dumbly from her lips. “Who… who was… was…” even with great breaths, it was almost impossible to ask her question. The cock, still mounted and buried flat against her pussy, did not assist her.  
  
“I know not her name,” Fran spoke. “Only that she found approval with our relationship. It would be an insult to the ways of my people to not show her the same kindness. And I… I would like to earn back that trust.” Penelo wanted to scream half way through, but her throat was worn from the moaning that had been all but pushed out of her with vigor and force.  
  
“You said… you love me…” She repeated the Viera’s words, only barely able to make out her tanned friend’s face, recovering much faster than Penelo was. “Then you… _offer me_ to her… free… a thing… just… to be… _used_.” And she really was upset by it all. Even if… if she was more euphoric than ever before in her life.  
  
“Penelo,” Fran spoke her name gently, her arms holding her much tighter, still belling her strength. “That is not… I fear I may have…” Penelo, however, strengthened her hold on the woman.  
  
She forced her body up the pillar that was her longtime friend, grinding their bodies together as she forced her was up towards Fran. The dick was slowly pulled out of her as she did so, enough to give her lungs room to breathe, even if her brain sparked with the feeling of it all. She didn’t lose focus, any more than she already had. She needed to say this.  
  
“You are lucky… _very_ lucky… I feel the same.” She kept her blue eyes on the amber orbs of Fran, watching as the joy filled her. White lips smiling pleasantly at her, and long arms wrapped around her pulling her tighter. Penelo felt a bit of slobber drip from the corner of her lips with the action, unable to contain herself any longer. “That’s why… you need to _show me_ how much you _love me_.”  
  
She pushed her lips against the Viera, smooshing her breasts against Fran’s much larger set. She let their lips touch again, this time letting her tongue dance and try to ensnare the Viera’s own. It was a quickly reciprocated action, and one that came with motion. As in their bodies were moving, as Fran walked away.  
  
Walked with Penelo on her cock, being slowly pumped following her second orgasm, and towards a destination she didn’t know.  


* * *

  
The inn was the same bed Fran had slept in few times before, when they were traveling about Ivalice as a company with a princess, working to save a nation that no one knew how to redeem. She had taken it upon entry to Rabanastre for memories and comfort, trusting the security of the room. She meant to have it alone.  
  
Now she was sitting on it with Penelo, the girl who she had long since wished to see, and had already fucked in the alley of her city streets. She was still nude in front of her, as Fran was as well. Far taller than the Hume, but looking at her with reserved skepticism. Penelo, having explained in short breaths from having sex, that what the Viera had done was not normal. So… that lead to her having to explain. She did in as many words as she could.  
  
“That is… common?” Penelo asked. Her hair was still undone, and legs slightly spread, showing her fucked pussy, dribbling still down her cheeks and onto the bed. “Other Viera just have… sex like that? I never saw that in Eruyt Village.” Fran was unsurprised.  
  
“That is because there were no couples or those who swore to one another whilst we were present.” Fran smoothly began. “We Viera are creatures of life and nature, embracing what is around us so that we may share and nurture what is found. To grow a tree from a sapling, or to spread love once it is found. To have others witness the act of procreation as they do encourage others to flourish and seek such embraces as well.”  
  
“I can… understand that, I… guess,” Penelo returned. She swallowed heavily on something. “But… _why_ did you offer me? Like… Like that it… it was… surprising…” Surprising, Fran was not surprised to hear.  
  
“But did it hurt?” She questioned forth. “Did you feel discomfort? Was your mind or body addled by the fellow Viera’s embrace?” Her hand, much longer than the Hume’s rested on her shoulder as she questions. She was hot to the touch, still layered in a sheen of sweat. “A part of shock, did you feel pain?”  
  
“No!” Penelo almost shouted, but had to stop her trembling jaw. “I-I mean… _some_, but not because of the sex. That’s what is supposed to happen, I'm pretty sure it is. Just… having a stranger just… grab me and… fuck me…” One of her hands drifted to her rear as she spoke, where she was reamed by the woman. Fran was not surprised.  
  
“It is common in Viera ways,” she continued. “To see a couple enjoying themselves shows their union and confidence towards one another. To share a blessing is to show favor to them, and blessings are shared through touch and embrace, not words and promises.” Her hand rubbed at the shoulder she grasped.   
  
Penelo breathed lightly at the touch, holding back moans perhaps as she did so. Fran bite her tongue as she watched her, the cock that stuck up from her pussy still eager for more. Penelo’s juices still stained it, and she could hardly look away from the young blonde as she gazed back up at her, all but truly asking for them to begin again.  
  
“You must know by now that words are like water, easy to spill and quick to dry, gone before you can swear by them.” Fran put her other hand on Penelo’s opposite shoulder, facing the girl side-by-side on the bed. “But actions are spoken of throughout history, remembered for their deeds and impossible to return. To offer a blessing in the Viera ways shows trust beyond words. It is how we Viera act… it is how I wish to return.” She tightened her grasp on the girl, enough to keep herself from turning away.  
  
“Return?” Penelo questioned, before recognition returned in her eyes. “You are talking about the jungle? You mentioned before how you couldn’t hear the Green Word.” Yes, that… that was something she could no longer have, but she had no hopes of it.  
  
“The word is gone from me forever,” Fran returned, a truth easier to speak than a lie. “But I wish to return to take something from them, an object they may yet bless to me.” She watched the Hume stare up at her, curiosity present in her gaze. “Us. I wish for them to bless _us_.”   
  
Confusion turned swiftly to surprise, as it so often did.  
  
“Us? A-As in marriage?” Her short stumble was not unreasonable. “I… I-I can’t lie and say that I don’t like the idea but… but so quickly? It’s been… Fran, it has been nearly years since last we saw one another, and now you want to just… jump into that?” Was that not normal, no, of course not. The courtship of Hume’s was a complicated matter.  
  
“I ask in haste because your life is short.” The words alone were not enough. “I may live many decades further than you, even older than you as I already am. The swifter we join together… the longer I may have with you.” Her hand rose from her shoulder, stroking the neck of the girl, watching her head leaned into the touch. “Do you not wish for that?” Penelo’s hand rose to hers.  
  
Rose and stopped as she grabbed the Viera’s hands, slowly pushing them down. Fran did not panic, but for that moment, she was worried.  
  
“I can’t give an answer… not yet…” She bit her lip as she stopped there, looking up at Fran with eyes of endless blue, like the sky she wished to fly in. “Not until you show me… _just me_ how much you want me.” Her hand fell to the cock between her legs, the faux one that had no feeling itself to.   
  
But Penelo grasped it, hand barely able to encompass the girth, and slowly drifting up and down by the gift of the juices still staining it. Fran had to grasp the bed to keep herself from jumping so quickly at Penelo, especially when the girl looked back up at her, biting her lip the same way Fran had done to hers.  
  
“Can you show me… _and_ tell me… how much I mean to you?” That Fran could.  
  
She was not overly harsh when she pushed the shoulder of Penelo, flipping her around until she was face first on the bed, her ass sticking towards Fran, both holes open for her to see. Before the girl could crawl away or correct herself, she grabbed at her hips, stopping the girl. She was on her knees behind her a moment later, cock lined up and already at the entrance to pussy.  
  
“Hold still now, Penelo,” Fran spoke above her, leaning down until her breasts were against the girl’s bare back. “My care for you is deep. So, it only follows that my actions match.” She let herself sport a grin as she let the words sink in. Just as her cock did the same to the girl.  
  
_SLAM!_ The bed shook with the force she drove into the girl, the frame creaking and floorboards scratched by the force of the entry, stopped only by her hips grinding into the ass of the girl she was bedding. Penelo let out a long high whine as she bowed her back, showing off the cascading blonde hair. Fran stared at it for a moment, before reaching out with a free hand and grabbing it.  
  
She pulled back on it, keeping Penelo in place as she drew her hips back, slamming them forward again. Like an animal on a leash, she began to harshly fuck the girl into the bed frame, divots forming in the packed mattress as the edges of the bed started to form beneath where her knees were driving into, and Penelo’s own. Her ass all but being spanked with the force she was slamming her hips into the girl, watching her asshole wink with every harsh thrust, complete with juices pulling out and collecting in the sheets beneath them.  
  
“I love you, Penelo,” she spoke from above her, pulling back on the girl’s hair to make sure she could see her eyes. Curled up and crossed as they were, it was only a fair chance that she could. “I love you with enough warmth in my chest to brave a venture home, so that I may share a blessing untold with you.” Tears started to form at the girl’s eyes. Fran had no misconception of what they were.  
  
She released the girl’s hair to let her fall back down, bed bouncing off of the mattress as she continued to fuck her pussy back and forth. It was difficult to tell with a fake cock like hers, familiar only with the sensation driving through her own pussy, but she may yet believe she was knocking at the womb of the girl she was bedding, and it was a thought that pleased her greatly.  
  
Penelo’s legs gave out soon after, leaving her lying prone on the bed, legs spread out and allowing Fran to continue to fuck her into the sheets. The Viera barely made out the girl biting the cotton pillows, her sensations nearly lost to her, but she kept going. She kept clapping her hips against the Hume’s watching the pale flesh turn red, and her pussy reshape itself to fit the fake cock she wore.  
  
“You were warm every night we shared, and I enjoyed your company more than any others.” Her words continued to spill as she put her hands on opposite of the Hume, speaking to her as she let her breasts wave above her. Penelo’s own crushed against the bed. “I promise you may enjoy mine whenever you ask, and I will do no disservice to you, for now and as long as I live.” They were promised words.  
  
Her fucking stopped, however, when she found she couldn’t move her hips anymore. The dick she was pumping into Penelo was stuck, literally inside of her. It took only a few unthought thrusts of her own to realize why, and then she shared the feeling.   
  
An orgasm, and one that ripped through her like an arrow.  
  
She thought at first she had truly become one with nature when the pleasure overwhelmed her, enough to have her let out a wet gasp of her own, her placid face finally broken by one of pleasure. Her amber eyes crossing as she pulled her hips back, a schlorp of noise as it left Penelo’s pussy completely open, dripping with the cum and juices she had produced. Fran was left with her ass extended back on all fours, shivering as her pussy all but tried to shove the cock in it out, but succeeding in only making her muscles spasm.  
  
She fell hard onto the bed next to Penelo, the girl’s tongue already out and hotly panting next to her. She stared at the Hume, her own jaw shaking and not trusting her breath at the moment. Her fingers were hard to detach from the bed, having pierced the sheets at some point in their copulation. There, but not enough to stop her. Nothing could stop her when it came to Penelo.  
  
She slithered a hand beneath the girl’s stomach, feeling her muscular abs and pools of sweat. Fran was able to so elegantly scoop the girl up, more accurately, flipping her until she was on top of her own body, head between her cleavage and hips ground into hers. Neither of them spoke for a moment, the heat between them beyond merely intense.   
  
Fran slowly stroked the girl’s head, feeling the fake cock she had on hand buried deep in her pussy. It was just as well secured in hers, leaving her walls twitching as they tried to return to their natural shape, but unable to. Even her ears were bent with the pleasure that coursed through her, shared with Penelo. The Viera took a breath as she watched her, sure this was her second chance.  
  
“Penelo, sweet young Penelo,” Fran slowly drew out the Hume’s name. Her fingers played with the golden locks of the girl, draped over her chest and panting on her mounds. “I am to return to my village. When I do, may you return with me?”  
  
It was the same question as before, but now after copulating for some hours and in two locations. After having explained the Viera ways, of her wish, and Penelo’s confusion. After their reunion, and now, their understanding. After all of that, Penelo looked up at her, beaming with a smile that matched the gold of her hair.  
  
“Yes,” she returned sweetly, breath as hot as her body. “Yes I will.”  
  
Fran smiled the brightest she ever had before, holding the girl tighter in her arms.


	2. Enflamed in the Plains

It was night out, and Penelo was watching the stars.  
  
She was laying on her back on a small cot she had brought with her for this journey she had been spirited away on, still feeling butterflies flutter through her gut as she tried to wrap her head around the speed at which she was moving. Still as a board now, warm as a fire’s coal, but feel as intangible as the wind. She certainly was acting as if she were being swept away in it. One day, last night, she had been in a warm bed in Rabanastre. Now she was laying down on a travel cot fit for on uneasy night’s sleep.  
  
Her arms moved from the back of her head to the front of her chest, warming the empty spots the night air chilled. Maybe she had gotten used to the cold nights when she was exploring the world with Vaan and the rest of her friends, but she had spent months to years in Rabanastre again, so she had grown used to the warmth of her bed and sheets. But only that, noise.  
  
Compared to the bazaar and parties that were perpetually throughout the city, the slow chill and breath of the night air was deafening to her ears. More than once Penelo had to plug her nose and pop her ears, unused to it being so quiet. Even when she was with everyone else, there was usually a conversation to be had, or something happening to keep the deafening silence away. This time, there was nothing. Well, almost nothing.  
  
The crackling of the fire at the campsite she and Fran had made echoed through the air and it kept her grounded on the borrowed cot. It was warm, a soft glow that illuminated her body, but more than that, let her see the Viera who lay down across the fire. From how her dark body seemed to grow out from the other side of the flames, she could have been a nymph of some majestic design, fit with the lapine traits to match.  
  
It was that kind of adoration that kept Penelo warm in an otherwise cool night, preparing for longer nights ahead.  
  
“Fran?” She spoke her companion’s name. She saw the tall lapine ears tilt more than anything else. The fire helped, but it was hardly a bright burning inferno. “Have you done this before?” She almost immediately knew she needed to say something more.  
  
“How do you mean?” The elder Viera still questioned back. She had raised herself until she was leaning on her side, looking at Penelo with the usual sharp expression she was known for. The Hume started back at her, unperturbed. “I can honestly say I have spent many nights by many fires, as I know you have as well.” She shook her head, her undone locks lightly billowing at the action.  
  
“No, not that,” she clarified. “I mean… walking home like this.” She made a motion with her hands, holding her arm up into the air, letting it wave like a dial between the city state of Rabanastre and the hidden Viera Village of Eruyt. “I know we did it before… but that was when we were sneaking, and even then, we had to be careful. Now… now we’re just walking there like its home… but last, I remember, you didn’t want to go home.”  
  
She watched the Viera, still as stone, as she spoke. Fran was hardly an emotional person, one who spoke as little as she acted, but made both her words and decisions count the most for it. Penelo had no reason to be nervous about such a thing. Not when those actions had served so frequently and so often to her benefit. No, she wasn’t nervous at all.  
  
“I’m wondering if this is normal… or if this is something you’re doing just because it’s me.” Maybe a little nervous.  
  
The Viera didn’t respond immediately, and Penelo felt the urge to pop her ears again. It was still deafening around her. She kept from doing so by the soft gaze that Fran gave her. Not the usual sharp and cold look she offered so many, given as she quietly and passively stood aside the attention, but one where she was both the focus, and loveliest, present. No one would have arguments for the latter, none that Penelo would hear.  
  
“I thought of no one else before I came to see you Penelo,” Fran began to speak. The breath she took in, a slow draw of the air, was louder than the crackling fire. “No one else listened to me so well on our journeys, and grew so close to me through the lands we traveled. You cared for the kingdom, but you cared for yourself. You wished to grow, yet remain unconstrained. Do you see why I wished to be with you?” In a small way, she did.  
  
Penelo opened her mouth, prepared to show her just how much that was. The cots were small, but not too small, and what was a greater way to enjoy their first night alone than to have it be shared between them. Not the comfort of sleeping together as when they were two in a party, but instead a couple, alone, with the stars alone watching them from above?  
  
“Penelo,” Fran spoke her name, and she turned to the Viera, smiling. However, she was not. “Do not be alarmed, but someone is approaching.” Despite her request, it did alarm the girl.   
  
“Where?” she asked, sitting up immediately, trying to remember where she had stored her weapon. She had a small arm’s pistol, even if she wasn’t something she was used to. “Should I cover you or… or should we try and retreat?” She wasn’t a party leader by training or talent, but Fran was.  
  
“Neither.” Though the answer made her doubt her for a quick moment. “I assure you it is nothing of any threat. Rather, it is someone who I believe is looking for company.” Despite the assurance again, the blonde Hume had her wits on edge now. The butterflies that had made home inside of her were anything but quelled by the news that there may be an unknown nearby. “Allow me to speak to them when they come here, and we will see the matter swiftly settled.” The Viera smiled to her, alabaster lips pulled into a genuine expression. It eased Penelo, the sureness that the woman possessed. It was far better than her own trepidation.  
  
“A-Alright,” she returned, settling back down, in part. She was still sitting up, but no longer looking for an object to grab or swing with. Her hands clenched at her cot, waiting for Fran to move first. That was a mistake, one she quickly corrected. And because of that, it allowed her to see the mysterious stranger.  
  
A figure that walked into the light of their fire with grace, with long ears atop her head, the thin clothing she adorned leaving little to the imagination, and yet pale skin that reflected the light of the fire more than Penelo’s own. Her eyes were emerald and bright, looking from her to Fran and back again. Penelo wasn’t frightened, far from nervous, but she was… uneasy.  
  
She wasn’t even sure why, as this pale Viera, far lighter than any she remembered from Eruyt Village, had a modest satchel behind her and a small sword at her side. Not hidden, not bloodied, and apparently for more than show. Penelo had no doubts that every Viera she met was capable of doing her great harm… or keeping her safe from it. This woman seemed little different, which was what made Fran’s presence all the more comforting.  
  
“Greetings,” the paler Viera spoke. Her eyes moved from Penelo to Fran, the former a bit on edge, but softened by the ease with which the latter relaxed. She watched the elder Viera lean back on her cot, resting on the back of her arms as the other Viera came closer. “I hope I have not disturbed your peace. I assumed a fire meant you were still active.”  
  
“We are speaking, yes,” Fran clarified, and Penelo only nodded when the Viera looked towards her. Such blue eyes… “Though company was not expected. I do, however, favor the party of a fellow Viera than curious beasts of the plains.” Penelo didn’t speak, but she could agree to that as well. With how nervous she was, she wasn’t sure if she could even fight properly right now.  
  
“I am glad to hear this,” the other lapine woman returned. Penelo kept eyes on her, watching as the woman faced Fran more than her, settling into a crouch before letting her knees touch the soft grass beneath her. It was maybe a bit warm, she guessed, seeing how close it was to the fire, but even still, the woman was hardly dressed for a night alone… “I was hoping I may have the comfort of a Viera from the Gildergreen, and you appear to be one such woman.”   
  
It was more shock of the statement that kept Penelo silent than her own knowledge of the situation. She knew of Fran, where she was from, and how her skin tone was probably an indicator of _where_ she was from. But to enjoy one, that meant… oh…  
  
“I have not lived in the Gildergreen for some years, and the future is still uncertain.” Penelo frowned at her companion’s words, but didn’t interrupt. She promised Fran she wouldn’t. “However, if you still have need, I have no qualms about helping satiate you. Do you oppose company?” Penelo knew what that meant.  
  
It was quite obvious when those emerald eyes turned to her, wide and almost innocent with how they looked. Closer as she was, it gave Penelo a chance to truly see the woman before her. Not as shapely as Fran, even if she possessed the same extended arms and legs. A smaller chest, though bind by cloth rather than girded fabric, and with a slit up the side of her outfit, making only a pair of long flaps of cloth to conceal herself. It was both more concealing and daring than what other Viera wore.  
  
Penelo knew that because when the alabaster Viera turned, she could see her pussy wet just beneath it. She was wearing nothing beneath, and that brought a hot blush to the girl’s face. The night was getting warmer and the sun had yet to rise.  
  
“Your companion is beautiful and as fair as I,” the Viera spoke, making Penelo’s expression double as humbled with perverse. “If she wishes to watch, I have no objection.” What was going to happen was becoming much more obvious. That obviousness became an observation when Fran stood, producing outside of Penelo’s view the same cock that she had fucked her with.  
  
A cock that the paler Viera smile down upon, even licking her painted lips as she looked at it, nodding her head and the long lapine ears above. Penelo kept herself on her cot as she watched Fran strip herself of her girder and leggings, baring her dark skin to the night and showing off the sheen of sweat the fire reflected.   
  
She couldn’t help but see a goddess of nature emerging from captivity as she did so, watching the older woman’s alabaster hair halo her body as she stood tall, taller thanks to her Viera traits, and with a look of sexual preparedness towards the stranger that had approached her. Penelo knew the other woman was also stripping, undoing a few strings to strip herself of her clothing completely, but her body didn’t compare to the dark tone and sheen of sweat that made Fran captivating to all.  
  
Her breasts bounced with her head as she put the dildo in place, Penelo watching silently as she could from where she lay. She saw the extended fake cock push out, marveling even from this distance the size of it. The very fact that it had gone into her at all, let alone the multiple times she had been fucked, was marveling now.  
  
“Your tool is marvelously constructed.” The pale Viera had the same thoughts. Thoughts spoken as she knelt in front of it, a hand at the tool and another on Fran’s thighs. The smile she gave as she looked up was impossible to miss with the fire’s glow. “I almost fear what you are capable with it.”  
  
“Much, as Penelo can attest.” She honestly could, too. But this wasn’t the time for that. This was the time for watching Fran fuck another Viera… just like how she had watched her get fucked by _another_ Viera back in Rabanastre. She swallowed heavily on nothing.  
  
She made the motion gain when she saw the Viera turn around, pushing her ass up into the air, extending her legs to grind the edge of her ass at the underside of Fran’s fake dick. Penelo had to marvel at her dexterity for a moment, before realizing how Fran was grabbing at the Viera’s ass. Grabbing with one hand, dragging her cock back with her hips, and lining it up with the other. Her eyes were on her partner’s features as she took in a deep breath of air, the head of the dick disappearing into the fatty behind of the Viera.  
  
_SCHUMP!_ “_HMPH!!_” Only to be reminded where it actually was a moment later.  
  
Penelo’s hands gripped her cot as she heard the nose, watching the pale lapine bounce with the sudden force Fran fucked her behind with. A resounding slap and clap that came from immediate penetration, the same ruthless and pleasure digging force that knocked senses loose. Having been on the same end of the cock as the pale Viera, she knew.  
  
Knew enough that she was licking her lips as she remembered what it felt like, having Fran massage her gut with one hand as she spread her pussy lips with the other. Pushing the head of the cock against her inner folds and holding it there, sweetly whispering to her about how this was going to feel, about how she had been waiting for this for years now, and how it was finally happening.  
  
Penelo thought of all of it as she watched Fran fuck the Viera harshly, her body moving with harshly, stopping only when her hips clapped against the other Viera’s soft behind. A fair colored skin Penelo suspected would be reddened by the time this was done. As red as her face was, hers and the woman’s being fucked.  
  
She licked her lips as she watched, the woman grunting as had her arms weaken beneath her, the strength of her legs slowly giving out as Fran unrelentingly shoved her dildo in and out of her, spilling her juices to the earth beneath and creating a frenzy of heat the fire had to compete with. Her breath was shortening as the display continued, the woman falling closer to the earth as the fucking continued, and Fran not far behind.  
  
As the two sank closer into the ground, the Viera’s face dragging at the grass, arms useless at her side, held up only by the kneeling Fran, grasping her ass like a handle to keep her fucking steady, Penelo’s own hand ventured further down. Imagining that the heat in her loins was being treated the same way, that she was being fucked, that she was being screwed.  
  
Penelo watched Fran as she kneeled behind the other Viera, the same fake cock that had been used to fuck her pussy, her ass, and then her throat all in the same boatful night, now being used on a nameless Viera who had happened upon them in the plains. The Viera she didn’t know clutching at the grass just at the end of Fran’s cot, mewling like a kitten as she was pulled back, only to be pushed forward, then _slammed_ back again.  
  
She watched… captivated by the way the women were joining one another, seeing it from the outside for the first time. Watching how Fran towered over the Viera like the strong pillar of support that she was, hips clapping at the pale ass of the Viera in front of her, ears bobbing with her smacking hips. Her breasts shook all the same, jumping like she knew the Viera would in battle, and creating would could only be seen as a mesmerizing display with her teats swaying in the air.  
  
The Hume swallowed tightly again as her ears, though not as sharp as the Viera’s, listened to them groan and hum into the night, undone only by the crackling fire next to them, but emphasized by the slapping of flesh to flesh. The sound of juices being drawn out of one pussy by the length of her… betrothed’s fake cock.   
  
It didn’t help that this was coming as she saw the joy crawl over Fran’s face, the only Viera she truly cared to watch. Penelo acknowledged the other woman, being fucked as an outlet more than pleased like she was, moaning into the earth and hips shaking as if she had already cum. Penelo was watching the dark Viera as she moaned and let her head roll about her neck, showing how much darker Fran’s skin was the longer the coupling continued for.  
  
She watched, heard, and studied it all. Watched it all… as she had fingers in her own pants, beneath the smooth silk of her panties, fingers exploring her depths as she watched the alabaster colored Viera moan into the earth as she was fucked far deeper from behind. Penelo had the experience to know that Fran was strict, rigid, hard, and determined with her actions. And the past few days had made it clear that moved over to her sexual deeds as well.  
  
The long-fingers of the Viera clutching at the shapely ass of the other Viera, the ripples in her skin looking miles deep with the shadow of the fire upon them, showing the control her Fran had for the sexual act she was wrapped in. The way her abs clapped against the same ass she fucked, letting out only the slightest of moans of effort, easily drowned out by the other Viera nearly screaming with the ecstasy that clearly swam through her mind.  
  
It was impossible for Penelo to look anywhere else but towards one of two sights. Either Fran and her large breasts rising and falling with the pace of her fucking and clapping hips, or the lust-filled expression of the Viera she was slamming into, watching as this stranger dragged her tongue in the dirt as her jaw lost control and eyes upturned into her skull.  
  
Penelo let out a grunt of her own as she witnessed it, wondering how something so visceral and sudden could be so majestic and hot! Something that made even the night air seem like a warm sauna, and the fire before her an inconvenient breeze. She didn’t know the secrets the Viera had, either the one who had offered herself to Fran or the one she was following home. Penelo only knew that they were showing that secret to her, and she was pleasuring herself to it.  
  
“_GUUUhuuuu~~!_” The sudden drowned out moan from the Viera being fucked into the ground caught her attention, and made the Hume hook a finger in her own pussy. It made her grit her teeth, even as she watched the woman on the ground grab and tear at the dirt. It wasn’t difficult to see what was happening.  
  
It was only too evident by the way her hips were shivering in Fran’s grasp, and the Viera who had taken her from the city on the promise of love held said legs, that the Viera was cumming, _hard_.  
  
Hard enough that Penelo could see the glisten of sex and femcum spill from between their legs, hitting the soil between the two and ruining the ground with their union. The long alabaster hair of Fran shivered with a wave as the Viera put her head back, grinding her hips against the Viera cowed into the ground, letting out a stuffed moan as she stuffed the Viera’s pussy all the same.  
  
Penelo bit her lips to the point of bleeding as she saw the lighter Viera lift her head up fully, showing the fuck-induced expression of delirium. No direction to her gaze, slobber dripping from her mouth, and jaw shivering the same way her behind was. She was sure that if it wasn’t for the fake cock Fran had stuffed up her pussy, the woman would have fallen over in a moment.  
  
_Schlorp!_ That came true a moment later. When Fran pulled out and the Viera fell down.  
  
Her body clapped in the remains of the union she had enticed Fran with, bare body now smothered on its pale front by the sex juices she had let out. Her expression, not lifted up by the fulcrum of her breasts, didn’t give any indication that she cared, or even noticed. Penelo did, because she couldn’t help the memories of what had happened to her and Fran come back to her.  
  
Contrast that to now, where instead of lying next to her, Fran had opted to merely sit behind the woman she had fucked, staring at what had to be her used pussy, perhaps judging her own work. Penelo hoped that she didn’t do the same to her. At least, not without enjoying what she saw.  
  
“My…_ wow...._” the foreign Viera returned, arms dragged across the grassy plains until her palms were face down by her shoulders. Penelo could see the simple motion took a great deal of effort for her. “I had imagined… but to _experience_ the endurance and strength… you _are_ a credit and boon to your people.” The Hume had a spike of jealousy for how easily the woman was talking after having just been fucked by Fran. Penelo couldn’t speak after it happened to her.  
  
“Your words are kind to me and all of Eruyt,” was her return. “I commend your endurance as well, as you show your heritage with words and actions.” The compliments flowed easily from her lips, and Penelo watched that beautiful alabaster mouth move as she did so. She wanted to push her own lips against them, _hard._ “May I ask where you are to go now?”  
  
“To Rabanastre… to the city north…” The Viera spoke as she pushed herself up. It had to be a push-up of great difficulty, as her arms and body continued to shake through it. Penelo did not miss the cross-eyed look of pleasure the foreign lapine had drawn over her face when she bowed her back. Neither that or the look of satisfaction she wore as she pulled her knees through the glass, almost as if to dry her wet and wanton pussy through it. “There… I am to find companions for a flight. I am sure there will be… much more to see from the sky islands.”  
  
“I see,” Fran spoke easily, despite the post coutis state that she was in. Penelo didn’t trust her own voice, and all she had done so far was lie on her cot and wait for the festivities to end… if that was the best word for them. But to simply say the fucking seemed crude to be blunt. Blunt as a dildo worn by her dear companion fucking a stranger Viera to the point of orgasm. “I hope you find what you need, and pray the Green will offer you passage if you need it.”  
  
“Your words are kind, and I appreciate them.” The Viera spoke, now apparently fully recovered. A skill of the Viera that Penelo had become accustomed to before, but could never quite quell that spark of jealousy at seeing it. From leg-shaking, orgasm-induced state to standing and stretching, nude as birth, without a second thought. “I wish the same for you and your companion, and that the far plains will give you warmth and comfort.”  
  
Penelo swallowed at the honest and warm declaration, nodding her head what little she could when the paler Viera’s eyes were on her. Her smile, despite being one that was almost face splitting moments ago, now looked serene and picturesque. Perhaps one that would be at home on a younger naiver Fran. A Viera that was very much _not _the Fran Penelo had come to adore.  
  
“Safe travels, travelers,” the Viera spoke with a low bow. Penelo had a more than generous view of her bosom with the action, seeing the sweat stained orbs fall and bounce like she was the rabbit on her feet. The smile she wore, illuminated by the fire, seemed to be just as bright. But with that, she turned from them, walking back into the darkness of the night with clothes in hand, satchel on her back, and nothing more.  
  
Penelo looked at Fran when the woman had left, seeing her companion, putting away the dildo she had used to fuck the foreign woman’s pussy, as well as ream Penelo’s own ass. She wiped it with a cloth she didn’t recognize, put a cover over it she didn’t know then put it away simple as that, as if it were the knot of her bag and not an object of orgasm inducing pleasure.  
  
She had to swallow on nothing again, looking at Fran as she sat there, expression between thoughtful and lust-filled, on crossed legs and long arms laying at her shins. With the small rise and fall of her breasts, far larger than the other Viera, and with the stains of sex at her loins, it was a sight and smell that Penelo couldn’t turn away from, let alone ignore.  
  
“I apologize, Penelo.” Fran’s sudden apology nearly threw her. “I drew myself too deeply into the act my fellow desired, and because of it I neglected you.” Her words made her heart throb, as they did back in the hotel. And yet… there was another part to it the girl could just barely make out. Reading between the lines, as Ashe told her.  
  
“A-Are you sorry that you _had_ sex… or… that I wasn’t _in_ that tussle of fucking?” Penelo expected Fran to stumble a bit with that answer. It took her only a moment to realize how foolish that desire, or even possibility, was.  
  
“The sex. I would have wanted you to participate with us. A deed that is common and one I wish to have you enjoy,” Fran returned, smiling with those alabaster painted lips. “To have you as we share another Viera between us, or to cling to me as you are pleasured by an eager and kind maiden journeying into the world, such activities would be wonderful to experience. I can also surmise you feel the same.” Her long-fingered hand pointed down the motion, and Penelo knew what she was referring to.  
  
It was with a mixture of great disappointment and embarrassment she withdrew her digits from her pants, feeling her panties stick to her pussy with the juices that were being pushed out of her now. Not her finest moment, she was aware, but still one she could hardly deny.  
  
“Do not be discouraged,” Fran spoke back, voice free of any shame of her own, or humility as she continued to bare her voluptuous body to Penelo. “The journey is young and there is much further for us to go. This will not be the sole experience we share or witness.” And she believed it.  
  
Penelo had to admit, even as she stared at the fire-lit Viera who she had seen fuck more in the past few days than years together, that idea also didn’t sound too bad…  
  
She slept with an unresolved wetness between her thighs.  


* * *

  
The next few days were awkward, but far from upsetting. Penelo considered most things she didn’t understand to be awkward subjects to touch on, especially after she had seen Ashe in her journey across Ivalice. Whenever things were weird, like meeting the native people at the _actual _Sandsea, it was easier to let Va’an take over for talking, because at least then she could make fun of him for screwing up later.  
  
With Fran, that wasn’t the case. Even worse, she didn’t know how awkward it was supposed to be or not. Sure, she had been fucked by another Viera already, while Fran was fucking _her_ at that, but to just see another one come up, offer herself, then have them going at it in the Giza Plains like it was nothing… it was making her head spin.  
  
Her head spun, at the same time she felt her thighs scrape. She almost tripped several times during the near-silent trip across the plans, ankles catching one another. She always caught herself, more agile than her child-hood friend, but still a far cry from the dark Viera she traveled with. The older woman often reaching out with long limbs and catching her before she had even realized she was falling.   
  
“Be aware of yourself, Penelo,” Fran would often say, and she would nod in return. The contact wasn’t awkward, it was divine. It meant that the Viera wasn’t opposed to her, as she had thought was the case when she eagerly dove into the other woman who approached their camp. But she had yet to do more than merely touch her, hold her hand, or whisper to her. For Penelo, it should have been romantic. For the girl who had been swept off her feet only to be fucked for hours to come, it was aggravating to unseen measures.  
  
Where was the woman who had a dildo in hand to fuck her as soon as she turned her ass? Where were the commands of what to do so that the two of them could share a moment of romantic intimacy? The woman who traveled with her now was not acting like the Fran she had come to know, but more like the one she had left Rabanastre with years ago. In the company of their friends, not alone and in these near endless plains.  
  
A sigh left her lips, one of many from the past few days, making her adjust the bag she was carrying. Fran looked to her, and she knew she was, because it was hard to miss the way her large lapine ears turned. She didn’t shy away from the sight, enjoying Fran paying attention to her in fact. She only wanted her to do more than just look. Her mind and body wanted it, and it wouldn’t take much to convince her heart. Not when the woman who promised her love was the one, she wanted to approach her.  
  
Maybe… maybe she should speak first instead? The Viera from before had done it, and Fran had quite literally fucked her so hard into the ground that Penelo could feel the vibrations through the dirt. That, while she was trembling as her own cunt was being massaged, but by her own hand. Not the long, slender, gentle fingers of the dark lapine woman. The difference was a staggering one, and one that the Hume wanted quickly amended.  
  
“Fran,” Penelo finally had the courage to speak. “Can I… ask about that night?” She wasn’t sure if it would even be okay, and Fran was a reserved woman. The usual stoic face of the Viera looking back at her, never missing a step in her gait, was answer enough. “I want to ask about why. I mean… _why_ did you have s-sex with that woman?” Though she had been fucked quite readily before, saying the word without hesitation was not something she had the courage to do yet.  
  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Fran, however, had none of those reservations. Her words were as honest as they were harsh, weathered and wise as her tone made them. “She was a Viera not of the Gildergreen, but of the northern skies. Her quest for companions must have been a fruitless one to her, so far in her travels at least.” How she interrupted so much from a woman who was only shades of fur darker than her was nothing short of impressive to Penelo, even if the reasoning she used with it was near horrifying. “Mating such as I did gives strength to Viera, Hume, and others like us. It gives strength to the mind and forces the body to relax. It is what is necessary at times, and shying away from such a gift is to put away an arrow before the prey has fallen.”   
  
Penelo breathed heavily at the worse, _not at all_ turned on by how she had phrased that. True, Fran’s method of speech was unique enough, but the way she worded sexual deviancy, the kind that Penelo had witnessed and the pair of Viera had participated in, as a sort of… _necessity?_ That was a gift she knew many in Ivalice would pay some orders of Gil for.   
  
“Then… what are we doing?” Penelo asked. She saw Fran’s brow rise, only because she was staring at the woman as they walked. “N-Not where we are going! I understand that a-a-and I haven’t changed my mind but… but is what we do… any different? When you put me down on your cot and lie on me and… and _fuck_ me… is that… special?” She felt small as she posed the question, loathing that it was how she truly felt. Small and hopeless before a woman who had weathered storms capable of upending lives, and came out only wondering where to go next.  
  
“What we have is truly special. I tell no lies when I speak, whisper, or declare these words.” The brutalness of the Viera’s speech proved a boon now, as Penelo’s face flushed not with embarrassment, but _joy_. Fran did not lie, and this was no different. “Please, Penelo, do not mistake what is a chore of kindness between me and another for the yearning I have to satisfy you as the same deed. “  
  
Her words stopped as she instead turned to face Penelo, making the Hume stop walking as well. She looked up at the woman who towered over her, long and wavy alabaster hair still a haloing sight along her dark body, held back only by the tight brassier she wore. If the conversation wasn’t stimulating enough, then the sight of the woman was, especially when she reached forward and gently cupped Penelo, hand at her hip and cheek.  
  
“You are the only one whom I would walk the length of the country for, and the only one that I know feels justly about me.” She did, she really did. _How_ Fran knew that Penelo could only chalk up again to her wisdom, age, and yet-to-be discovered Viera traits. But the kindness and warmth were unmistakable. “I did as I did to that other Viera because she was in need, though not desperate for it. I am sure you would do the same, and likely will, as days go by and you learn more of the world around you.”  
  
Warm as her words were, the last part made Penelo tense, and return to that uneasy feeling she thought her words had banished. She would be next? Well, she had already been fucked up her ass by another Viera, so it was hard to say that something like that wouldn’t happen again with Fran. But to offer herself? She only did that with Fran because she was far beyond a stranger, and even still past a longtime friend.  
  
She was her comfort and love, and so offering her body to her was as naturally as falling into her embrace.  
  
Doing the same deed for another whom she had ever met felt... insincere, among other things.  
  
“And… what if I _don’t_ want to offer myself?” Penelo gently questioned. She leaned her head down until she was between the dark Viera’s breasts, as if to hide herself from the gaze of her lover and friend. “What if the only one I want to do those things with is you?”  
  
“You will though, in time.” Her words brokered no thought of deceit or ill-confidence. She spoke as if the sky were blue, and that made Penelo’s freckled cheeks red. “I may not know when you will offer yourself to comfort another, but I know that day will come. And I know better than to encourage the wind to blow. When you wish to bend and give, I will be there to watch and wait.”   
  
For now, that was enough for her. Even if it was more than Penelo wanted for Fran to expect of her… it was better than the Viera simply doing away with her. This was alright, especially the warm embrace her mate offered her in comfort and confidence. She hummed into the taller woman’s bosom, feeling long hands hold her head close as she did so. Perhaps not perfect, but a very close second to it.  
  
“Does that offer stand?” Penelo tensed when she heard the question, shattering the dream she almost felt herself drifting into.  
  
She shifted her head against Fran, looking for who spoke. The Viera she clung to held her closer as well, nearly burying her into her breasts. She didn’t fight it. Out of the corner of her eyes though, she did see who had spoken, settled on a rocky outcrop a bit ahead of them. She was surprised she missed the woman, but she was _in shock_ that Fran had as well. Or had she…  
  
“What offer did you hear?” Fran questioned in return. Penelo let her speak, she’d know what to say. “Did you hear of an offer you wish to partake, or offer yourself too?” Though those words didn’t sound too appealing.  
  
“Partake, in truth,” the Viera spoke again. Penelo didn’t hear anything for a moment longer, only to stop when she saw, out of the corner of her tilted eyes, the Viera jump from her high rocky out crop and land on the ground. It was a breathless stance that spoke of training and discipline, the same she knew Fran was more than capable of. “I have only recently entered an agreement to leave the village, and I wish to explore this vast land.” That… actually sounded like what happened to Fran. Almost at least.  
  
“A daring decision of yours,” Fran complimented in turn. She spoke even as her long fingers tightened on Penelo, and the Hume fell tighter into her embrace. “But one that has yet to make clear your desire from us.”  
  
“I do desire something, but not of you,” the Viera replied, almost dismissively of Fran. Penelo had to wonder why, but only for a moment. Because in that difference of time, the same Viera had walked up to her, higher posture dominating over her. “You. You are the one I wish to have sex with.” Penelo’s face bloomed at the sudden admission.  
  
“P-Pardon me?” Penelo returned. She turned in Fran’s embrace, facing the taller Viera, as they all were to her in retrospect to her diminutive frame, but still sturdier than Fran herself. It was almost jarring to see. “You wish for… what of me?” She had heard clearly, but a part of her mind wished to know if she had misheard intentionally, as she was still furiously hot with implications she had gathered before.   
  
“To have sex with you.” Penelo had not misheard. “You are small thing compared to the women of the village, though having earned the respect of one with such physique and experience as the Viera you cling to.” Said Viera held her tighter, hands around her gut and holding her close. Penelo hoped that it was enough to deter the other, but it was not. “For such to be true, it must mean you are capable of enduring our coupling. For having met you, and seeing what you speak of, I wish to partake in what it is you offered.”  
  
But she hadn’t offered anything. She had almost said the exact opposite in fact. She was almost again the idea of offering anything to anyone except for Fran. Fran was special to her, and even though the dark Viera had made that clear to her as well… it wasn’t the same. She didn’t want to have sex with this stranger just for the sake of it.  
  
A stranger that would take her like Fran did in the alley, perhaps. Shoving her against the rock and fucking her until she came, then turning around showing her off to the Viera she had traveled with, showing a wanton pussy and gorged asshole that were leaking with liquids not her own.   
  
“You wish only to mate with her?” The word only, slipped through in Fran’s distinctive accent, felt like ice down her back. It did little to deter or quell the heat that was billowing in side of her. “To take nothing else and to force nothing upon her?” Fran’s question almost seemed to insult the other Viera.  
  
“I would never take that which I do not intend, nor more than that which I promise,” the Viera spoke with a decisiveness of a leader. That, or one of some age to them. Penelo was shivering again, and suddenly her legs were becoming hard to manage.   
  
It was near impossible when the long hands of the new Viera ran up her cheek, massaging her slowly sweat sheening face with a touch that was far softer than anything she expected of the Viera. It was a coaxing touch, contrasted heavily with the demanding grip Fran had on her. Penelo far preferred the latter, for she would never choose someone other than Fran when given the chance.   
  
“And for someone as sweet as this, I would find it a pleasure rarely found to be able to fuck her.” It was even odder to hear the normally abrasive and heated word spoken with a sensual tone. It did nothing to keep her face from blooming. Her hands gripped Fran’s against her gut, lips shivering as she looked up at the golden eyes of the Viera leering down at her.  
  
“I see,” Fran spoke. “Then so long as I am here, you may have her.”  
  
Penelo looked up at Fran, mouth agape with an unspoken gasp. She stared at Fran, the Viera looking down at her, alabaster lips in a tight line as she kept eye-contact. This was her chance to deny it, to say that she only wanted to be with Fran. That the way she had spoken earlier wasn’t true. This was it.  
  
But… she couldn’t do it. Be it the soft touch on cheek, warm grasp at her gut, on the alluring eyes between the two Viera, Penelo couldn’t deny it. She did want to fuck. And if Fran was offering her, it was out of trust, not malicious intent.  
  
She trusted her, and it was a trust shared.  
  
“Excellent,” the foreign Viera spoke, pulling Penelo away. The Hume had only time to grunt as long fingers found their way to her waist, rubbing around her bare midriff with hardly concealed intent. She bit her lip at the sensation, being passed and felt up, complete with the soft laughter of the Viera above her, and Fran’s stoic nature behind her. “You are as soft to the touch as you are kind to the eyes. I am sure your moans will be just as soothing to my ears.” It wasn’t long until Penelo realized the Viera was alike Fran in another way.  
  
_SWCHOOP!_ She didn’t hesitate to yank her pants down, exposing her pussy and ass to the open air with nary a bit of foreplay. It wasn’t necessary, she knew, the foreplay at least. She was already wet enough that she could finger herself likely to the wrist. But she did enjoy how Fran coaxed her into it, and so opposed to this Viera that just… ripped it from her.  
  
Her heat had yet to died down from the action, however, and she found herself almost tripping when she was pressed against the tall rock the Viera had jumped from. The flat of her hands braced themselves against the pillar, ass already clenched as she knew what was coming. Little else could come when one had their rear end jutting out towards other parties while naked and wet, let alone to a couple of Viera that Penelo was quickly growing to realize viewed acts such as this with an entirely different set of eyes, if not mindset, then what she did.  
  
“Hmm… the fragrance is no less sweet.” Penelo blushed at the words. Only to grunt when she felt the familiar object at the lips of her pussy. She could hear liquid dripping from her folds, coating the fake cock of the Viera. Her head bowed, preparing for it. “And now I can see if all my senses are truly satisfied by your body.”  
  
_SMACK!_ “_HAAaaaGH~~!_” The high moan left Penelo’s lips as her head threw itself back. Her braids slapped at her back like the hips of the Viera pounding her ass.  
  
A moment of preparation, and then full penetration. The difference between the two states wasn’t just jarring, it was _mind breaking_. Enough that she felt every circular tract down her pussy walls expanding to their fullest as the cock beat its way into her, beating its way to her womb only to pull itself out again, stopping when the large head of the fake dildo was all that speared her folds. Then it went back in, stopping when either the Viera’s hips clapped with her ass or the same head clashed with her cervix. Penelo couldn’t tell_ where_ the sound was coming from.  
  
She did know the motion rocking her body, so brutal and full that her head was bobbing as if she were giving a drunken and slurry nod, was because the Viera had her long fingers wrapped around her body, and she used them like the reigns on a Sleipnir. The Hume was utterly powerless beneath her as she was pulled back, only to be shoved forward, then plowed into all over again. The tempo was unlike anything Fran or the first Viera had done to her, and she didn’t know if that terrified or excited her.  
  
“The senses are all balanced,” the Viera spoke _easily_ above her. Penelo didn’t trust her own choice to do anything but gasp, moan, and cry. She barely trusted her eyes to look up at the woman behind her, lapine ears twisting in almost the same way she had seen Fran when they were in the throes of their own intercourse. “I can understand now why you travel with a Viera, and why she travels with you. You are an open one, and one that is deserving of such greatness.”  
  
The words made no sense to her, but she blamed that on the slowly approaching orgasm. No, that was wrong, it was _rapidly _approaching orgasm. The one that was making her clench at the rock she was bared against, pinned between it and the hard cock that was shoved up her pussy and knocking at the door to her room.  
  
Her head fell down, staying down even as she was rocked on the cock to the point that she was being lifted and fucked off of the ground. As painful as it should have been, it was nothing of the sort. It was a euphoria that she had felt precious few times before, one that was stealing her breath, and making her cries puttered moans of desperation, tied with the sweat that poured down her skin.  
  
It never stopped the cock that was burying itself in her cunt, letting it slam into her again and again and again to the point she was sure the clapping could be heard back to the entrance of Rabanastre, and for all to see her like this. Penelo of Ashe’s companion crew, being fucked in the open field, half-dressed and thoroughly ruined, by a strange Viera, letting it happen as her tongue fell out of her mouth, eyes truly ruined their sight, and feeling became nothing by static across her body.  
  
All of that, and she was just able to make out Fran, kneeling at her side, staring up at her, and face contemplative as she kept her gaze on the Hume.  
  
It was realizing that which made Penelo cum.  
  
Whatever the Viera did in response, she could not tell. She blanked from the world as the senses hit her all at once, nails scratching down the stone and feeling as if she was about to tear her own pussy off with how hard it was grasping the cock in her. In her for a moment before it was torn out of her, almost like her sanity.  
  
She hit something soft and warm, grasping at her like the tendrils of a dream, and she let herself get surrounded by it, panting heated breaths that had no chance of cooling her molten body. Her legs continued to spasm beneath her, unable to control any muscle in her from how she moved. It wasn’t even clear if she was moaning, groaning, screaming, or some twisted combination of the three.  
  
“Truly a fine woman,” she heard above her, but that was all Penelo could tell. “You have been gifted a great blessing, fellow Viera. I recommend you waste not what you are offered.”  
  
“I have no intention of doing so,” Fran returned just in kind. She knew it was Fran, because no one else was so warm, yet so cold, at the same moment. It was an anchor to her still spinning head. “Just as Penelo only needed to speak for me to keep her from you. Her allowance is a sign that she is growing. And I must thank you for encouraging her.”  
  
“It was a trade we both were given a boon from,” the woman returned, and Penelo heard the sound of something slick being churned. She was sure it was her pussy, still releasing some more liquid out of her body as her cunt continued to shake with the rolling waves of her orgasm. “I am sure you will receive many more in your journey.”  
  
Feet left then, in the company of something being thrown to the side. What it was she couldn’t tell, only that it was unimportant. Not as important as remembering _where_ she was. That was a nigh impossibility for her. And that made her almost afraid.  
  
Did all Viera fuck this hard? Was Fran the _gentler_ of the species? Or was she so kind only because she was fucking her? Penelo didn’t know. And what could have been a darker tale still, she didn’t _want_ to know. She only wanted to rest, rest and let her shaking, shivering, and nearly melting body recover.  
  
“You did well, Penelo,” Fran spoke, brushing her hair and holding her close. The Hume hummed as she held her, legs shaking and unable to shut. Not with her cunt spasming as if lightning were being directly cast into it. It was a pleasure, to be sure, but barren still of the warmth that came from her coupling with Fran. “You partook in mating with a Viera of Eruyt Village without voice of complaint. That is a skill and talent few outside of us have.” Penelo believed it.  
  
The raw animalistic fucking she had just endured, to the point she was unsure if she’d be able to keep her eyes open for much longer, spoke of a skill and sense of sex that would leave even Princess Ashe screaming for submission. The idea only made her cunt clench_ harder_ matched in time with Fran scratching her fingers across her scalp, never letting go of her.  
  
“You did well, magnificent even,” the sweet hymns of praise came to her as her bodied continued to cum, the woman responsible for it having already departed. “I congratulate you on what you have done, Penelo. I only hope the ventures you fall into after this are matched with your skill.”  
  
The words did more than excite her. They paralyzed her.  
  
But even through the paralysis that seemed to ruin her mind for a moment more than she expected, she realized something else. Namely, just what the Viera had cleaned her fake cock with.  
  
It was her jacket, ruined and discarded on the side of the road. She thought she saw her pride with it.   
  


* * *

  
  
The Giza Plains were all the eye could see when peering south out of Rabanastre. Before the tall jungles of the Gildergreen, where Eruyt Village was located, and far before the mountains that guarded the edges there, there were the Giza Plains. They were what Penelo and Fran had been walking through for some days now. Past the Viera who had asked Fran to fuck her, as Penelo remembered ruthlessly. She remembered it that way because she was fucked much the same by the next Viera they saw, with Fran’s watchful eyes peering up at her from her crouched position.  
  
It was a memory that warmed Penelo even as they walked still, helpful seeing as she had lost her over-jacket through that fucking experience. As cleanable as most attires were, she did not feel encouraged to carry a cum stained jacket for some weeks, letting it both attract and distract from others they may see. Least of all because Fran doubtlessly wouldn’t be friendly to the unappropriated and moldy smell.   
  
It left her walking through the plains with a simple near braless top, her shorts with tight panties beneath, and her boots beneath that. Spartan for even the desert, though still somehow more than what her companion wore. Though Fran always wore preciously little. It was only now becoming how evident it felt to dress similarly to her.  
  
Penelo shook her head lightly, getting her mind off of the allures of her mate’s body and back on the path they were walking. If they wished to cross the Ozmone Plains, it would take them a week’s time, and that was after the few days it took for them to go through the Giza Plains before. Now it was going to be filled with stronger monsters, but with the chance of finding traders and other Viera all the higher.  
  
The idea made her nervous, least of all because of what every other Viera she and Fran had met had done to her. If not fucking her, then Fran. If not Fran, then her with Fran’s _consent_. And if not then… then she’d be too bothered by the idea of sex and would fuck Fran instead, always beneath the older woman and screaming her name into the night.  
  
“You are moistening, Penelo,” the voice of her lover came up from beside her, and it made Penelo’s face sour. She was becoming quite accustomed to the Viera pointing out her arousal, and it was both a sign of things to come, and the future she was walking towards. She was careful not to quicken her pace. “Does the idea of seeing my old home again excite you in such a way? Do you feel the same for thoughts of your old town?” From anyone else, with any other voice, that might have been a mood killer. Not when it came from an amazon of a vixen, dressed to impress and distract.  
  
“I’m just thinking about how often we’ve had sex so far,” the word passed through her lips easily, far easier than it had just days before. Repetition made things easier, that was a law of nature everyone knew. So, it made sense that even saying fuck, sex, and mate were easy. As for the rest… baby steps. Baby steps into baby-making. That made sense. “Well, you, me, and everyone in between. Everyone who has ears like yours and an eagerness to fuck me.” Yup, that was easy.  
  
What was not easy was how swiftly Fran closed the gap between the two, spinning Penelo around with her dizzying speed, stopping only when she collapsed against the dark brassier that her mate wore. She blinked, hands _on_ Fran’s breasts, and looking up at her. She smiled back down, alabaster lips tinted red and her eyes sparkling with a desire that almost seemed alien on the normally stoic Viera. Almost, until Penelo had seen it dozens of times in a quarter as many days.   
  
“You were thinking of mating with me?” The question came with a hand rolling up Penelo’s bare midriff. The touch robbed her of her breath for a moment, doubtlessly on purpose. “How, may I ask? Was there a situation that drew your mind away from here?” Nowhere was closer than here, so no. But if she had to be really honest.  
  
“You kissing me,” Penelo stated easily, smiling as she looked up at the Viera. “Kissing me and pulling me closer and getting ready to fuck me again. All while telling me how much further we have to go.” Because if the journey was the adventure, she never wanted there to be any less of Fran to explore. And thankfully, her companion felt the same way.  
  
Her lips were on her a moment later, getting a muffled moan out of the Hume as she clasped her arms around the small of the Viera’s back. The older woman’s hands grabbed at her ass, pulling her up until only her tiptoes were on the ground, her boots scrapping as she was grinding against the woman, hips near bucking in kind.  
  
It didn’t matter that they were at the precipice of entering the Ozmone Plains, that any traveler could see them. Together, embraced by the woman she had grown to love and held like a lover discovering herself, she had no complaints.  
  
“_UUUGHGHGhghgghghGH~~~!_” Until she heard a scream that was distinctly _not_ her. She leaned away from Fran, the elder of the two doing the same.   
  
“Did you hear that?” Penelo asked the needless question. With her lapine ears, there was little she couldn’t hear. “Right, we have to check that out.” Fran released her with a return of her stoic expression. It was what Penelo knew would happen. She was upset that she had to let go of her, too, especially with how her hips were still shaking lightly as she got back to her feet.  
  
“_GAHahahhhhh~_” But the heated screams were grabbing her attention, and it wasn’t something she could just ignore. Va’an had told her to _never_ ignore someone in need, because she could be that someone someday. She had been before, now she would not ignore someone else. Her feet carried her towards the voice, feeling the air sweep her sweat covered skin as she hurried along.   
  
Her breathing was heated, because Fran had been teasing her. Her feet were light, because they had been lifted off the ground, and her mind was a haze, because the Viera she loved was hard to forget. But she had to focus on the sounds that she heard, and whomever it was that needed her help.  
  
It was only after they broached a small hill that the source of the sounds became evident. Be it a blessing or a curse, Penelo would not be able to tell for some time. In the moment of, she was only aware that her instincts screamed of danger.  
  
Danger often came with wild Sleipnir. More so when they were attacking another traveler.  
  
From her placement on the hill, she could just see the Sleipnir towering over the woman between its quadrupedal legs. A Viera, evident by the lapine ears sticking from the top of her head, near parallel with the ground alike the rest of her body. Her tactics, honed from having traveled through these lands before, quickly found the woman’s attire, tools and weaponry, scattered out around her and far from reach.  
  
She was crouching, trying to find her weapon as she stared at the woman beneath the monster, clawing at its legs as it moved back and forth, head rearing and hips shaking. She wasn’t sure what it was doing yet, perhaps looking for a way to squash the woman hiding beneath it, but deterred by her strong grip on its forelegs. A grip that had her scream every time it reared back, roared, and tried to lift up.  
  
The panic set in when she noticed how naked the woman was, having been likely caught off guard by the monster and in _dire_ need of assistance. If she wasn’t helped soon, she could easily be trampled beneath the beast!  
  
“Fran!” Penelo hissed to her companion, too aware that too loud of a sound may spoke the Sleipnir, making it charge away and doom the woman caught beneath it. “We have to do something!” There was no point in trying to hide the panic in her eyes, not when she saw what could be another traveler’s last moments.  
  
“No, that is not needed.” Nor when her partner denied her aid.  
  
“_WHAT?!_” She all but screamed, shivering on the ground a moment later, hearing the roar of the horse-like beast from below. “That woman is in _danger_ Fran! We have to help her or she may die! I know you don’t want to let that happen to anyone, let alone another Viera. You saved _hundreds_ because you wanted to before.” The number of times she had were too numerous to count or recollect.  
  
“If she were in danger, I would not hesitate to string my bow,” the dark Viera spoke back. Penelo’s eyes never blinked as the cool gaze of the older woman looked down on her, the pitch of her alabaster lips the only sign she had that there was more going on than she realized. “However, it would be not only cruel, but sacrilege, to interrupt what is occurring now.” How was that a bad thing? “Unless you aim to say you wouldn’t mind _us_ being interrupted.” What was she… No…  
  
Penelo’s eyes widened as she looked back at the girl on the ground, watching her underneath the Sleipnir and now truly watching her as she was holding onto the creature’s forelegs. It was difficult to see much of what was happening from where they faced and the hung position of the monster, but Penelo could tell just barely that the threat of violence was not the one she thought it was. If it were, the screams would be shrill and endless, they would be coming from the depths of her soul in desperation  
  
“_MWhhahAAHAHA~~_” But instead, she heard the strained cries of a woman in the throes of an orgasm.  
  
Seeing it now, it was beyond obvious. Watching as the woman pulled, then _pushed_ against the legs, her naked breasts swinging with the motion and her legs. Her legs were not even on the ground! They were being propped up behind her. No, more accurately, something else was propping the woman up inside of her, and it was an act that made the Hume blush all over again.  
  
Her pussy was already wet from the attention that Fran had given her earlier, but now she was sopping. Sopping and swallowing on nothing as she watched the Sleipnir make the roaring sounds of what she assumed to be sexual intercourse, and the woman making screams of what she knew decisively to be the ultimate sense of sexual gratification. But how, how even?  
  
She shook her head, turning away with a flustered expression pressed across her face. Heat burned her cheeks and made her sweat. She had just barely grown accustomed to watching Fran be fucked, and herself in the same category, but to watch an _animal_ do the fucking… she honestly had no idea what to make of it.  
  
A heavy hand on her shoulder, however, stopped her from retreating. She looked up to see Fran there, standing tall with breast’s erect and almost blinding her vision. That was before she put a leg between Penelo’s flexing, and forcing her to spin. She caught her balance with a grunt, made from the _friction_ in her _cunt_ the motion caused. The hands on her didn’t leave.  
  
Instead, she found her avenue for escape taken when Fran stepped behind her, burying Penelo’s head between her mounds, and letting her thighs flank the girl’s legs. She was a corner in an open world, and one she was being shut into. It left her with only the slight of the Sleipnir, assumingly, _reaming_ the Viera from behind, and making the woman unfuckable for all else to follow.   
  
“Watch,” Fran gently commanded her, hands on her shoulders and front smoothly pressed against Penelo’s back. The Hume could not shirk or shy away, but was still as a rock as she gaped at what she was seeing. The actions of what had come before were reeling to her knowledge of the Viera culture, not even to mention what Fran must have been enduring during their first trip.  
  
But that was sex, open and with others, all consenting and all for pleasure.  
  
This was… this was animalistic and brutal fucking… between a Viera and… and a _Sleipnir!_  
  
A Sleipnir that, if size matched in _all areas_, would be akin to taking an arm! That shouldn’t have been pleasure. That should be pain! It hurt enough for her the first time she had a modest cock in her, and that was even when she was fucked in both of her holes by Fran and the still unknown Viera. That was an act of animalistic-_like_ pleasure, but not the same. They talked, they understood, they _listened_.  
  
The monster was just roaring and… and it was _humping_ the Viera. It was only _too_ obvious now, to the point that Penelo was unsure if she was blushing a mad red now because of how incorrect she was or the sexual deeds she was witnessing. Beyond that, then how heated _she_ was from being teased just moments before they came across this.  
  
She had been gyrating her hips against Fran’s thigh, she’d been wet at the lips and ready to be stripped, she was ready to have Fran treat her to that sexual pleasure they were denied for so long, again, in the open air closer to her home. Her eyes were shaking, her lips were trembling, and…   
  
And she looked much like the Viera beneath the horse-monster did now.  
  
Screaming as she bent her head back, mouth agape and showing the depths of her tonsils, eyes rolling back as tears stained her face, and her ears flapped in the same manner Penelo had witnessed other Viera in the thralls of their orgasms. And with her facing them now, it was only too apparent, abhorrent so, that those were not the screams of someone being killed. Not with that kind of pleasure. If all that failed, then there was another simple fact. You didn’t smile while being attacked.  
  
_Schlick!_ Penelo shivered, stepping back as she felt long fingers run across her covered pussy. There was no imagination needed to know who did it, only the realization that she was trapped, again, but now with a show to witness as Fran’s hands slowly started to explore her body. They were far from solitude, and yet… it seemed only more appropriate now.  
  
“Watch,” the Viera whispered again, leaning down to Fran’s level, hands never leaving her shoulder and pussy. The Hume bit her lip, pressing herself into the older woman’s hold, hands tightening to the legs that flanked just behind her, as she did as ordered. Unnecessary, not even helpful to the normal touch of Fran. And yet… she didn’t imagine it would be something she’d ever witness again.  
  
So she did nothing as Fran continued to torment her from behind, sexually edging her to a cliff Penelo didn’t know she had climbed, staring at the sight that was the abyss beneath, and unable to blink. The Viera was staring at them now, as much as she could with eyes crossed and being rammed forward by the Sleipnir on top of her. The smile at her lips only grew as the assault continued.  
  
Her entire body shook up and down, doubtlessly being abused anally to a point that Penelo doubted the Viera would be able to move, let alone even crawl away. And because of that… she just couldn’t look away.  
  
Even as Fran continued to rub her fingers over her slit, long and dexterous fingers toying with her clit beneath her pants and panties, snapping her clit with small flicks that made her legs weak, but supporting her against the strengthened front and bosom of the older Viera. Drool started to fall down the edge of her lips the longer she watched, and she couldn’t turn away. Watching as the woman under the horse all but clawed at its legs, and the monster thrust forward all the harder.  
  
Penelo could feel it, feel as _she_ thrust her own hips forward and grinding it against Fran’s fingers. She cooed as she felt sparks flick through her mind, like a blow of air to her senses, and making her tremble in her lover’s arms. Tremble on the edge that she was close to. An edge she shared with the woman! She knew it! She knew it!  
  
“_GAAAHAHAaghghgAGH~!_” And the scream that came next, from Viera, Hume, and beast, was proof of it.  
  
Penelo fell backwards what little she could, supported completely by Fran now and her stoic nature. The hands that had pushed her to the brink now holding her up, slack and lifeless to the world, even as she drifted on neon clouds of light. Her body shook endlessly, curious and confused about _what_ it was that excited her that much.  
  
“You are an honest girl, Penelo,” the Viera cooed lightly to her, her hands stroking her braided hair. It was soothing, even if she knew she was moments away from having it pulled down again. “You did not scream or abject to what you saw, and accepted what I asked easily. Honest, but far from careless. A rare gem and beauty, wrapped inside a woman I find adoration to have discovered.” Her words made the Hume grin.  
  
Her crossed eyes, barely able to focus, looked for the Sleipnir and girl. She found them, or more accurately just it. It because it was walking away, the mess of the woman’s gear. The woman, however, was nowhere in sight. She wondered where she was, but unable to think further on it. _Her_ woman was holding her, and that was all that mattered.  
  
“Your concern for her is admirable, but unnecessary,” Fran explained the unspoken question. “She is a Viera of the village, not of the abode of Humes. She will find her way back, and the world will guide her so.” Penelo only nodded her head, what little she could with her sore and stretched muscles.  
  
There was no doubt that the sight was beyond what she had expected, but if this was the release, she got from it, with the assistance of a Viera who had seen before, then perhaps… No, it wasn’t something she needed to worry about. Her release now was a fluke of the oddest nature, more of Fran’s presence than the act of bestiality she had witnessed. That will not happen again.  
  
“Do you believe that will be the last we see such a thing?” Fran simply asked, caressing Penelo’s cheek as the girl slumped in her hold. Her hot breath was the only return she could offer. “We are returning to Eruyt Village, the Gilmore Jungle, to where the laws of nature and the Gildergreen rule, and we, the Viera are attuned and listen to them well.” Her hand began to massage Penelo’s covered breasts, the taut tits making Penelo’s rolling orgasm tighten at her vagina once more.   
  
Her hands grabbed at the arm, squeezing until she swore her fingers were about to breach the skin of the Viera. Not a thing occurred, not that Fran gave any indication of discomfort. She only continued to smile, holding Penelo against her breasts, and letting her breathe the suffocating thick air between the two of them.  
  
“This will occur again Penelo, though the when and where I cannot say.” The words were misty in the girl’s mind as she listened to them, not sure if they were a promise or a threat. “To another, to me, perhaps even to _you_.” More likely a threat. Made all the clearer by the finger that hooked slightly into her mouth.  
  
“Gah~,” She let out lightly, head bending in the direction of the grasp, only to find herself falling to the crux of Fran’s toned and gentle arm. It was like a pillow to her sex-finished body. One that she was all too eager to snuggle against, even as her pussy was still entertained. She was sure it would continue until she said stop.  
  
“So, sleep now, my love.” The dream returned with the whisper. “Sleep, dream, and I will keep you close and guide you through this all too strange world for you.”  


* * *

  
Days passed since then with nary another incident, at least one so indecent as watching the monster fuck another being, a Viera at that. Though it was… disturbing upon reflection, likely Penelo rationalized because she had been made to orgasm in Fran’s arms, the Viera being reamed staring at them as it happened. That was not something she thought would ever happen, just another event to add to the ever-growing list it seemed.  
  
Peace had returned to them swiftly, naturally, as there being discontent between the two of them was an almost laughable suggestion. No matter what Fran did or showed, it was always something that Penelo just didn’t expect. It was never a display of maliciousness, not from the woman who had held and protected her for months before. No, this was nothing.   
  
“You have a spring to your step,” the Viera commented to the Hume. The younger of the pair dared to think she was looking further north than her legs, but south from her face. The idea made her grin with her blush. “I did not know you were so eager to see the village again.” Penelo spun on her heel with the suggestion.”  
  
“Of course, I’m eager to see Eruyt again,” she answered honestly. It was one of the most beautiful of the villages she had seen, one that was vibrant, cheerful, _safe_, and welcoming. A haven she thought she’d need decades of presence to build up, but the Viera had brought in with only reminders that they were from the outside. “But even if I wasn’t, it’s impossible for me to not be excited traveling with you.”   
  
Penelo wished for a moment she was as observant and honed as her Viera companion. Because, she imagined, she might have been able to catch a small freeze in her gait or widening of her eyes. But the normally stoic Fran was near impossible to catch in such expressions. Instead, all she saw was the sure woman smiling at her, haloed white hair around matching lips.   
  
_Grope!_ And a long hand with extended fingers rubbing along her ass. Penelo giggled more than anything else.  
  
“Stop that,” she half spoke, playfully swatting the hand away, with as much force as she would a fly. “We just started getting a good pace today. We shouldn’t ruin it _all_ the time.” Granted she couldn’t call the reasons much else but good ones, but she did want to keep moving, even if it was for just a bit more.  
  
“Alright,” Fran returned, and Penelo was _sure_ if she had her lapine ears, she would have caught the disappointment in her voice. For now, she settled for just grinning at the woman. “But there will be company ahead soon, so we best think of what to do when we reach her.” Penelo wasn’t surprised by that, though it was good to know.  
  
“Someone else, huh?” She asked. The other three they had met all were Viera, and all had something to give, or show. Well, take was probably a better word for it, not that it was anything that couldn’t be reclaimed. “Are they alone?”  
  
“She is,” Fran returned the question as easily as it was asked. “I believe she is… waiting for something.” Ah, that answered nothing. Penelo nodded at it. She honestly didn’t know why she did. Maybe it was because talking to a woman who _wasn’t_ under a Sleipnir seemed like a much better person to talk to than one who was being picked up and reamed by the giant cock. Yeah, that had to be it.  
  
“Can’t keep her waiting then~.” Her feet practically skipped as she made her way forward, Fran easily keeping pace with her. She could traverse the mile ahead of her and leave Penelo behind, but she instead waited with her. That left the Hume to follow the road they were on, beaten by constant wear and travel, to find the woman that Fran was speaking of.  
  
She had no surprise once more when she found it was another Viera, tall lapine ears atop her head, a shade of skin lighter than Viera’s, but darker than her own. Tanned from the sun, perhaps, but with just as much clothing to cover it. Her eyes were on them when they approached, and Penelo saw only a welcoming gaze look up at them. She smiled in return.  
  
“Hey!” Penelo spoke as she came closer. “How are you doing? Just traveling yourself or looking for something?” She trusted Fran, she really did, but this as small talk. Penelo was a master of it after working at the SandSea for years. The Viera blinked only once before sporting a smile of her own and answering.  
  
“Searching, in truth,” she spoke easily. “I spent too long in the Gildergreen, wishing to see more of the world. But now that I am here, I find myself lost when there is only grass and breeze to guide me.” Actually, made sense. No land markers and that were nearby. “Would you happen to be lost as well?”  
  
“Nope, not us,” Penelo spoke back easily, thumbing herself and Fran. The Viera over her shoulder probably nodded, or bowed, or did nothing. She didn’t like to talk when she could help it. “We’re on our way _to_ the village, actually. Guess we’re heading in opposite ways. If you want to get to Rabanastre though, you just have to walk in that direction, and you’ll be there in a week’s time.” Probably a lot shorter, actually, seeing as the Viera was alone and not looking to stay with a Hume.   
  
“So far, and the village is not even in sight.” It was a city, not a village, but if she had been in the jungle for as long as Penelo was willing to guess, then it was just a matter of terminology. “I thank you for your advice, young Hume. Is there much I may offer you in thanks for your words?” Penelo was _about_ to shake her head, sure that there was nothing she needed, especially for just some friendly advice. “I may be young, but I have been told by partners that my skill is improving.”  
  
Once more, for something that had once shocked her near senseless before, Penelo was unsurprised to hear. In fact, in comparison to before, she was _more_ than that.  
  
She turned and looked at Fran, the older Viera already watching her. The normally flat line of her lips were there, but also pulled up into the slightest of smirks. It was the expression given after her tryst with the Viera some days ago. It was a look of encouragement. And Penelo needed no more.  
  
“Can you show me?” She asked, stepping closer to the Viera. Her hand ran down the woman’s long arms, feeling the slightest amount of her fur there, pushing up against her. The woman smiled down at her, hands rising to match. This was her chance to show Fran how she was learning.  
  
Her hands found the bottom of her tube-top, pulling it up and over her head, letting her breasts breath, int eh same way she knew the Viera’s chest already was. At the same moment, the darker woman grabbed at her pants and underwear, pulling them down in much the same motion as the first Viera she had fucked in the plains had. It was encouragement enough for her to continue, and Penelo didn’t need to whisper more encouragement than that.  
  
The Hume was naked before long, leaning back into the grass, coarse as it was, and looking up at the Viera who now towered over her. The woman from Eruyt undid her own brassier, slipping it off as if it were meant to be torn from her, and all to easily producing another fake cock. Penelo found herself licking her lips as she watched the woman putting it in place, her thighs shifted and humming with the attention. She watched, catching glances of Fran watching them.  
  
“You had best prepare yourself,” the Viera spoke kindly, seductively. She did so as she leaned down, her large breasts hanging beneath her, the shadow of her fake cock protruding from her. Penelo spread her legs to prepare herself, watching the woman’s large mounds eclipse hers, and feeling her poking at her entrance. Hands grabbed her shoulder when she was kneeling between her legs. “I have skill, but also strength.” Penelo was already used to both.  
  
_SMACK!_ A breathless cry left her, back arching the same way it almost _always_ did, when the Viera entered her.  
  
Grass knotted and tied itself in her hair, her breasts smothered against the woman’s larger ones, as she felt her pussy being split. The same stretching sensation that ruined her before, made her see spots in her gaze and rolled in the ecstasy of the situation. Rolling and writhing in it and letting her breath come out in uneven pants. The Viera loomed over her as she did so. The woman’s own hot breath mixing with her own, face to face, and ears almost petting her head with how far bend they were over.  
  
All the while she felt her ass being _bruised_ with the intensity the woman was fucking her, Penelo being scooted back across the grass as the rough fucking was being proven true. Penetration that felt like it was hitting the end of her hole with every thrust, her thighs being painted with the mixture of the woman’s fluids as well as her own. A regular display of debauchery she couldn’t be sure she’d be _able_ to justify or explain later. Not that she’d want to.  
  
“You enjoy this?” The woman asked above her, almost expectantly. “You enjoy being beneath me? Being fucked by me?” The woman asked as she fucked Penelo _harder_. That, and also twisting her nipple with a quick motion of her hand. It was euphoric.  
  
“_YEEEsssssss~_!” She hissed out as she felt her walls clamping down. Not cuming yet, not too soon, but surely building up there quickly. “Yes _YEs YES YEsyesysYES YEssEeEEESss_~~!” Her words were a broken mess beneath the woman, Penelo grabbing at grass to keep herself steady as the fucking continued.  
  
“I am pleased, pleased to know you are satisfied.” Penelo was far more than that, but she would take the compliment and thanks. “But now you must release yourself, for your partner is waiting for you.” She was what? Penelo didn’t understand what the woman was talking about. Not until she lightly grabbed her head, twisting it an almost commanding gesture.  
  
It gave Penelo clear view of Fran kneeling by her side, naked as she was, though not as fucked, and with hands waiting patiently at her side. Penelo stared at her, even as her body was rocked her breath was short. As all of that was happening, and she was being all but used as a fucktoy by the Viera, Fran was watching her.  
  
That made her cum.  
  
It seemed that whenever she fucked a Viera to the point of orgasm, it always left her mind spinning. Enough so that she barely had enough time to think before her body bent almost painfully back, writhing through the feeling of instant relief, reaching that epitomize high that left her eyes rolling without control. Hands were on her head, steadying her, and though she knew they were a Viera’s, she knew even better whose they were.  
  
“Wow, my my~,” the Viera spoke breathlessly above her, hopefully just as satisfied as Penelo felt. “I offered to have sex with you as repayment, but I dare to say I am still indebted after the mating we just had.” Her voice shifted, talking higher now. “Your love is a fine one. I ask the Green to be kind to you going forward, and for your union to be a blessed one.” They united nearly every night, so surely one of them was blessed.  
  
“I thank you,” was the return Fran heard. “Please, clean yourself and be on your way. Your travels will be long, so do not dally.” A noise of agreement was made, one that Penelo almost missed through her heavy breathing and still shaking legs. She bit her tongue to steady herself, only earning another slow moan to come out. “Relax Penelo. You did excellent, and she spoke honestly of your skill.” Of the many that she had, the Hume never believed sex would be a skill she’d be able to brag of.  
  
“Th-Thanks,” her broken voice repeated. She felt something touch her hand, before hearing the Viera mutter another thanks and walk off. Her eyes shifted enough to see her walking away, still naked for all but her shoes, and carrying only the luggage she had before. She breathed, amazed that Viera could have such confidence.   
  
Whatever the object was in her hand, she squeezed it, realizing quickly it was the rag the Viera had used to clean herself with, given to her now to do the same. She dragged it heavily up her pussy, through her sopping cunt, and earning her a bit of relief up her loins. She heard Fran chuckling above her, not that she minded. The embrace of her love, after just being fucked by another Viera, was stimulating to say the least.  
  
That was until she lifted the rag to her eyes, and saw exactly what it was. More than anything else, she sighed.  
  
“My pants…” Penelo note uselessly. “I think I ruined my own set of pants. My _only_ set of pants.” she held up the tanned apparel as she spoke, by the pinch of her fingers against the hem, refusing to outright grab it. There was nothing on it she hadn’t felt on or in her in the past few minutes, let alone hours or days, but at the same time, it wasn’t something she knew could survive on her clothing. “Just like my jacket.”  
  
“A pitiable consequence for wearing clothing,” Fran’s simple response came. She didn’t imagine the woman would offer her much sympathy, be it because she was above such things as embarrassment, not that she wished to mellow in teasing. “You are still clothed, however, and your boots are in good sense. You will not tread on the dangers of the plains in those.” Her longer finger grazed her outer shin, dragging along the material.  
  
The Hume nodded at the gesture, admitting it was true. Her boots were important, especially when walking through the high grass that monsters liked to lay in, and because stepping on twigs and rocks in bare feet hurt, _a lot_. But being naked wasn’t exactly all out of modesty either. She could get cold, or need to carry other objects, or just protect herself in general.  
  
Such words she wished to say were ultimately doused by Fran’s long arm wrapping around her, pulling her close and humming to her, the same way she had when she snuck into her tent during the more turbulent nights in their journey. It did everything her clothing did and more, so much so that it was only naturally for her to be content nearly naked in the darker woman’s arms.  
  
She was protected, she was warm, _and she was loved_.  
  
“Stay strong and well, Penelo,” Fran whispered to her, long fingers tracing her blonde hair. “We will be home soon. And then we will have time for more than merely journeys and discoveries.” Penelo didn’t know what that included. But it didn’t do anything to frighten her. Not in the slightest.  
  
If anything, it excited her.  


* * *

  
  
The air was a bit chillier than Penelo imagined it would be, though she knew it would be foolish to think that was solely because of the air being colder the further they walked south. In the Ozmone Plains, that was a sure possibility, the majority of the humidity and heat from the jungle, at least nearing eye-sight now, dissipating before they reached where they were. Of course, as she said, it wasn’t because of just the air.  
  
The loss of her jacket from the sexual relations she had with the Viera, amazing as the sex was, did not help. Walking with only a slim tube-top, exposed panty, and her boots to keep her from hurting her feet through the grass, beyond skimpy. It was what normally attracted the attention of the eager and desperate, and she felt as if she _was_ asking them at this point. She had the fucking with the Viera _she_ initiated to thank for that.   
  
“Are you well, Penelo?” Fran asked her, and the Hume reminded herself that her discomfort for her undress was low next to the state of undress Fran sported. Undress for her being true exposure, with only a girdle to slip beneath her legs and heels to compensate for her long feet. The way her large dark breasts swung as she walked, bouncing with grace only a Viera like her could possess, was just as impressive. “You appear to be cold. I can see the bumps rising on your skin.” It would be stupid to deny that she wasn’t.  
  
“A bit,” Penelo honestly answered. “I’m just not used to walking around… like this.” She opened up her arms, exposing her bare midriff and the little other clothing she wore. “It’s a lot hotter in Rabanastre, a-and the wind isn’t helping this.” Though the wind was light, it was still wind.   
  
Her breath caught when she felt Fran put an arm over her shoulder, pulling the younger girl closer, until she was nestled side-by-side with the taller woman, eye-line with the breasts that jiggled as she walked. Her face immediately heated at the sight, not the least of which being she enjoyed the thought of burying her face between them, as she had done before, and knew she would do again.   
  
“Do not worry, I will keep you warm until we arrive at Eruyt Village,” the Viera spoke easily despite the contact, never losing step despite the smaller gait of Penelo. “The forest is warm and offers much for protection. The Gildergreen will not spite you who needs warmth, not when you are kind to her woods.” The words were more than just calming, they were warming.  
  
“I can’t wait,” Penelo returned just as easily to her mate, snuggling against her as they matched in step. She heard and even felt the hum of the taller woman, close as they were.  
  
They continued on through the plains, feet crushing the grass as they moved. The sound of their foot falls like a gentle melody Penelo followed, a lullaby to dream as she was awake, listening to the Viera lead her to her home. Never once did she let go, but many times she felt her sense of the world drift away as she kept herself close to Fran. They swayed as they walk, but never once parted.  
  
The long fingers of the Viera often came up and grazed her elbow, making her shiver for reasons more than the chill air and her undressed state, but neither did she complain. Any chills of excitement she received were only to be heated by the warmth of dark woman’s skin against her. She had dreamed so often of finding adventure when she was young with Va’an, but she never expected to have the adventure come to her and sweep her away like this. Now, she found herself most comfortable in the Ozmone Plains, with a woman who she had only met a scant few years ago.  
  
“Penelo,” the woman spoke, her voice sharper than the girl would have liked for their situation. “I apologize, but we need to stop.” The urgency of her tone also drew her away.  
  
She looked up, stopping her strides in time with the Viera. She could see the long lapine ears of the woman shifting in the air, her eyes darting about in much the same tempo, but never in the same direction. She recognized her making the movements before, when they were in their party helping Ashe. Fran often was the one who saw threats first… which meant…  
  
“Is it something dangerous?” Penelo felt herself shift closer, aware that though the two of them were capable, they were only two, and not the six they were before. In just the same manner, Fran’s grasp on her side tightened by no small amount. It was a comforting embrace, and one she felt protective in, but one she was willing to break from if they needed to run. “If you wish to use your bow, I may be able to distract it.”  
  
“For other threats in other times, that would be acceptable,” the Viera returned. “However, we are now close to the village, far from aid, and needing to traverse these plains still with as little violence as possible.” Because threats beget threats in the Plains, just as she said about the Giza and Ozmone areas, Penelo remembered. “There is another solution, but I will need solitude and your patience for it.” Penelo didn’t hesitate to nod. This was not the time to act selfish.  
  
“Sure, you got it,” she said, releasing herself from the Viera’s side and walking a small distance away. She felt naked still, far more than before, but still far less than Fran. She watched the Viera focus on the grass ahead, her ears in line with her eyes, and hands shifting at her sides as she waited. Still as a statue, and waiting for a threat that Penelo still couldn’t see.  
  
She remembered the kinds of monsters and creatures they fought in the plains before. Near all were beast enemies, and many had been tamed for other purposes before. She recalled the Sleipnir used by the Viera before, and the Zu also tamed for pulling crafts through rivers and streams, but the ability to tame meant little for the wild and territorial creatures still beholden to only their own lives.  
  
Before, Fran had even spoken of how they were not worth trying to move around, as they were creatures that would be as much a threat to others, and better they were dealt with themselves. Now that they were outnumbered by large margins, and without the aid of their friends, maybe Fran was going to attempt those passive methods she had only spoken of before. What those were, she didn’t know. But Penelo knew she was soon to find out.  
  
Slowly, almost like the sun rising in the morning, she saw a Viper breach the tall grass ahead of Fran. Penelo sucked in a breath as she watched.   
  
It was far from anything abnormal, no more than any of the others she, Fran, and their friends had dealt with during their first journey, but she also knew how dangerous they were. Vipers were meant to eat a great amount in a short time, not to give mention to how they were able to secrete a numbing poison as well. Ashe had been stung by it, and Vaan had to carry her to the first inn they found to rest. Fran had protected her then too, telling her to stay away and give cover to the others.  
  
Now she was providing no cover and little observation as Fran eyed the Viper in front of her. The beast coiling up, letting out a slytherin hiss between its sharp fangs. It was of little surprise that the Viera didn’t react to the taunt or test, but Penelo wished for her to do something. Something to let her know there was a plan, and not merely waiting and hoping for the monster to leave.  
  
That plan, to Penelo’s surprise, was for the Viera to grab at her brassier and pull it off, instantly baring herself completely to the air.  
  
The Hume had to blink quickly at the sight. Though little else was missing from when she walked beside the Viera, seeing her ass shift as it was exposed, and the bareness of her back and thighs also revealed, did little to calm herself of the heat she had experienced before. The situation was undoubtedly dangerous, but her mate naked was not something that calmed, even if it did remove her fear.   
  
That fear coiled itself, however, much like the Viper that approached Fran. Penelo bit her lip to keep herself silent, wary of Fran’s request and knowing that she would not make such if it wasn’t necessary. The large creature lowered itself as it slithered around the Viera’s long legs, its width clearly a match for the girth of Fran’s slim legs. It’s enlarged head wove itself between Fran’s legs, coiling up her back as it did so. This was dangerous beyond most measures.  
  
Penelo kept herself quiet, pinching herself to keep from making any sudden movements, but still knowing that Fran was very likely in danger. Though she had done little else aside from move her head for the snake, Penelo didn’t believe there was much else she could do. The Viper had all but coiled itself around her, from leg to torso and even sitting with hits head above her breasts. She was trapped and… and…  
  
And the Viper… had a pair of dicks between Fran’s thighs.  
  
The sight was so shocking that Penelo almost forgot her fear. Her eyes were drawn to the odd pair of cocks along the snake, and there were indeed a _pair_ of them. Large as many of the dildos she had been fucked with recently, thick as the thinner part of her wrist, and pointed at the entrances to Fran’s body. It was… it was going to fuck her? The thought of the creature doing that was crazy. The idea of Fran _letting_ it was just as insane!  
  
But instead of fighting off the creature when the dicks were putting themselves at the crack of her ass and edge of her lip, she saw Fran instead lean her head back, spreading her arms and waiting. Any amazement or disbelief that the Hume held for the Viera’s actions were quickly replaced a moment later.  
  
The moment Viper tightened its coil, ensnared Fran’s legs, and shoved its cock full force into her pussy and ass at once.  
  
“_GRCH~!_” The sound erupted from Fran at the moment the snake beast’s serpentine body shove itself along her slit like a thong, burying its cocks in her holes. The next moment, the strength it had on her coiled leg and chest sent her to the ground, held in a vicious hold that Basche had struggled to get one off without slicing through it.   
  
Penelo jumped up, grabbing at nothing but prepared to strike where necessary. Despite her concern for Fran, she knew better than to make noise on her approach. She ran, carefully. She got closer, delicately. And when she was near, she observed, carefully. All those things… and it gave her a close-up view of a sight she thought impossible, even after witnessing the Sleipnir fuck another Viera just days before.  
  
She saw Fran curled on the ground, arms out and kept from her prodigious chest, at the same time one of her legs was being bound in a tight curl, the other shivering in place in the spread out section of grass, and the head of the Viper that was curled around her resting at one of her outstretched arms, treating it like the branch of a treat, wrapped around it tightly. The Viera’s long fingers curled and flexed as the Viper moved against her, tightening and loosening its scaled body, as it did the obvious to her. Obvious, but still incredibly odd.  
  
Penelo watched as the hemipenes of the snake slapped and fucked Fran’s pussy and asshole, almost violently. She could see the splatter of juices hit the grass around her, each one accompanied by a harsh grunt from the older woman, and even a small slither and hiss from the Viper. The leg the Viper had coiled around was being pulled taut, _maybe_ at the same time so that Fran’s holes were loose enough for it to fuck.   
  
It was the only way Penelo could justify watching the creature ram itself into her holes in tandem, an act that she had endured in Rabanastre between the pair of Viera, but at least in the comforting hold of her mate. Fran was being fucked by arguably bigger cocks and with an inarguable more volatile creature. One that was expanding her holes by degrees that may have been dangerous. This whole thing was dangerous.  
  
It was so dangerous… but Fran didn’t look to be in fear at all. If anything, her normally stoic or slightly pleased face was being broken into one of euphoria.  
  
Her alabaster lips shook as her core was being fucked, eyes either rolled backwards as she was being reamed anally and shut tightly as she was being fucked vaginally. Slobber and drool rolled past her lips, the slightest bit of her tongue poking out as the fucking and slapping continued. This was only matched by the whimpers that came out at the same time, her breasts clapping as she was nearly fucked into the earth. All the attention making her lapine ears twist and curl as Penelo hard rarely seen before. She had _never_ seen Fran be fucked like this, so it made sense the expression she wore was just as rare.   
  
Penelo’s thighs shifted together as she watched. Watched as Fran’s beautiful stoic face was chiseled into an expression of ecstasy, the long alabaster hair she was practically known for being matted down from long curls to damp knots along her skin and in the grass, and even some tears leaking past her gaze as the virtual assault commenced.  
  
Slowly, perhaps even intentionally, she saw the Viera roll over to her back, spread to expose as much of her pussy and ass as possible, showing just how much control of her the Viper had. Curled from the base of one of her legs, running up and ensnaring her torso and breasts like a sadistic knot, before making its way down her opposite arm. Seeing it now, Penelo knew why Fran couldn’t move her arm or leg. Because moving them would mean _tightening_ the hold the Viper had on her, and more than what was present could be deadly.  
  
So instead, Penelo watched, fingers drifting to her already wet panties, as Fran, her mate, was fucked by a Viper with such intensity she wasn’t sure if she’d have to carry the Viera the rest of the journey. The sounds of their mating echoed in her ears, mixing with the sound of curling grass and the Viera’s moans of pleasure. She licked her lips, swallowing to keep herself calm, and wondering what was going to happen when the Viper was done with her.   
  
The curiosity didn’t need to last long.   
  
Squeezing her body to the point raising one of her legs, Fran came at the same time as the Viper, all while Penelo watched. She saw Viera’s legs twitch as the orgasm ripped through her, making her breasts, clapping together and against her neckline moments ago, now shiver as if they had been slapped. Her legs trembled and beat against the ground, arching her back and pushing her alabaster hair into the grass with a grinding motion. The Hume found her own legs trembling at the sight, sucking in a breath of air to vainly cool her heated body.  
  
The next moment, the Viper released her, pulling out its dual cocks and letting the semen it sprayed into Fran drip out like a stream. It dragged its cocks over her dark skin as it uncoiled itself, letting the results of their mating show themselves as the Viera collapsed into the matted earth with a breathless moan. Despite herself, Penelo took a small step back as the Viper undid itself about Fran’s leg and arm, quickly slithering away back into the brush and out of sight.  
  
“Fran!” Penelo quickly yelled her mate’s name the moment the snake was gone, kneeling by her side and looking her over. Modesty for her nakedness didn’t matter now, not after all that she had seen, both with the Viper and their mating. All she cared about now was how the older woman’s reamed ass and stretched pussy pulsed with her breaths. She gripped the Viera’s hand, feeling the long digits squeeze just as hard back.  
  
“I need a moment,” Fran spoke breathlessly, but without pause. The Hume nodded, letting her breath through the exhaustive efforts she had endured. Instead she watched the dark breasts and areolas rise and fall with deep gasps of air, her eyes blink to shed the tears she had collected, and even her hips and waist continue to shake, almost as if to rid themselves of the cum that fell from her.  
  
Penelo already knew that her ass was going to make walking difficult, and her pussy mean that sleeping well would be an impossibility. Her own vagina shook with need, one that was unmet and she had no means to satiate. Not that it mattered with her mate in her arms, having been fucked brutally and fully by a monster of the Ozmone Plains.  
  
“Why did you do that?” Penelo asked finally, laying a hand on Fran’s muscled gut. She enjoyed the feeling of the line of sweat above the hardened abs, the way they stretched as Fran breathed, and massaging them and fucked through uterus beneath it. The way Fran hummed at the touch told her it was appreciated, so she did not relent. In action or question. “We may not be as capable without everyone else, but you could have at least fought it off. I could have helped. Why didn’t we?”  
  
Fran still didn’t respond, not immediately. She was curling her toes instead, watching her heeled feet, the only part of her that was still clothed, test the ability to move. Her back rolled on the grass, doubtlessly pushing the roots and stems into her, but without a word of discomfort. In fact, with her body haloed on the grown by her white hair, Penelo thought of her as a divine creature that had been fucked by a monster. She didn’t know what that made of her, kneeling next to her nearly as undressed, but wet with a desire to be fucked all the same. She could do without the reaming.   
  
“They are alive, Penelo,” Fran responded, and her ability to speak so clearly despite having been tied and fucked so hard was another testament to her strength, and not one she thought she’d have to compare to. She spoke as she struggled to sit up, legs still spread to give her muscles rest after the abuse she had endured. Movement at all was as incredible as uninterrupted speech. “They are creatures that belong to the plains, and they live as well as any other. They live to hunt, to rest, to grow, and to mate. All that they do is to ensure their life is one uninterrupted.”   
  
Penelo wasn’t sure how that related to letting the Viper fuck her, or at least why it was a less dangerous option than simply running or fighting it. Fran was no stranger to hunting, and was far from incapable of defending herself. Though Penelo was still young in comparison, she wasn’t far off from inadequate either.   
  
“To kill needlessly is to waste. To copulate instead preserves and furthers life.” In the most basic sense, Penelo _could_ agree. But the basics ignored the time, place, and _who_ for the fucking.   
  
“I don’t think giving birth to _Vipers_ is a good alternative to killing one,” Penelo honestly answered. “I… I know I may not be able to have your kids, or the other way around…” she blushed despite the situation they were in, well aware still that neither had the true equipment to do the necessary deed. “But I still would rather not raise a monster birthed from you.”  
  
“No…” Fran spoke, eyes looking down at Penelo’s panties before she went on. The Hume let her, seeing as she had marveled at the holes that had been so brutally fucked by the Viper herself. “I will not bear any monstrous creature in me. It mated, but I cannot carry, not a creature that is not intelligence like mine.” Well, that was good to know. How that was being stopped, Penelo didn’t know, but Fran appeared to.  
  
She did lower a finger to her pussy, grimacing as her hand scooped through the semen that had been pooled inside of her, letting her head roll as it made the same journey through her anus, just as fucked and equally ruined. Penelo bit her lip as she watched, caught between marveled at the display and wanting to help. She was turned on, regardless.  
  
“I understand the alternative is not easy to witness.” It actually was, thought the only difficulty being the patience she now had to bear herself. “But life cannot be wasted in the Gildergreen, so I instead I chose to offer what can be recovered. I cannot create life so easily, none of us can. But mating with a creature for passage is something any of us can do.” Her eyes were staring at Penelo as she spoke. The Hume blushed.  
  
“A-Any of us?” She repeated, earning a short nod of the Viera, complete with her ears nearly touching her forehead at the action. “I… I don’t know if I could do… _do that_. Not with someone-_thing_ that’s not… well, _us_.” She didn’t know what the word was that made up both Hume and Viera.  
  
“You need not worry,” Fran spoke louder in response. Her hand was still tight around hers, and Penelo _cherished_ the sensation of the Viera snuggling against her. She had at least been able to shut her legs now, even if she crossed her long limbs at the same time. “Much like all else, it shall not happen until you are ready. And when you are, I will be there with you. As you are for me now.”  
  
Fran hummed as she finished, settling herself in Penelo’s grasp. The Hume held her closer, content to watch the Viera’s resting expression, stained only by her tears and drool.   
  
All else that she said… they could wait until she was ready.  


* * *

  
The jungle was just ahead of them. Penelo could see it, _feel it_ even with how humid the air was getting. She had almost forgotten the difference between heat and humidity, what with how Rabanastre was almost temperature controlled with the crowds they had. Usually in the musky sense, but it still came out the same.  
  
Here, on the other hand, Penelo was having to take deeper breaths to keep the air in, pushing her breasts out with each heave. It was impossible to miss how Fran was eyeing her as she walked, eyes looking at her chest as they puffed out. She knew that only because Penelo was having the same problem when it came to Fran, namely avoiding looking at her exposed breasts and all the beauty it provided to her. At least Penelo’s were covered.  
  
Covered by only a pair of bra and panties that she’d _swear_ were wet because of the high humidity and nothing else. Just sweat collecting on the clothes and certainly not her getting randy at the idea of walking naked next to her mate, and there being any number of Viera would could see and fuck them along the way. Of course, that included a_ new _kind of thing to fuck, once she remembered the Sleipnir and Viper that had made use of the strange Viera and Fran.  
  
Watching the dark Viera next to her being tied up and fucked by a pair of dicks, smacking ass and pussy lips and the woman _still_ able to keep her cool. Penelo was still entertained in her dreams at what she saw, and that manifested into cold dips in the rivers when she could. When Fran didn’t jump her and fuck her pussy dry in the meantime.  
  
“Penelo.” The whisper next to her sounded almost like another invite for said trounce. She wasn’t opposed to it, and licked her lips as she looked up at Fran. The look on the Viera’s face, however, matched with her lapine ears searching the dense woods in front of them, implied something else. Penelo was immediately on edge then.   
  
“What is it?” She questioned, looking around for a sign. She may not have Fran’s hearing, but she wasn’t about to let that lead to negligence on her part. “Another Viper? A Viera? Chocobo maybe?” She would have heard the last one, two maybe depending on _what_ the Viera was doing, or fucking. But Fran’s tight shake of her head was more than a bit worrying.  
  
“No,” The Viera replied, dark skin shifting a bit. “A thing I did not think to see beyond the jungle. Not before we entered the woods.” The answer did little to nothing to calm Penelo down. She bit her lip, bending at her knees, as she looked to where Fran was staring. It didn’t take her long to see the grass started to bend, the low growl of something approaching them.  
  
What Penelo saw first was the dark spotted skin creeping through the grass like a shadow. That alone was enough to set her on edge. She was easily pushed past it when the creature’s snout preached the taller grasses, letting it stare at them and them back. Stare at its pair of eyes, and a mass of whiskers that vibrated about its face, in time with the growl that came from it. Forelimbs slowly stalked outwards from there, crushing the grass it moved forward, pacing like a predator that it so clearly knew itself to be.  
  
The long wispy lengths that came about its sides moved with the wind, the growling of the beast seeming to still the air with the ferocity and threat. It was enough to give even Fran pause, a clear sign of dire things to come. If not that, then the wiry whiskers that slipped past its side like ribbons made the situation only more tense. Penelo _knew_ what the beast was. So large and imposing it was impossible to not recognize it. But not why its skin was so dark and spotted like it was.  
  
“A Coeurl,” Fran near silently hissed. “An _alpha_ Coeurl.” Apparently, she knew what it was. Penelo didn’t speak, afraid to turn away from the monster. “A beast that hunts only when hungry and wastes no morsel once taken. But this leader of the pack hunts for more than food and nature.” That didn’t sound any better.  
  
“Why is it out here then?” Penelo asked back, trying to keep herself still. The small shakes her body produced betrayed her. Fran answered when the beast finally breached the grass. At that time, Penelo was sure she had her answer, without the Viera’s interjection.   
  
Because when the Coeurl stood before them, tall on even hind legs, and with its dark tendrils like warps of magic, her eyes were finally drawn to something that was far more vicious, perhaps just as deadly, and near impossible to ignore.  
  
The long studded hemipenes at least were quite the sight.  
  
“To mate.” Fran’s words sealed the situation in stone. Penelo gulped as well.  
  
She didn’t need to think long to know this foe was beyond either of them, even together. It had to be strong, fast, and clearly looking for something it wanted to take. If they tried to fight it, it may only turn out for the worst. That was almost _just_ as bad, if not _far_ worse. Because compared to most of the other cocks she saw, fake or otherwise, it was big. _They_ were big.  
  
Two penises, joined at the base, and sticking out probably as long as her forearm. _Each_ of them. Size alone was daunting, but then the fact that it was _ribbed_, clearly indicated by the way the sides and edges of the dick turned and showed those odd balls on them. It would feel like… it would feel like something was _dragging_ inside of her if she went with it. And… oh dang it, she was getting wet again. Almost as if _that_ was something the beast could sense, it growled at them. Hold on…  
  
“Can it… sense arousal?” Penelo asked lightly. Fran didn’t turn when she answered.  
  
“Yes. It’s sense of smell is strong.” That made the Hume swallow hard. Even as… oh no! Fran was taking off what little she had on!  
  
“W-Wait!” Penelo quickly let out, earning her a step back when the Coeurl nearly _roared_ now. It didn’t but it did make its posture all the easier to see as dominating. Weak little Penelo, clinging to a Viera for strength, would get it.   
  
“There is no time to wait,” Fran returned. She took a step forward, but Penelo did not release her hand. Not even when Fran turned to her, the first look of irritation on her face that she had seen in some time. It wasn’t a good look, let alone one she wanted to be under. “Penelo, this is not a time to be meek.” She didn’t get it. That _wasn’t_ it.  
  
“No, it’s... “ she swallowed, putting her eyes back on the Alpha Coeurl. “I think… it wants me.” She spoke the words as she released Fran’s hand, standing as straight as she could. “A-At least _I’m_ the one who’s been thinking about us… for hours now. It probably smelled me, not you.” Because Fran was careful, but Penelo was still new here.  
  
“Penelo,” the Viera spoke, but the Hume only shook her head. She had said that this _may_ happen before. Now it was happening, just not in a circumstance she thought she’d be under.  
  
“I-It’s okay,” she spoke again, more for herself, this time with a step forward. “I just... I just have to endure it, right?” That was how sex was a lot of the time, at least from the other girls she’d talked to about being with guys. This Coeurl was clearly a man so it would… it would take her. And probably about as gently as she could imagine. She imagined she’d be buried in the ground by the time it was done. Great.  
  
Fran was silent as Penelo walked forward, undoing the clasp on her bra and letting it fall behind her. Her panties were quick to join them, leaving her bare with only her boots at her feet, and body shivering out fear. Her excitement was relegated to the smooth wetness between her thighs, leaking down each of her legs. Slowly, carefully, she turned her back to the monster, settling on her knees thereafter.  
  
_SLAM!_ It was as far as she got before the monster pinned her to the ground, ass under its belly.  
  
“GUH!” She let out, more of shock than pain. Her face twisted in the grass and dirt, seeing the creature’s massive body above her. Dark as the shadow she was under. Forelegs were over her head, hind legs at her bent knees. And… And a pair of cocks pushing at her pussy and asshole, at once.   
  
She hadn’t endured _that_ since Rabanastre, when Fran had first made love to her, in the alley close to the bazaar, and with a random Viera passing by and joining the fun. Now it was a monster that was going to take both roles, as its voice rumbled above her, almost approvingly, and the Hume submissively pinned beneath it.   
  
A part of her _knew_ she had a chance to escape. She may not have been ideal to fight, especially not now that she was naked down to her last article of clothing, but if she kicked up hard enough, she could stun the monster. That could give Fran time to attack it, between the eyes. If she did that, they may be able to escape. But if she did… she would be _unlike_ Fran and the Viper.  
  
Fran, Penelo soon realized, who was watching her on her own bended knees, fingers clasped tightly around the grass beneath her. She did that as the Coeurl above her moved its hind quarters back and forth, smothering her pussy and asshole with its cock heads. She shivered in breath as she felt them probing her, ready for something, she wasn’t naive enough to believe anything.  
  
“I-It’s okay, Fran,” Penelo spoke with as much confidence as she could manage. It was severely short even for her. There was something knocking at her back door, and she was afraid she’d lose sense of herself if she tried to look at it. “I’m just… following the _GACK~_” Her words were cut off by the obvious.  
  
The obvious, in this case, reaming her asshole and fucking her pussy so hard her legs nearly _fired_ out at her sides, fully extended and lifted her ass into the air. Her face dug into the dirt as her nails made trenches int the grass, eyes wide and already drooling from the suddenness of the fucking. And the fucking was that and all the more.  
  
Here Penelo had thought the fake cock that Fran had used on her so constantly was something more pleasurable than her own fingers could ever manage. That was true. But the cock that was fucking her pussy, _already hitting the hole to her cervix, _as her asshole was reamed,_ making it feel like her spine was being straightened_, was made all the better by the bumps that ran up the cocks.  
  
She could see them before, but fucked into the dirt and with _nothing_ else to feel, she could count the bumps as the ran over her already over stretch colon and cunt walls, massaging them in a way that made her already spasming bottom writhe. OH yeah, she was cumming, or more like she had already cume.  
  
Penelo couldn’t make sense of up or down, let alone if her face dragging in the grass was because the creature was fucking her if she was shoving and dragging herself forward and back. Even if the beast was just fucking her with its jack-hammering hips, at a speed she was sure a Moggle Smith would be enamored with, her body was twisting left and right, and she couldn’t tell why. Nothing was making sense to Penelo in the midst of the haze she was being devolved into.  
  
She only knew she was truly being ruined with her holes being fucked in tandem, filling her gut and rear to a degree she didn’t think her body was capable of. Intense as Fran was with her, and the other Viera tended to make it, this was to a degree that would make even the most experienced of lovers bend their knee and scream.  
  
Penelo would have done the same, if she had air to let loose with. So instead, all she could do was breath in between what few pockets of breath she could, feeling like she was choking at times between the fucking and reaming she was enduring. The bumps on the cocks making her ass shake between the blows the Alpha Coeurl was dealing it. Dealing it with gusto!  
  
Was this pain? Pleasure? The Hume couldn’t even tell. Not even when she came again. And again.  
  
Her head was almost slamming into the dirt, it being one of the few points of contact keeping her straight. Her ass was still being carried by the pair of cocks in her, legs writhing too much and extended too far duo to the depth the dicks were nailing her. The idea of giving them even an _ounce_ of sensation to flex meant squeezing against the cocks inside of her, hitting well beyond the edge of her womb now. That would mean knocking her out.  
  
Penelo could only endure. Endure as she volunteered for this. All the same that Fran had for the Viper. She had taken the blow then a-and this was the Hume doing as the Viera did. She promised she would, and she _could!_ She was taking this fucking and reaming like her mate would! She clenched jaw trying to assure herself she could. Groaning between the fucking endurance she had to put up with and… and…  
  
The beast didn’t come. But it started to swell.  
  
The Alpha Coeurl ground its hips into her as Penelo began to feel the base of the cocks swell. The edge of her pussy lips started to expand, filling her up to a degree she _knew_ would cause tearing. She _knew_ it because she felt her asshole enduring the same thing! The expanding of her rear end to a degree that should have meant ruination to some point. Her breath was failing her, it was all too much!  
  
Penelo’s entire being bent forward, fingers to elbows digging into the grass and dirt as she tried to force_ any_ amount of air into her. All she got instead was the sight of her pussy and gut being filled, able to _trace_ with her eyes the cock that was the base of her ribs! Even the dots that were its bumped and ribbed cock fucking her! She could only imagine it was the same way behind her, up her colon and through her to the point she doubted she’d be able to evenly walk again after this. Could she walk? Could she move? Could she _think!?_  
  
“Breathe, Penelo.” Fran’s voice broke through her haze.  
  
The Hume dragged her chin across the ground, seeing the Viera on all fours as well, staring at her intently. Alabaster hair hung over her like a man, sharp eyes comforting to her frightened gaze. Even as her breasts dragged at the ground, body feeling numb through the pleasure that literally ripped through her, she kept her eyes on Penelo, and the Viera did not blink.  
  
“Breathe now. Breathe and relax, stare at me.” She couldn’t and wouldn’t look anywhere else. She kept her gaze affixed on the woman, watching her alabaster lips breathe easily, an effort she tried to mimic. One that was impossible with her jaw hung open as far as it was.  
  
But she did breathe, retching breaths that made her chest drag across the grass and nearly scratching her skin. IT didn’t even compare to the abuse her asshole and pussy were undergoing, enough that she would need a day and night to even _dream_ of moving. And that was while the Alpha Coeurl atop her continued to grind in her, and she could see its own hind legs bending. She _felt_ her body lower.  
  
Then, the creature pulled back, dragging Penelo back with it.  
  
Quick as her lapine heritage, Fran grabbed her hands. The result of the two was instantaneous.  
  
The knots in her ass and cunt exploded outwards, sending the tidal waves of semen back. She could barely feel her legs being coated with the mess, numb and fucked over as they were. She more heard the liquids spray the grass and dirt, in time with a long dry moan from her lips, back arching ass eh exploded herself, from a curled ball held up by cocks in her to a plank that was being drenched with water.  
  
And, of course, she came again.  
  
This time, when she was done, she collapsed forwards into Fran’s arms. The Viera was quick to pull her forward, making her rest against the dark bosom like pillows, legs still extended out and twitching as she felt air cool her. Wind drifted into her, her holes flexing as cum drained from her, moaning from either the wanton exposure, or desire to redo what she had done.   
  
Her hair was undone at some point, only recognized because her vision was filled with blonde for a moment. Long fingers combed them back, massaging her forehead and dragging them behind her ear. Sweat stained her face, just as cum and juices were all that kept her lower extremities cool.   
  
Only barely could she hear the Alpha Coeurl moving away from them, a quick gruff of either satisfaction or distaste. Penelo could not care what. She only recognized it stomping away back into the grass, leaving her alone with Penelo once again.  
  
“That was excellent, Penelo.” The Viera’s short whispers were loud as screams to her. “More than I imagined you willing for your first, but handled as well as your millionth.” She wasn’t sure it would be a compliment coming from anyone else. “Not prey to a beast, but a lover to a mate. Wondrous, beautiful.” She hummed at the sweet nothings.  
  
Her hands _barely_ had the strength to curl around the woman holding her, grunting as the sparks of her frequent orgasms continued to roll through her. Mini-contractions still pushing through her, as intense as anything she had endured before, even more so than running leagues with little more than a cupped hand’s worth of water. She had doubtlessly sweated and cume a hundred times said amount now.  
  
“You have been used thoroughly, that I cannot deny,” Fran continued to speak. “And more than just your body.” Her long arms continued to hold her, matching fingers combing her undone blonde hair. “Your mind has been stressed, and now it is time for it to relax. Relax and release the mating you endured.”  
  
Penelo continued to sigh through the spasms of her body,_ still_ feeling the sensations of those ribbed cocks pushing through her anus and pussy. Even the memory of how they filled her to the point that her gut and cunt were distended was something incredible.   
  
Breath returned to her slowly still, enough that she thought day had turned to night, but that was probably her mind making sense of the way it was hutting on and off through all the pleasure and pressure her body had felt. Eventually, slowly, she came back. She realized she had been held by Fran all that time. She realized she was being comforted through all that abuse, and looking to her side, Penelo realized something. When the Alpha Coeurl had walked or stalked away, it had done something more than fuck her.  
  
It had cleaned, more properly dragged, its cocks through her underwear, drenching them in cum and ruining them in the brush. _Wonderful._  
  
“I’ve… I’ve lost all my clothes,” Penelo weakly muttered, weak as she felt. Fran continued to pet her ruined hair, undone and having her fingers comb through it. “I’ve got… nothing t-to wear.” With how sore her pussy felt, that was something she was sure was going to show itself, especially with how she was still biting her lips to keep herself sane. Fran’s modest chuckle next to her, while she rested her bosom, helped only a bit.  
  
“Perhaps that is true,” the Viera spoke easily to her. “But that is also the same for me now. We are naked together.” That was true, and Penelo could admit, that did help. “You have already revealed much more to strangers than just your body. You have shown them kindness and trust. Trust shown to the animals of the wilds.” Well, you had to trust something if you were going to have sex with it. A reasonable amount of trust at least.   
  
“Guess that’s… true…” Penelo admitted. She sighed as she nuzzled closer to Fran, only to jerk when her thighs tried to shut, forcing her abused puss and ass to send out a rather stringent reply in the form of her frayed nerves firing. It came out as a weak whine and heavier release of her pussy juices. “Still… it’s going to be hard…” That was the truth.  
  
“What is, Penelo?” Fran’s question almost caught her off guard, until the Hume saw a golden opportunity. She giggled what she could through her heaving breasts and sore cunt. She answered with a whisper.  
  
“Hiding how much I want to fuck you.” She was only able to weakly laugh at Fran’s blinking at her, the surprise on the Viera’s face almost worth being fucked to near death by the Coeurl. Almost.  
  
What made it worth it was how tightly Fran was holding her. That was perfect.  


* * *

  
Despite having walked so little today, Penelo couldn’t contain the shakes running through her body. Small trembles that made her feet step slowly, waiting until her footing was sure, before she moved on. Though the forest had grown dense around them, and the path they walked on more of gnarled roots than the soil of the Ozmone or Giza Plains, she still took far longer to move than she initially thought she would.  
  
She had already walked this path once before, though with more friends at the time. And though she now had a companion with her that was far more than merely a traveling partner, for more to her life than she had been years ago, it made the trek no less nerve-wrecking to her, and for a reason that was so unlike what she thought it would have been when she started it weeks ago.   
  
Walking nude in her own home was enough to make her blush, but now she was walking with nothing but her boots on her feet as she traveled to a foreign kingdom, Fran’s home, and with the Viera side-by-side with her. Just as nude, exposed, and showing the world all, she had to bare.  
  
More than once in mid-walk, she would stop and raise her hands to her breasts, trying to cover them, only to accidently flick her nipples, making her let out a sound of pleasure, accompanied by Fran putting her hand over her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Unfortunately, that only succeeded in making her heat worse than before.  
  
To say they had fucked frequently the past few days was to say a Chocobo was hard to excite.  
  
Fran had fucked Penelo, naked as they were now, while she was crouched on the ground and pulled back by her shoulders, hung over a rock and fucked until the boulder felt like it would crack, her head in the Viera’s lap, pleasuring the hardened fake cock like it was a true member to impregnate her, and even with her ass exposed and split by the Viera, at one point walked with her like a cock ornament. It wasn’t even Fran’s fault.  
  
Every time Penelo realized her nakedness, she got excited. Fran was trying to help and appease, as she promised to only protect her, so that meant giving her exactly what she wanted. Penelo had drunk nearly all their water supply in a matter of days she had cum so much. How Fran was keeping herself controlled was a secret the woman was willing to do anything to know. Then again, she had already done more than most would be willing to, so there wasn’t much left to offer.  
  
Those curiosities and fears, however, were put aside when they came across a familiar path. One that was made of vines wished into existence, and granted by the jungle abode. How they had not drawn themselves back, Penelo didn’t know. All she recognized was this was where Fran first began to show herself to her, and she had tried to help her.  
  
Such as now, when she took a step, and she realized Fran was a step behind. After walking gait in step with one another for days, it was blatantly apparent to her. So much so that she had to stop and turn, keeping her eyes off of the Viera’s exposed breasts and to her focused eyes. They were aimed ahead, straight and stoic. That was both alike and different from last time.  
  
“Fran,” Penelo mentioned her name, calling her almost “Are… are you okay?” Her hand reached out and grasped the Viera’s long fingers. She was happy to feel the older woman squeezing them in kind, a thankful sing she was there.  
  
“I am,” she returned. “And I am not. I am unsure of what will come ahead, depending too much on what I want, so I am concerned.” Penelo quirked her lips, not sure herself how to respond to that. So instead, she did as she normally would in the face of something new.  
  
“It’ll be okay.” She reassured herself, and Fran. “I don’t know anyone who’s as smart as you are, and you sound like you’ve been thinking about this for a while. I mean… my biggest concern is how I’m dressed.” Or rather not dressed, as her pert nipples showed, not to mention her pussy was still a little moist, the benefit of being naked next to her lover for so long. “I thought if anything, you’d be just as nervous. The only time I’ve seen you naked before.... Well, the past few weeks, was when we took baths, and even the you were shy.”  
  
“I was respectful,” Fran corrected, though she did little to hide her smile. “Princess Ashe, her highness, was unsure about baring her body, so short after losing her love. I did not wish to give her an ill sense of self.” Penelo _capitalized_ on that.  
  
“And _that’s_ how I know we’ll be okay.” Her point at Fran only made the lapine eared woman twist her head. “Because you think so well of what others may be thinking, they’re just no way anyone will be that afraid to see you. I mean, I _still_ don’t really know what you have planned, and I know you have something.” It was jarringly obvious at this point. “But if you brought us here for a reason, then it’s a reason good enough for me. And for everyone back in the village, your sisters especially… I _know_ they’ll be happy to hear it.” Penelo struck a pose like Va’an, hands on her hips.  
  
It probably didn’t look nearly as heroic or confident, what naked save for her boots and appearing to be asking for a good fucking, which she wouldn’t mind given the number of partners and acts she’d participated in the past few weeks, but that was beside the point. Fran was just as naked, far taller and stronger, but appearing less sure of herself.  
  
That was until she heard the whisper of a chuckle from the Viera, making Penelo grin all the brighter. Her smile intensified when the Viera ran hands over her shoulders. Instead of twisting her nipples for a bit of fun, or maybe trying to call over some other dangerous animal in the forest to entertain them, Fran instead pulled her close. Penelo was smothered in her breasts again, dark pillows holding her close, but she only hummed into them.  
  
“I never questioned my feelings for you, once I knew they were already found,” Fran spoke above her. “But I does my heart well to see you prove yourself a beacon to me, when I am so often lost in the worries of my own mind.” Penelo shook her head, unintentionally motor-boating the mammaries. Pleasant, but not the point.  
  
“You’ve done a lot more for me than the other way around.” She felt a hand comb her head as she spoke in response. “Don’t think that’s going to change any time soon.”  
  
“I would not dream to whisper such a thought,” Fran replied back. “Accompany me more, and I will guard you from all that I can.” Penelo believed her.  
  
And with hand in hand, they walked down the vine path towards Eruyt Village. Penelo was so nervous that her tits had yet to shrink or pussy dry out. Rather the opposite in fact. It was only Fran’s nakedness that kept her from asking for at least leaves to cover herself the more they walked. Maybe the trees didn’t care that they were naked, but she had been here before.  
  
The Viera were _not_ naked when Va’an and everyone else had made it here. Walking naked among them, even after she had fucked no less than half a dozen of them before coming here, was not something she thought would be wise. Rather the opposite in fact. Then again, compared to fucking animals, including the Viera she had witnessed be reamed by a Sleipnir, this could hardly compare.  
  
So, it was with that mindset that when the breached the edge of the forest, entering the village’s sights, that Penelo found herself once more, hopefully for the final time, confused. The gates of the village were the same, but the Viera at their helm were not.  
  
Last time she as here, they were decidedly _not_ naked.   
  
Yet here were a pair of guards, flanking the gates, and showing off busts that made Penelo small in comparison, but were still dominated by Fran’s larger bosom. It was the oddest sense of pride she had in some time. She put it aside when one of the guards spoke, her breasts shaking as she hit the spear of her lance against the ground.   
  
“Fran, sister of Jote,” she spoke, and the Viera next to her raised her head to hear, lapine ears waving. “You have been granted permission to enter the village once more. The elder has agreed to your request.” The words, though obviously good, only confused Penelo a bit more.  
  
“What does that mean?” She quickly whispered to the other Viera, noticing eyes on her already.  
  
“A task I will explain forthright later,” was the easy reply. “For now, be prepared to enter the village once again.” Right, because she was naked, even though the other Viera were. Penelo still nodded, grasping at the long-fingered hand a bit tighter still. This was something she had to prepare for.  
  
Be it more Viera magic or the Gildergreen acting upon it, the gates of the village opened, the stoic Viera side-by-side unmoving as it did so. The sound of the gates welcoming then came like a tree being uprooted, the jungle around them shifting with the motion. Penelo breathed deep in the hot air, letting it wash over her. Fran never let go.  
  
And when the jungle opened up, she saw inside a sight she recognized well. One filled with Viera women, warriors and maidens alike, walking around with tasks at hand across the root system beneath them. The huts made of oak and lumbar built on the extended branches of the massive forest giants, giving them as much perch as if assembled on stone. It was all familiar, and giving her a breath of air that had little to do with the rich oxygen around them.  
  
What she did not expect, and what was every Viera in eyesight being utterly, completely, and almost shockingly naked.  
  
“I know this is different from before,” Fran spoke next to her. “But it was by request I made and request granted by my sister. Be at peace, as they are no more disturbed by your nakedness than I am sure you are by them.” Only a month prior and such a statement would have meant little, as anyone would be disturbed and shocked by the sight of so many naked women.  
  
“Is there… a reason _why?_” She wasn’t appalled, not after all that she had seen. But curiosity wasn’t so easily put away. The soft chuckle of Fran met her ears, accompanied by witnessing the smiles on the flanking Viera guards, with their rather well-defined flanks, was something she was having affected her more than she’d like. Namely in the form of a rather telling trail.  
  
“We guard ourselves from outsiders, Penelo,” Fran spoke sweet and slowly. “You are an outsider no more.” The words melted her, and the trail down her was evident of such.  
  
Walking trepidatiously forward, she was already wary of the number of women who flaunted their asses, breasts and cunts. A fair number of them being smacked or flicked as they walked by one another. She bit her lip as she watched, hoping Fran did not mind the tightness with which she held her hands. Aside from that, Penelo could only gape. Gape and wonder just what were going on.  
  
Whatever it was… she only needed to stay by Fran’s side to find out. That was somewhere she had no intention of leaving. Especially when she saw who was approaching now.  
  
Walking towards them with crossing steps and long legs, dark skin that was a shade matching Fran’s own. Large breasts that sat atop an hourglass figure, tipped with lapine ears that sat high above her head. Alabaster ears that sat above bob-cut hair, matching in shade and color. The same breasts that shook with every step forward, long arms waving at her side, tight and controlled. Tight as the pussy that was between her legs, and _impossible _to ignore.   
  
Not the least of all because it was near impossible to forget she was looking at the naked form of Fran’s younger sister, Mjrn.  
  
“Fran!” the Viera spoke, eyes kind as the smile she kept. Her eyes drifted from her elder sister to the Hume next to her, Penelo grinning as well as she could, staring at the naked sister of her mate. “And Penelo! It has been so long since last saw you! Not since you and the Hume princess ventured past.” Penelo smiled as well as she could, agreeing with the sentiment.  
  
The Viera looked different now, without clothes on her obviously. She looked bouncier as well, yet still fuller. She doubted a few years next to the vast difference in Hume and Viera ages would change her much. And yet… she looked different. Different, and _appetizing_. A thought that wormed her way into her not the least because of what she and Fran had been doing for so long. Enough for a certainly lecherous idea to wrap in her mind, and one she thought well not to pursue.  
  
With quick steps forward, she opened her arms, puckered her lips, and pressed them against Mjrn’s own.  
  
The sensation drew a quick gasp from the younger Viera, only to quickly be followed by her wrapping her arms around her as well. Those long arms found their way to her ass, just as long fingers squeezing her cheeks and pulling her up and forward, onto the edges of her toes as she deepened the kiss.  
  
Tongues met one another as their lips parted, heated breaths pushing past one another with breasts flattened in kind. It made for quick exchanges of fluid, matched by just as much running through her cunt lips and down her thighs. She could tell, now that she had fucked so many Viera before her, that the action was reciprocated by Mjrn.  
  
“_Mwa~~!_” Until, with breathy separation, the pair leaned their heads away from one another. Penelo with her arms still tight around the othe Viera’s chest, and Mjrn with her arms tight around the Hume’s ass. Both a hair short of breath, and grinning towards one another.  
  
“Fran was right,” Mjrn spoke, arms wrapping around the shorter Hume. “You are a most wonderful lover to keep.”  
  
The words were kind enough to make her smile. Fran, just behind her, was quick to join her, and them.


	3. Eruyt Village

Consciousness came to Penelo in a slow haze. Slow enough that she was having difficulty telling if she was dreaming or not as her eyes beat away the sleep, she’d been wrapped up so tightly in. Slow breaths, mistakeable for deep moans, left her as she arched her back, bending backwards and toes straightening, almost like a cat lying on its side. It was when she managed to crack a few of those bones, to her immense pleasure, she knew that she was awake. It still took her a moment more to remember where she was.  
  
The slow wrinkle of leaves beneath her, the sound of strained wound around her, reminded her at least that she wasn’t sleeping in her usual travel cot. Not even her own bed. Her hands still grasped tightly at a thin sheet over her, one that was warm to the touch and felt like a blanket ready for the coldest winters. Beating more sleep from her gaze, she was able to see just why that was.  
  
She was able to see the forest covered bed that she lay in, see the bright sun filtering its way through a glassless window, and make out the gentle breeze, carrying the chirps of birds across it. Even just waking up, Penelo felt a sense of peace that lacked only a singular element to be perfect. It was enough to remind the Hume where she lay, and enough to make her flop to her back, staring at the ceiling, and grin about it.  
  
Penelo was back in Eruyt Village. She was in Fran’s home village. She was in the home of her sisters, the house of the village elder, and she was resting in the bed of her mate, naked as the day she was born.  
  
The memories were enough to churn a brighter smile to her face, even if she was curious where Fran was. Though, it was hardly surprising to wake up after the dark Viera. She spun in the bed, angling her legs off the edge and pushing her way to her feet. Well-cut wooden planks met her soles, warm to the touch. It made her giggle all the more. Less for the feeling, and more for what she knew was coming.  
  
That began by pushing the sheet off of herself, and letting her walk about the bedroom naked as could be. She stretched her arms as she looked down at herself, giggling as she spun in Fran’s room, bare for her mate to see, _and quite possibly fuck_, at first glance. In a room that was surrounded by nature, she felt free as could be.  
  
And, to her slight embarrassment, a bit hungry. Enough to make her stop and put a hand over her stomach. Perhaps that was where her Viera went, to get food. It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time. If that was the case, then Penelo was going to join her.  
  
She walked to the room’s edge, grasping the root grown handle of the door, pulling it open and stepping out.  
  
_SLAP-SLAP! _“_GUH~ UGH~!_” And straight into the scene of Fran and Jote having sex. Penelo had to blink again when she saw it. _Really_ saw it.   
  
Fran, the tall seemingly invincible woman she had gone on an epic adventure with months ago, then traveled naked with for weeks, having sex in more ways, positions, and kinks than she’d ever dream to entertain, now being shoved against the table in the center of the room, breasts smashed on the surface of it, as another Viera clapped her hips against her ass.  
  
A swinging motion that made the lapine ears of the Viera bend and twist with every harsh thrust against her, arms bent at her sides and scraping at the wooden table. Her back was bowed like Penelo thought _hers_ must have looked like whenever Fran was fucking her. But now… she was seeing it not only in the reverse, but from the side. So shocked by the sight of the alabaster-haired Viera getting fucked- “_GAH~”_ -_especially_ with the moans she interjected between the thrusts, Penelo almost forgot about _who_ was fucking the seemingly unstoppable Fran.  
  
“You have been gone for some time, Fran,” Jote spoke. Penelo hadn’t remembered seeing her last night, being led into the how my Mjrn. That didn’t stop her from staring now, the woman just as naked as her younger sister beneath her, pelvis grinding against the large dark ass of the other Viera, almost grabbing at her hips possessively. “After promising swift returns and talks, you gave nothing.” She raised her hand up as she spoke.  
  
_SMACK-SMACK!_ Then proceeded to slap Fran’s ass with a swift wallop to one side, swinging it back handed across the other cheek. She saw her mates skin _prickle_ with pleasure, sweat beating off of her with the blows. From what Penelo could see, almost rooted in place, it was like she was debating between curling backwards into a wheel or slamming her head into the table and turning into the ball.  
  
Whatever option she chose, it didn’t stop the fucking her elder sister was giving her, or the way her cheeks were being beaten a harsh red.  
  
“Ah! Penelo has awoken!” The voice of Mjrn, barely, managed to draw Penelo’s attention. Even then, it was only because the youngest of the trio of sisters was sitting a short distance from her fucking siblings. The smile she wore across her dark lips was as genuine as the day prior. Her body was just as dressed as then, too. “Apologies if my siblings awoke you. Jote wished to converse with Fran before you were about.” From what Penelo was witnessing, conversing was far from what they were doing.  
  
“Letters, texts, messengers, all are free to come by our village,” _SMACK-SMACK!_ The words were followed with more beats against Fran’s ass, marring her dark skin an even darker shade of Red. Penelo felt her thighs shake as she stared at it. Fascinated… and baffling confused. “Words spoken last were of your commitment to stay in lip service with us. Yet no words since your journey’s end, ended only by you bringing a mate with you to our home.” _SMACK_! Another beat and another moan from Fran. The Hume watched the back of the elder sister’s hand coming down for a back swing.  
  
But deftly as she knew her mate to be, Penelo witnessed Fran catch it. She twisted what she could, still pinned between the table and her sister’s hips, held firmly in place why what was doubtlessly a cock up her cunt. How far was yet to be seen, though Fran’s flushed face, complemented by drool edging at her alabaster lips, insinuated a deep penetration.   
  
“I-I have… been… _s-searching_,” Fran began to say, and it was another rare moment she couldn’t believe her mate was speaking with such difficult. At least this time she wasn’t sporting an injury on her. The blemish on her rear could only debatably be considered one at that… “You know this…_ Jote_. It was for-_GUH~_” _SMACK!_  
  
Jote silenced Fran with a smack of her opposite hand across the Viera’s backside, making Fran jerk and release the hand she was holding. _**SMACK! **__“GAGH~_” Apparently all that built up momentum hurt. Hurt… though from the way she saw Fran bow her back, baring her breasts and letting her tongue roll out of the perfect white lips… perhaps that was the wrong word for it.  
  
“An hour to pen a letter would not postpone your journey by years.” The simple response came with the cock being dragged out to the head. Penelo only realized then she was right before… it was longer than Fran’s dildo. _SMACK!_ And it must have hit just as hard.  
  
The Hume bit her lips as she watched the ethereal white hair on Fran bristle at the fucking at her rear end, hand in hand with the waves of force rippling over her body. Thighs hitting the edge of the table, breasts bouncing as she was pulled back into a bow, and only one eager hand reach away from being pulled up and flush with her sister. Penelo almost thought that was coming, as she watched Jote push her other hand out.  
  
**SLAM!** Apparently not though. Instead of pulling Fran back, she shoved the younger Viera down, putting her body weight on top of her and pinning her completely across the table. Her face turned sideways, showing Penelo the grit teeth and cross-eyed look in Fran’s eyes. She stared at it all through the sounds of fucking and sex between the siblings.  
  
It was only after she felt something trickling down her _own _thigh that she realized how turned on she was getting. She shook her head to calm herself, a bit annoyed she forgot to braid her hair. She blamed the nudity, what good it did.  
  
“Come Penelo, do not mind my sisters,” Mjrn spoke to her, waving her hand in a circular motion, egging her towards the table. “Come sit with me! Let us converse! It has been sometime since I have seen you. You and my elder sister.” The youngest of the three, bob cut and nude, grinned as her breasts hung over the table.  
  
She didn’t react for a moment to the scene only arm’s reach away from her. Only barely making motions with the spittle and juices of Fran’s currently being fucked pussy splashed against her side. There truly were no boundaries for the Viera, as far as Penelo could track. Nudity as a normal sense of attire, fucking in groups with little ceremony beyond greeting, having sex in the open wilderness or alleys, where any could come and see, baring pussies and ass for creatures to fuck, and now, to Penelo’s only slight surprise, not even siblings were off limits from the carnal desires.  
  
_SMACK!_ “_GAH~!_” Or perhaps carnal punishment was more accurate a term, Penelo amended. Changed as she watched, Fran’s fingers dig into the table, ass wobbling as Jote slapped her palm over her ass cheek again, in time with her dildo slamming upwards into her cunt. Rare as it was, already noted as such, Penelo was having a hard time looking away from Fran’s disheveled look of pleasure.   
  
Something about the strong Viera’s face twisted into a look of pleasure, bent over and being railed from behind, biting her lips with her large bare breasts swaying beneath her, all of it framed by her billowy white hair bouncing over her back… Penelo felt her cheeks stained the same color of red as Fran’s, and she wasn’t even the one being fucked, let alone by her elder sister.   
  
“Ignore them,” Mjrn spoke, as if such an act were feasible for her. “At least for this moment. I wish to speak to you about Eruyt, as I can tell you are not used to the nakedness of others. If incorrect, then not expecting it.” Well… the latter was closer, after having to walk across the plains in an increasing state of undress.  
  
“You handle it _well_, outsider,” Jote spoke a compliment, all the while slamming her hips against Fran’s rear. “We hide ourselves in silk and gown to ease the mind of those ill-prepared.” Considering how she’d never seen someone else naked before, that was probably a good idea. Just a few months ago and Penelo was sure she would have passed out in shock.   
  
“I-It’s not that I don’t like seeing people naked, or something like that.” The soft chuckle from Mjrn distracted her, but not as much as listening to the clapping of Jote’s hips against Fran’s ass. “I-I just grew up with people… well, covering up is all. All of the sudden I find out that Fran prefers it a-and the rest of Viera like it… then that’s… normal here? Is that the right word? I-I’m not stumbling into a ritual or something, am I? Are we?” She asked as she looked to Fran.  
  
Judging from the way her mate was biting her lip as she continued to shake across the table, her hair practically knitting itself to Jote above her, tying their hair together, probably not the best person to look at.  
  
“It is normal, that I promise,” Mjrn spoke in return. “I cannot tell all of why we have such a difference, but I know this. The rest of those beyond the jungle value that which they had. Value is given to what is private. Among the Viera, value is given to what is shared.” Then her eyes looked to her side, watching her sisters still going at it. Penelo had to admit, it was a hard sight to look away from. Enough to make her own fluids start to flow a bit more.  
  
“A village is strong for the bonds of trust,” Jote spoke up when eyes were on her, though Penelo wasn’t about to admit it was because she was staring at Fran’s cross-eyed gaze. “Trust is gained by offering that most precious. When all is shown, all is known. And when all is shared, all is sacred.” The Hume’s head slowly nodded at the words. There was logic to it, some, a little… she was sure it was just because she was watching her mate getting fucked from behind that her mind wasn’t catching up as well as she’d like.  
  
“We would not want you to see the village clothed again, hidden in another way than the trunks of the trees,” Mjrn returned. Returned as she lifted a hand and put it against Fran’s side, trailing up her skin. Her nails danced against it and Penelo could watch the trail of sweat being pulled away by her. Her Viera, as in _actually hers_, whimpered between her grunts of getting fucked. _SLAP-SLAP!_ And spanked. “So now the village is open to you, to one who has earned the trust of our sister.”   
  
“A sister who, though her actions are just and strong, still does not value the weight of words,” Jote added on without missing a beat, or thrust. Penelo watched as she slowly stood up to her tallest, never missing a hump still. Penelo watched her, mesmerized, as her breasts shook in time with her hips slapping against Pyrrha’s rear. She was honestly a bit stunned the table hadn’t collapsed yet. “But who I can tell is slowly learning her lesson.” Penelo saw her raise her hand again.  
  
Then she saw Fran _thrust_ her ass back, slamming her own cooch into Jote. The breath of exertion was mixed with the heated breath of lust, and Penelo gave out her own at the sight. Seeing Fran fucking Jote back so hard the older Viera tipped away, fake cock springing out of her pussy and letting her mate spin around, baring her breasts, sweat, and all.  
  
Penelo had watched Fran take down guards twice her size and monsters a dozen times her weight alone before. Through movements that came from either her Viera skills or because she was simply talented, she had never known for sure. But watching her easily, deftly, fit a leg between her older sister, dripping her with the long extension, only to raise her longer arm and flip her around, she knew it had to be skill.  
  
Because it was a lack of skill that had Jote spinning for a moment, cock like an unattended magic wand, and stopped only by Fran deftly moving behind her. She fed her arm around her sister, just above the alcove of her chest, and grasping at it when her longer arm trapped her, fingers curling around her back.  
  
“_GUH~_” Jote let out a noise of surprise of her own, moments before she was held back against Fran’s chest, fixated in place… then promptly lowered until she was bending over the table no different than her sister was only seconds before. When she saw the village elder underneath her mate, Penelo finally allowed herself to blink.  
  
“I’ll admit, I sometimes forget how fast you are, Fran,” Penelo complimented, surprising herself with how lax she was in the change of positions. She told herself it was because this was how she usually saw Fran, either from the side or in a mirror, hips against another woman and grinding against them for the pleasure to come. “Guess this is where you do a sneak attack, huh?”   
  
“Something similar,” Fran spoke back, the accent of her voice heated as she turned her head to look at Penelo. Her large chest flattened against the back of her sister, Jote surprisingly still for one who was so domineering moments before. “Though I must first show my elder the benefit of actions over words.” Penelo giggled at the admittance, in time with Mjrn doing the same. Jote, in between the three of them and pinned by the strongest of them, only sighed in defeated.  
  
Penelo didn’t say anything as she saw Fran maneuver herself behind her elder sister, long arm reaching for something on an alcove by them, pulling back a phallic rod. She fed it between her legs, drawing her hips back as she did so. The Hume stared, mesmerized, at the slow flush of heat that worked its way up Fran’s dark features, complimenting her in so many ways. Her hips steadied themselves, and Penelo watched the elder of the three siblings suck in a long breath.  
  
_SMACK!_ “_GUH~!”_ Then listening to Jote give a grunt of effort as her face became a mirror for Fran’s from before. Fucking her all at once would do that to someone. _SMACK-SMACK!_ Not that Fran was so easily satisfied with a single thrust. She never was with Penelo.  
  
“The upper hand has been exchanged,” Mjrn spoke, the eagerness in her voice as obvious as the fucking between the two siblings, table in front of Penelo shaking again. “A blessing for me to watch the elder being used for the first time… in some time.” That didn’t surprise Penelo all that much either, not if Jote was just an older Fran, without the traveling experience.  
  
“I-It. _Is. _N-No-_AUGH~_ what I… intended…” her voice spoke breathily through the fucking, face almost dragging back and forth. If Fran chuckled, Penelo missed it through the moans that were being gradually fucked out of the older Viera. She instead watched as Fran rose to her tallest again, showing Penelo her magnificent breasts, nipples taut, and moving her long-arms to hold Jote down. The alabaster hair Viera did as motioned, just as long fingers knotting in her hair.   
  
“Penelo,” Fran spoke her name, for the first time this morning. The Hume looked to the Viera, smiling pleasantly as she did so, knowing her own breasts were just as exposed, and debatably as hard. “Apologies from me for not welcoming you this morning. Discussions needed to be had with my siblings.” Penelo had to giggle at that. This was not how she thought family conversations were supposed to go.  
  
“It’s okay, really,” she waved away, letting her focus on Jote. “I don’t mind when you’re busy. And you kept me busy last night, first time in your home, your village.” She felt warm inside, for a reason beyond the hot air and fucking she wished to join in on, a bit badly at that.  
  
“Yes, the village,” Mjrn spoke again. “The village has heard of you, and now wishes to know you.” That was… more than she thought. “They wish to know of the Hume to whom Fran has found love. You have seen them already open themselves to you, and they wish for you to see them now.” She was asking her to go out and look at naked women in a foreign town.  
  
Penelo had heard worse ideas. She looked at Fran, watching her mate continue to fuck her sister, the elder moaning weakly beneath her already.  
  
“I recommend you do so as well,” she returned, speaking as easily as Jote had. “My siblings and I need to, as my elder has said, _converse_.” the word almost ended with a hiss, as she ground her hips against Jote. An action hard enough to make the back of the older Viera twitch, forcing her to her look up and loll a tongue out of her drooling maw. Penelo licked her own lips at the sight. “I will be here when you are satisfied. You and I.”  
  
“There is much for us to speak of,” Mjrn added as she stood as well. Penelo did not miss the object _she_ was reaching for as well. “Some months since last we spoke, and some decades since last we _fucked_.” The suddenness of the word almost made Penelo giggle again.   
  
Instead, she only looked around the table at the three, unsure if Jote was watching her or letting the pleasure fuck through her. Whichever it was, she knew that this was something that Fran wanted to do, and technically her sisters had started. If this was her chance to see the village, which the elder had said was willing to welcome her, then she’d take it.  
  
“Alright, okay,” she spoke as she stood, hoping she wasn’t exposing too much of her wanton pussy as she did so. The southern glance from both Jote and Mjrn said otherwise. Penelo was no different to them. “Then I guess… I’ll come back when you are done.” Fran smiled in return, one that Penelo saw as lighting up her face.  
  
She walked behind them, the screwing sisters, heading towards the front door. Her steps were still unsure, walking naked and unaccompanied in a foreign village. And yet, it was a village her lover had grown up in, and was adamant would be safe in. The same love that had turned the tables, almost quite literally, on her elder sibling. The Hume licked her lips as she watched the Viera's ass flex and relax, pounding the fake cock into the sopping cunt of the eldest in the room.  
  
She could hear Jote’s muffled acceptance of the turn of events, even if all that Penelo was watching was Fran’s gorgeous, if still slightly red marked, ass beating against her with every flex. The legs coming together to force the cock at her front deep into her sister’s pussy, the dripping of juices that stained the floorboards beneath them, and all the while knowing that there were two watchers to the debauchers’ display.  
  
Her sense of confidence was rising.  
  
That was what made her quickly drop to her knees, opening her mouth and putting her nose into the crack of Fran’s flexing, hand-imprinted ass. She had to, so she could roll out her tongue and draw it against the pussy of her mate.  
  
_“GUH~!_” The high whine she heard, however, decidedly did not come from above her. “P-Penelo," the quivering voice reached out. It was _not_ Fran's that she heard. "That is... quite daring of... of a Hume." A breathless laughter left the Viera elder, earning Penelo's mute confusion. "Enjoying one of us mid fu-fuck. You will make a f-fine guest among us. The Gildergreen has... _no _doubts.”  
  
Penelo bit her tongue as she rose up then, realizing the taste in her mouth had come from a pussy a bit… older than she was expecting. The wry grin Fran wore as she looked over at her, haloed still by her alabaster hair and long ears, was matched only by the soft chuckle that came from her throat. It was mirrored, a pitch higher, by her younger sister. The Hume looked to her, standing not far from the duo, and fake cock extending up from between her legs as well.  
  
“I-I’ll see you later!” She quickly spilled out then, turning from the trio. Penelo screwed her eyes, biting back a moan of self-disappointment, as she grabbed the gnarled handle of the door and opened it.   
  
With bare breasts, revealed pussy, and face hardly kempt, she stepped outside without any shame. No shame as she saw other Viera walked amongst one another, lapine ears tall and rounded breasts just as prominent. No leggings, to match her, no bra, to match her, and all smiles, to match her.  
  
Her face was aflame with embarrassment, but no shame. No shame at all. Not even when her bare feet set foot on the grown roads of Eruyt Village, truly baring herself to all. Sun on her skin, filtered through humid air, she took in a lungful, letting her chest rise.  
  
Penelo welcomed it, unable to contain her excitement for what she was about to see.  


* * *

  
After everything that Penelo had seen in the past month, she was sure she was ready for about anything Eruyt could throw at her. If it wasn’t just with what she had first experienced in Rabanastre, then it was what occurred on the road through the Ozmone and Giza plains. She had certainly had more than just her eyes opened on that trip. But as exciting as it all was, heartwarming and fulfilling, it was the arrival in Eruyt so far that had surprised her the most. Learning that the debauchery she had participated in wasn’t just some hidden side to Fran she never guessed, but a side to all Viera she had never assumed.  
  
And where at one moment the Hume may have believed it was because of them being outside of the forest, she came to realize swiftly it was just the opposite. For she had never seen a village of naked woman before, let alone those who treated her nakedness as something natural. Breasts exposed, pussies easy to see, and backsides just as appetizing to the eyes. She had learned of all of this when they went to Fran’s sisters’ home. She had learned it and appreciated it.  
  
What truly made her realize how different a world she walked into wasn’t just Fran and her siblings, though that contributed. No, it was just what the women of Eruyt, the Viera in the Gilmore Jungle, were doing with one another.  
  
And that was fucking. Sex… everywhere.  
  
Nearly as many women fucking one another as she did Viera. Every couple she saw had one act of sex going on between them or not. The few that were not up against some tall tree or lain down on one of the expansive foliage branches of the village were playfully squeezing at one another as they walked side by side, at the cheeks that hung above or below. Long arms and long fingers appeared to make the groping an even easier act between them.  
  
Penelo had to _marvel_ at it, letting bare feet carry her aimlessly through the village, watching more than searching for what was around her. The dark Viera appearing to be doing almost the same, but all to quickly reaching out for another one of their ‘sisters’ passing by, pulling them close, and then all but jamming tongues into them and, metaphorically, going to town. She had to swallow a bit of drool that collected in her maw the more of it she saw, especially when she recalled either positions, she and Fran had shared or had been convinced to join in.   
  
She passed by a shop she was sure Va’an had shown her the last time they were here, the boy she had grown up with all but begging for her opinion on the hats they had there. Though she didn’t care for the caps herself, she had to admit they were a bit easier to manage than holding umbrellas over her head indefinitely. And it almost appeared he wanted to show her for that same purpose, seeing as the brims on them were long and thick.  
  
Almost, if adjectives could be used universally, like the fake cock she saw the storekeeper fucking another Viera with. Penelo caught the sight easily. She assumed it was a patron of the shop who was bent over the counter and all but being reamed from behind, as she recognized the tan hair and short curls on the Viera she and Ashe had spoken to. In the middle of thrusting, the same Viera turned to her, and Penelo blushed, all but believing she had broken a taboo by watching.  
  
“Hello, outsider,” the shopkeeper spoke, never missing a hump against the Viera she was fucking. Penelo needed a moment before she could answer, busy watching the other woman bent over the counter, on the balls of her naturally high-bridged feet, and making sounds akin to release.  
  
“H-Hello,” she returned, waving a hand. She kept her other stiff by her side, afraid for a moment that hiding herself while she was, well, voyuering a fuck session, would be inappropriate. When the Viera kept her smile, ass shaking as she continued to pump and fuck the Viera in front of her, moans and all, Penelo thought it would be _more_ uncomfortable to just do nothing. “Um… I-I’m sure you’re working a great deal there.” She bit her lip as soon as she uttered the words.  
  
“That I am, outsider, as pleasure is finest when deals are concluded.” The soft smile she gave the Hume was admission she was alright, or at least Penelo would take it as such. The woman did, or at least found more reason to focus on her patron, seeing as she started to audibly hear the clapping of hips against ass, and the girl she was reaming bowing her back through the pleasure.   
  
Penelo walked at away at that moment, realizing that there was at least some kind of business deal going on… even if she knew a lot of women who would mind getting the raw end of that one, herself included. Instead, her feet carried her across the forest paths again, breathing in lungfuls of the oxygen rich air, breasts pushing out as she took it in. She slowly released the air, feeling the peace that Fran had taught her to enjoy surrounding her.  
  
“_UUUUUuugh~_” And it sounded like someone else was enjoying their own kind of peace.   
  
It took only a short search with her eyes to find the suspects, another pair of Viera leaning up against the bark of a large gnarly tree, one of the many that grew from a forest floor far beneath her gaze and up so high that the huts and homes were carved into it. She saw the pair of Viera, tall women still with similarly accented hair, but the taller of the two holding the other against the tree. She did so as her head was at the nape of her neck, making the trapped woman’s jaw tremble, her legs shifting together, and showing the tell-tale trail down from her loins.  
  
The free hand of the taller Viera was at her hip, but making slow circles across her stomach, probably holding the woman up just as much. Seeing as her legs were trembling like that, the taller woman sucking at her neck and teasing her. And yes, it was teasing, Penelo realized _that_ when she saw the thumb of the Viera’s extended hand reach down towards the slit of the woman, trailing its tip up and along her folds. Drops of her excitement hit the floor beneath her, almost splashing.  
  
The Hume was almost ashamed to admit she felt her own begin to trickle at the sight, imagining if this was what it was like for Fran whenever another Viera propositioned her, or when she was the one asking for the right to fuck. The Viera stuck against the tree looked at her, lidded eyes hazy with lust. She watched her, and saw a needy smile spread across her lips, almost _asking_ her to participate with them. Almost… but she still couldn’t be sure.  
  
Instead, the Hume only continued to watch, especially when the taller Viera put the palm of her hand over the shorter one’s slit, then promptly having two of her fingers… disappear. The way the other woman rolled her head back and moaned nearly made Penelo dig her own hand to her cooch. But out in the open, and alone… maybe that wouldn’t be too accepted. A little much maybe.   
  
No… it wouldn’t be right to do something like that alone. At least no matter how naked she saw Fran, she only ever did sexual things with someone else. Maybe because of support or that trust Mjrn was mentioning, but… alone was probably too much. So she turned away from the idea of doing it, pushing her thighs together as she walked away. Not that she could walk far from the sex.  
  
_“UGH~ Yeah~_” came the pleasant hum of another Viera, this one sitting on a nearby bench, bare as every other woman in the village, long hands clasped to the back rest she leaned against, and feet up on the pew with her. Between her legs was the head of another Viera, her long lapine ears almost acting as sensors for the chest of the sitting woman. It did nothing to hide the kneeling woman’s bare ass, or the long hand that was between it, playing with her folds.  
  
Penelo walked by them only a few feet away, watching as the two participated in the cunnilingus so close to her, but neither either noticing her or giving her the time of day. She bit her lips as she remembered when she treated Fran to such an act, the older woman tying her fingers through her blonde hair and moaning huskily as she acted.   
  
“_Oh~... OOOohhh~~_” Penelo couldn’t ignore the puckered lips of the sitting Viera, legs shivering as her pussy was played with, letting out a sound so similar to the coos she’d hear from Fran. It was enough to make her stop and stare at the display, watching as the lapine between her legs took long drags up and down her slit, her jaw, the few moments it came up for her, covered in slobber and juices, but eyes just as hazed as the Viera she was eating out.   
  
The Hume found her own hand between her legs again, poking at her folds like there was a tongue between them, making slow drags with a thick member, pulling her cunt apart and tasting the rings inside, nibbling on the nub of her clit and teasing her. She was panting herself before she realized that she was, much like every Viera around her, masturbating in the open air of Eruyt.  
  
And it must have been those same tall Viera ears that let the woman, currently being eaten out, offer Penelo a hazy gaze. A gaze that was lidded, jaw letting out steam as she panted, and staring at Penelo as the Hume gazed back. She thought there would be a moment where the Viera would hit an epiphany and realize just what was happening, that she was being watched.  
  
“_GUHH~ UGGHGHHGGG~_” But instead, curling forward and pushing the head of the other woman deeper into her cunt, something else clearly hit her. And hit her hard, if the trembling jaw and drool spilling from her black painted lips were any indication. Her legs, long and perched on the wooden bench, shook as if they aimed to break her seat from under her. The Hume’s hips were bucking with the same motion.  
  
She was watching, masturbating, and clearly close to release, but the pair of Viera had never turned a poor eye to her. Instead, Penelo could only watch as the pair of Viera looked up at her, their display of coitus satisfied, and then grin as they held one another. Held, roamed, and felt one another little different than Fran did to her, but still, the intimacy was impossible to ignore, let alone discredit.  
  
That being said… it was time for her to continue on. Fun as it sounded, she couldn’t tell Fran she spent her day masturbating to women around the village. She wanted to see the village and, even though she was already blown by what she’d seen, it still hadn’t quite hit what she was expecting.  
  
Penelo caught more glimpses of it wherever she looked. If not on the walls of storefronts or against the structural trees, then even a few sitting down at benches and sitting atop one another, walking hand in hands… with their other hands exploring one another. Not even including the deep kissing she kept seeing being exchanged by even randomly passing Viera, almost like the most intimate greeting that she could wrap her head around. It wasn’t that it was too much, far from it… but there was something else bothering her.  
  
Namely that she had already walked through maybe a good quarter of the village, fully nude and not doing anything to hide it, witnessed numerous other Viera having sex or getting ready to mate with one another, and no one had asked her for a hand or help with it.  
  
Granted, Penelo couldn’t even joke that she’d be as experienced as they were, having maybe _decades_ of experience under their belts, but considering the number of other women, all _Viera_ who had asked to fuck her on the way here, she was surprised to see that none of them were doing the same for her now that she was here.  
  
She saw several of them watch, not even looking away once she saw them doing it, and just as many in the middle of a make out only to stop and eye her as well, but none of them approached. None of them even beckoned her with a finger, the same way Fran had during one of the colder nights in the Ozmone plains. It was almost unnerving in a sense, being surrounded by so much open debauchery and sex… but only being given kind greetings wherever she turned.  
  
It was starting to worry her, not so much embarrass her. Was she missing something she had while out in the plains? Did Fran need to be around her for her to be invited? He wasn’t sure which was, if anything. She bit her lip as her curiosity took her away, looking at the devious acts around her and wondering what she was missing. She bit her thumb in curiosity, wondering if it would be alright to just ask. The Viera were so open about everything else… _literally_ everything else. It would probably alright.  
  
She saw one Viera she could possibly ask, another tall imposing woman, slender than most of the others she had seen and with a chest to match. Blonde hair over alabaster, even if she had the dark tone that all the others sported. Nude as everyone else, including Penelo herself, but without another woman on her arm, or between her legs. She swallowed once before taking the risk.  
  
“E-Excuse me,” Penelo voiced, her voice breaking for a moment. She swallowed in the time it took the woman to turn towards her, a gentle smile on her face, open and immodest towards her nudity. At least that wasn’t any different. “Hello, um… I-I’m sorry we haven’t met before. My… my name is Penelo a-and I came here yesterday with Fran.” Hopefully that wasn’t too much. It just seemed… a bit harder to speak naked, especially with Fran not around her.  
  
“Hello, Penelo,” the Viera returned. She had a nice voice. Not as soothing as Fran’s, but nice. “I am happy to see you look well. Is there something you need?” The woman did nothing to hide herself as she spoke, if anything rocking on the balls of her feet as she looked the Hume over. Penelo noticed, but kept her thoughts focused. Right now, she _had_ to.  
  
“Y-Yeah, actually, um,” she stopped, thinking of the best way to phrase it. “I can see everyone’s enjoying themselves, a lot, _a-as they should_, but they’re all enjoying one another. Other Viera and even strangers, I think strangers, but…” She couldn’t figure how else to phrase, so she chose instead the easiest. “Why is everyone having sex, but _not_ with me?”   
  
“Because you _are_ here with Fran.” Penelo had no idea how that answered her question. Was that… because of how Fran was kicked out of the forest? That was obviously a sensitive thank to ask, Fran at least.  
  
“You mean because Fran’s…” She didn’t finish it, hoping the woman would understand. Her lapine ears twitched before she did.  
  
“Oh, thank the green no,” the Viera returned. “It is because you are not of the Viera, yet are mated to one. Close so in our ways, but still distant and new to our practices. For that, we have agreed to show, but not involve. Not so long as you find your roots. To disturb the tree before its roots are firm is to take from it a chance to grow. We wish not to take that from you.” That was actually really helpful.  
  
It wasn’t pity or wariness, it was just comfort. They were _worried_ about scaring _her_. It almost made all her concern for _them_ the past hour seem like a bad joke. They were fucking and sucking in front of her and just… letting her watch. Maybe… maybe they were even waiting for her to take the first step. No, scratch that.  
  
“You think I might be… too weak to touch?” It didn’t sound like the right word, but saying ‘you’re afraid to fuck me’ came across a little hard off the tongue. The Viera laughed her spoken terms, giggling enough to shake her breasts.  
  
“No, no. Not in that way,” the woman returned. “To have grown close as you have to a Viera, sibling of Jote, you must have strength. But you have comfort in your roots, and your home is not yet with us. So, we are being careful for you.” Okay, okay, that made sense, too. Careful for her. Careful not to make her nervous. Right, of course. Of course, that also meant that if she _wanted_ to show that she wasn’t nervous, then she really did have to take the first step.  
  
To do that, Penelo, without speaking, took the steps forward, got onto the balls of her feet, grabbed the cheeks of the Viera, and pulled her in for a long kiss.  
  
Instantaneously, she began to return the action.  
  
Long arms and fingers wrapping around her body and pulling her up, lifting her off of the ground and forming her body to the contours of the elder warrior woman. Large breasts pancaking against her own smaller chest, and trained tongue and lips dominating hers. Penelo fought back as well as she could, as well as she did when she mated with Fran.  
  
But just like then, it still ended with her moaning into the woman’s mouth, a long finger up her slit, and the other lifting her while clasped around her ass cheeks. She was sure there was going to be a red mark from how it _clapped_ over her. And it only made her lips quiver. _Both of them._ The woman let go of her kiss as she held her up, just like that.  
  
“Ah, I am pleased to taste and feel the strength of Fran in you,” the Viera returned. “The Viera will welcome you well if you approach such as this.” The woman lowered her head back to Fran, mouth at her neck. The Hume let out a low whine as she felt her lips clasp to the skin, suckling on it and making her shiver, even more so when it was done as her folds and pussy were continued to be played with.  
  
Her hips started to rock again, hands clasped against the biceps of the taller woman, legs moving almost beyond her control. Heat rose through her cheeks as her mind clouded, the lust she had seen all the others indulge in. Further and higher and then-  
  
_She came_.  
  
Penelo didn’t scream or whine, but her body curled and sucked in lungfuls of air, trying to balance herself as her cunt squeezed at the finger inside of her, ass flexing to help drive it deeper. The lapine woman held her tighter.  
  
“Good… well done,” the woman congratulated. Petting Penelo’s hair as she slowly came down from the high of release. So fast, after so much foreplay, and she was covered in sweat once more. Her feet touched the ground again, shaking and uneven, leaning against the Viera for support. “Though I would enjoy to engage further with you, there are errands I must complete. I pray you may find others more eager to mate with you.” Her smile as she said that, even though the hazy of Penelo’s eyes, were as sharp as the arrows Fran usually shot. “I have little doubt you will.”  
  
The Hume watched her walk off, panting still and wondering how easy it was. So simple as to simple kiss this woman, and then she was finger banged to an orgasm in the open streets. So easy there… and she was in a hurry. If she was in a hurry though… maybe it would be alright for her to find someone who wasn’t.  
  
It was just an idea, but if her travels with Fran, Va’an, and Ashe had taught her anything, those came with the best results. Steeling her breath and clenching her muscles, she soldiered on.  


* * *

  
It took a bit of time for her to recover after the Viera had finger fucked her into an orgasm. Not a body-wrenching one, thankfully. Far from the ones she had been shoved and driven into by either Fran bouncing her on her hips or one of the many other Viera who went to town on her in the plains. No, this felt like the quickie that it was, meaning that there was more to be had. _Much more_.  
  
And now, she knew how to do it, or more accurately what she needed to do to start it. Unlike before where she at least needed a _sign_ or some kind of confirmation, now she only needed to accept that here, in Eruyt, sex was being treated like a long handshake. A sexy sweaty full-body and mind handshake. She licked her lips as her hips quivered a bit more, the orgasm still rolling through her.  
  
Her honey-flavored eyes looked past another trio of Viera, wrapped up around one another like a perfectly organized trifecta, and saw instead a pair of guards standing by one of the eastern exits to the village. It led to the Gilmore Jungle proper, she knew, but she also knew she had never seen the guards do much more than stand still and hold up their long lances, easily twice _her_ height. Standing there now, however, naked as she was and toned like fine statues… well, it would be forgivable to consider them finely carved statuesque beings. They were perhaps the most comparable to Fran, after her sisters.  
  
Penelo’s bare feet clapped across the constructed road, shivering nearly as much as the leaves in the wind, or the other Viera who were in the thralls of their own pleasure. But they weren’t her focus right now. At the moment, she wanted to know what those guards were like. And all she needed to do was take the first step.  
  
“Hello,” she introduced, standing before them, craning her neck to gaze at them, as she did with all Viera. “May I speak with you? Either of you?” Her focus shifted from one of the lapine warriors to the other.  
  
“You may,” was the short return. Their bodies remained stiff, a testament to the toned nature of their muscled physiques. Only their voluptuous breasts and large rears returned to feminine ideals.   
  
“I was wondering if you were open to a more… physical conversation?” She tried to phrase the words properly, unsure if dropping sex or a cuss word was appropriate. She was in the sacred town of the Viera now, not just the plains beyond. “Because I… I-I am enjoying what I see and… and I’d like to… have a taste?” It sounded especially wrong when the words left her, but she bit back an apology.  
  
The Viera guard titled her head to gaze down at her, long ears atop her skull shadowing over her as she did so. Penelo as far more than used to it, seeing as she so often gazed up at Fran. She waited as the guard hummed, making her breasts shake a bit, before rolling her shoulders and adjusting the lance she held.  
  
“Wait a moment,” was the simple command she was given. It was what the Hume could easily do. Stepping back, she watched as the Viera put her spear against the long wooden wall she stood next to, naturally bridged feet carrying her to her fellow guard. Soft words were shared between them, a conversation that Penelo knew better than to insert herself into. That would be just rude.  
  
She _could_ however, see them nodding heads and tilting their arms, making motions she could surmise the meaning to, but not put any context with. A plan? An agreement? A position? Well, considering what she had propositioned one of the guards with… the latter was a definite possibility. Sensitive as she was still from having cum, her pussy still clenched at the idea of it.   
  
Her focus returned with the warrior Viera, long legs matched with long strides, standing before her in a moment. Penelo smiled up at her, looking past the valley of her large breasts and wondering if this could be swift and harsh or slow and gentle. She blinked once, heart fluttering.  
  
And in that time, the Viera scooped her off the ground like a doll.   
  
“_UGH~_” The sound left her as she was picked up by her asscheeks, practically _sitting_ in the taller woman’s large hands. Her feet were only inches from the ground, but she was still suspended, and nose-to-nose now with the lapine woman, staring at her strong gaze yet soft hair. Soft, long, and billowing in the wind.  
  
Further musings were taken from her when the woman pushed her face against hers, initiating a _harsh_ kiss. Penelo took a breath to steady herself, and it resulted in her sucking in the woman’s tongue like a snake. Feeling it fight at her own, pushing it back and tracing her teeth. Fast and harsh it was, apparently. Well, it wasn’t as if it would be the first time for her to experience that.  
  
Her hands rose up to cup the woman’s chest, knowing full well how much it excited the _other_ Viera. She soft hum and tremor of the lips against hers was enough indication to show she was right about her suspicions. She smiled what she could, another woman’s slobber being painted across them and fighting for breath nearly as much as her right to stand. She didn’t particularly mind losing either one.  
  
Especially when the woman started to tilt her back, making Penelo almost _squeeze_ on the breasts for support. Firm, round, but attached to a Viera who either was used to the sensation or enjoyed it, judging from how her hands all but _molded_ the Hume’s ass to a new shape. No part of that sentence kept her calm. Even less so when she realized just how far back the guard was intending to bend her. Over and over until she was nearly parallel to the ground. It seemed dangerous and-  
  
_“WHOAH!_” The sound she made was more of a rush of adrenaline then pleasure. It made sense in context.  
  
There were literal sexual positions _she_ knew of that involved being flipped upside down.   
  
“Uh…” she let out, hanging with her arms closer to the floor, blonde hair undone and flowing beneath her. The Viera’s long fingers had moved, or more properly _dragged_, off of her ass and to her thighs, wrapping around her normally dainty limbs with easy. Holding her upside down and in the air. It wasn’t until a hot breeze blew over her loins that she realized just how compromising the position was. But not only by what she felt, but saw.  
  
She was literally being held split-legged by the Viera, her cunt on display for her to enjoy.  
  
And Penelo was face to face with the Viera’s own pussy, smooth and moist by sight and scent.  
  
Her arms reached out, grasping at the dark and muscular thighs of the woman for support. Her fingers could _barely_ wrap begin to curl around the limb, while the woman holding her hand the ends of her fingers touching the tip of her thumb, easily. More than that, even though she was holding her up with relative easy, Penelo was still a small distance from that prize of a cunt. Truly she was a foreign soul amongst their warrior kind.  
  
She licked her lips, determined to prove that she would not be overly intimidated by the position, odd and new as it was. Compared to all else she had endured the past few weeks, it was another rung in an ever-growing ladder. Penelo sucked in a breath and prepared herself.   
  
“_UGH~ AGH~!_” Hot moans and wisps of pleasure left her instead.  
  
Her arms swiftly wrapped around the woman’s thighs as she curled in place, the sensation of a hot tongue and warm breath over her cunt making her legs quiver as much as her core. However, where her legs were being held up and in place by a woman who likely could pull small trees from the ground, her body was left to writhe freely beneath her. That made it all too easy for her to bend in and wrap her arms around the legs her hands couldn’t manage.  
  
The consequence of that action was to put her mouth-to-cunt with Viera. The taste of her fluids immediately hit her, like the opposite of cool spring water. Rather than a refreshing cold drink, it was a hot, nearly spicy, musk. One that over rode her sense of smell and nearly blinded her with the haze. It was all of that, and with no way to back off without swinging her grasp. Knowing that, and _still_ feeling the guard’s tongue lapping around her pussy, Penelo did the only option she thought sensible.  
  
“_UGH~ UUuuuUUGGHGHG~_” She redoubled her efforts. And the prize was the tremor of the Viera’s legs in her grasp. “_GAAAaagh~.”_ And when she pushed her tongue into the folds of the woman, her reward was the clenching of her cunt around Penelo’s tongue. It almost terrified the Hume how accustomed she was now to sexual pleasing women, where only months’ time ago now the closest she had come was a night along with Fran.   
  
Now she had been having sex with Viera nearly nightly for the weeks prior, and often with the dark woman who was so nearly like the Viera holding her now. The difference was, she would have likely mounted a cock and carried her. This woman instead picked her up to taste her. Penelo, new to their ways, allowed herself to not only enjoy every second of it, _but give back that pleasure as much as she could_.  
  
The lapine woman, perhaps done with letting Penelo explore her the most decided to dive into her as well, tongue nearly splitting her pussy as it entered her. The long muscular fingers of the woman gripped the Hume’s thin thighs tighter than she had her ass. Penelo’s moans were muffled against the cooch she was eating out. Just as well was her blush of lust between the woman’s legs.  
  
Her body started to roll, with the sensation, body nearly humping the front of the woman she was eating, put kept from actually committing to the act by the _dominant_ hold at her thighs. Her ass quaked and pussy shook, but all within the attentive sexual focus of the woman. So instead, Penelo started to grind her face against the older woman’s cunt, having her chin hit the clit of the Viera with every pass. This time, she thought the woman was about to _give_ with how much her legs were shaking.  
  
“Careful,” came another Viera’s voice above her. Penelo nearly missed it, head practically buried between the other woman’s legs. She leaned back, only to have her head hit the front of another Viera. She could only _barely_ twist her head to see the warm pussy of another lapine woman, colored like honey and with long fingers reaching out towards her, but far from menacing.  
  
Rather the opposite when they started to glide through her hair, almost massaging her scalp while she was still held upside down. The warm almost relaxing touch of the new woman concentrated _harshly_ with the building release that was occurring above her. And how odd that it was above this time. Penelo was expecting to get drenched soon, especially with how the new Viera was using her head like a string on a puppet to guide her.   
  
“Allow yourself release. Work has been hard, and the foreigner is kind.” The words _were_ a compliment. It just felt weird for Penelo to take them.  
  
_SMACK!_ Mainly because the same Viera who spoke them practically_ forced _her head back into the guard’s cunt, earning a low growl and _hard_ shake from the woman. Penelo couldn’t even draw herself back when her head was locked between the woman’s thighs. Her mouth against the Viera’s lower lips, drinking more than lapping the juices, and shivering as her body was all but _squished_ between the two.  
  
Far from dangerous, however. Even in her awkward position, Penelo couldn't relate being pushed between two Viera as unpleasant. Two toned bodies holding her in place, one set of arms holding her up by her legs and the other commanding her head. Breasts at her chest and stomach, like pillows at her front and back, and the lurid moans and heated conversation above her.   
  
She was sure the saying ‘between a rock and a hard place’ meant some trial or difficulty. If such was the case, Penelo would have to call this ‘between a cloud and dream’. Because right now, no matter how cheesy it sounded, she sure was riding on cloud nine.   
  
“_HUNGH~ UAAaaaagh~!_” Or maybe that was the additional groping at her tits while she was being eaten out _and_ eating out the Viera. She was getting attention at all corners of her body. And it wasn’t stopping it was getting harder and hotter.  
  
Even worse when the pair of Viera surrounding her seemed to hug one another, absolutely engulfing her between their bodies and all but sandwiching her between the guard’s legs. Her mind usually got haze with lust when she was making out with Fran or other Viera, but now it was like she was _drowning_ in it, given how far her head was shoved into the woman’s snatch.  
  
And to add pressure to it, more than the muscular woman’s thighs, she was _grinding_ against her. Almost in beat with the Viera behind her pumping her head back and forth, hitting her back with seemingly pointless thrusts of her own hips, but using her as a tool to get off the guard she had approached. And from the sound she was hearing, it was _working_. Working hotter and heavier to the point where she thought she was wrapped up in some oasis back in the actual Sandsea.   
  
_SPURT!_ It hit a crescendo with the juices that sprayed into her a moment later.  
  
Her own body didn’t hesitate to join.  
  
The Viera’s grip on her thighs kept her from _crushing _the woman, with how tight her legs want to flex together. Instead, she curled what she could forward, almost far enough to peek out past her thighs. Her ass and breasts shook uselessly in the air, both Viera refusing to release as they played with each other _over_ her.  
  
Penelo’s breaths were stained with musk and femjuices as she _rode_ through her orgasm, the heat between the bodies doing _nothing_ to let her relax. It felt she was falling through a waterfall, especially because the blood was still rushing to her head. What wasn’t coursing through her from her hammering heart. Over and over, to the boy her eyes felt like they were rolling back.  
  
_Pat-Pat_. Then she was rolling on the ground, gently at least.  
  
She assumed it was gentle, when she was able to take another gasp of open air and not taste the Viera guard she was eating out. Tasting that, then seeing the dense canopy of the Gilmore Jungle above her, filtering the sun as it shined down onto her. Her body was free, apparently, but she couldn’t even recall being set down, let alone losing track of time.  
  
Penelo took deep sobering breaths, body still twitching and pussy tighter than her clenched fists. A roll of her head showed her the guard she had approached standing herself, but with a noticeably shake to her hips and with another Viera right next to her. Doubtlessly the same one that had been behind Penelo. The skin tone matched.  
  
And she couldn’t see the woman’s hands, buried somewhere behind the otherwise attentive guard.   
  
Her breathing slowly calmed down, regulating itself as she swallowed on her saliva, tasting far more than her own spit. It was alright though, it was fine. More than fine, it was _great_. She realized it as she put her shaky palms to the top of the Eruyt village road, weakly pushing herself up.  
  
She had approached a Viera, she had done as the women of the village did, and she had a mind-numbing and eye-opening experience from it. It was _exactly_ what Fran and her sisters wanted her to have. She knew it. She _had_ to know it.  
  
And knowing that… Penelo knew she wasn’t done.   


* * *

  
To be fair, Penelo wasn’t sure she was walking to next. That was sort of the point. It was hard to say you were exploring when you had a place you wanted to go. Fran and Va’an had both agreed on that, Balthier as well. It was why the likely solitary Hume in Eruyt Village walked until she reached paths she didn’t recognize. Beyond the homely center of the village and what she assumed would be considered the shopping district.  
  
Now she was somewhere else. Somewhere where the women looked a bit shorter, a bit younger, but still far taller and older than Penelo was herself. Though not heads above, perhaps only a hand’s reach taller in height. Not decades beyond, but surely a few years past her. That was the impression she received from the numerous Viera she passed now, openly judging them the same way she could see they were to her.   
  
It was hard for her to miss it when they were giggling as she passed, in tight knit groups that reminded Penelo of her friendship with Va’an. She almost imagined it was because of her appearance, but she quickly put it from her mind. This was something else, and she just needed to look for _why_ there were so many younger Viera around.  
  
And, almost as if she had learned a trick from Fran, she found the answer rather quickly. Or, perhaps more accurately, it found her.  
  
“Hello,” a warm voice called to her. Penelo turned to find another tall Viera standing in the doorway, nude as everyone else, but sporting an almost offsetting pair of glasses over her lapine features. “You are the Hume Penelo, correct?” She nodded, not quite sure why she was asking. “This is fortuitous then. May I ask for your help?” That made Penelo smile.  
  
“Of course!” She returned eagerly, already making pace towards the older woman. She turned from her, entering the building behind her, not needing to bow her head even with her large lapine ears. Penelo followed just after her, surveying the room as she entered. “What do you need my help… with…” The features of the room surprised her.  
  
Mainly because she saw desks lined up in the center of the room, mildly sized as it was, all of them forward facing and with ore of the younger appearing Viera in front of them. All were still nude, chests hanging above the wood of the personal tables and eyes on her. It was almost a bit unsettling, but kept far from such thanks to the warmth of the village and Viera. Standing at the front of the room, however, it reminded her of something almost odd.  
  
It reminded her of a school.  
  
“I would like your help with teaching the younger of the others beyond the forest,” the taller Viera spoke to her again. Penelo turned, looking up past the valley of breasts that were at her eye level, to see the lensed woman looking down at her, smile small and the only petite thing of her character. “Unlike the animals that roam the woods, it is rare to show them another aside from the Viera. No Moogles, no Seek, no Bangaa, and only one Hume.” Her finger reached out and lightly poked Penelo on her nose, almost maternally. The Hue blinked down the length of it, looking at the woman again.  
  
It was impossible for her to tell her true age, as Fran made it clear without speaking words that the Viera seemed to reach maturity, then stall there until their time was done, whenever that was. She was clearly older, speaking of such and standing like Fran and her sisters. But the younger ones in the room were quiet, if nude, and only stared at her with awe.  
  
She corrected herself. It was a school.  
  
And she was the presentation.  
  
“Um…” She let out uselessly, feeling smaller than before surrounded by Viera who towered over her. She and Va’an had done little in classes before, leaving at an early age. “I suppose I-I…” she started, only to giggle as she looked out at the eager Viera gazing back up at her. Their long hands at the edge of their desks, as if ready to hop up and take her. She didn’t mind the idea entirely, even if there were more eager eyes on her than she was used to.  
  
“Please, settle,” the Viera commanded, gently as a mother again. The rest of the women leaned back at the order, if it could be called that. Her eyes turned back to Penelo when she was done. “Forgive them, please. They are eager to explore the world, but before Viera may leave the jungle, they must be taught that which the Gildergreen cannot speak.” Penelo took that to mean things that were outside the forest. _That_ made sense at least.  
  
“I-It’s alright, really,” she waved off, smiling and giggling again. She had heard jokes about doing presentations naked as sign of a bad dream, but now here she was nearly about to do just that, and it _excited_ her. How odd the future unfolded. “I think… I-I can help. It’d be good for me to… learn more about Eruyt, too.” It felt like an excuse, but it was a good one, seeing the kind node the older Viera returned with. Older, but still without a blemish to her skin, if it was a bit paler than the rest of the women fucking outside.   
  
“That is superb to hear. Thank you,” she bowed lightly, eyes once more hanging over Penelo’s head, much like all the other women of the village. “Then if you may, can you sit on the edge of the desk?” Her arm unfolded for long fingers to point towards the table at the front of the classroom. She sighed, eyeing it almost critically. She wasn’t sure what she expected.  
  
“Sure,” she let out, hoping it didn’t come across as rude. Her butt cheeks hit the edge of it, before her feet curled and pushed her up, sitting her on the edge and letting her legs dangle. Her arms were stiff at her side, but she sat there patiently, open and exposed to the women in front of her.   
  
Still awkward, especially with how _impossible_ it was to keep track of every eye that was looking her. She _knew_ she saw a few of them lick their lips as well.  
  
“Young ones, your attention is required,” the older Viera spoke again, bridged feet tapping as she stood in front of Penelo, just off to her side. “The Hume companion of Fran is assisting us, and this is a lesson that must not be seen lightly.” Even with the lust Penelo could almost _hear_ coming off of the women, they were still able to nod. She did the same, more out of instinct.  
  
_SCHLICK!_ “_HUNGH~!_” Just like how it was instinctual for her body to lean back when a finger traced up the slit of her pussy, making her walls clench. It did _not_ help she was tongue fucked but an hour ago at best, and now being teased by the woman.  
  
“Hume are like Viera with the organs they have,” her voice spoke patiently, even as she put a hand on Penelo’s shoulder, stabilizing her. She didn’t even realize she was shaking until she felt it tighten. “They are sensitive to touch, and often wear cloth to hide it. You must speak kindly before removing it. But once it is removed, they are often eager to join in skin ship.” Penelo _wanted_ to argue points of that.  
  
“_AUGH~ UGH~!_” But she was too busy raising her legs as the woman’s palm came to rest over her cunt, massaging her clit as multiple fingers began to poke at her lips and prod her hole. Her legs naturally spread to give her better access, nearly up on the table. This woman knew what she was doing.  
  
“Though they may be sensitive and nervous at first, as all young things are to new experiences, they fall into pleasure when trust is shown. Show trust, and they will reward you in kind.” Trust to the Hume was apparently a soft kiss on her cheek. It made her _mewl_. Penelo took it back. This woman was _talented_.  
  
And she was showing off those talents to all the young Viera in front of her. Forcing Penelo to rock on her ass and almost drag it as needy whines left her lips, the shudders of release edging closer, lip trembling as it happened. They younger Viera were looking at _every_ part of her as it happened to. The woman was still speaking, but she couldn’t track it as she was watching the ‘class’ stare at her.  
  
Some at her pussy, wet and ‘schlurk’ing with the actions of the woman feeding fingers into her already tight and used cunt.   
  
Some at her face, as her eyes crossed and jaw opened, needing it to suck in every bit of breath she could to cool her body.  
  
And even more at her chest, smaller than theirs but jumping and bobbing as her body rocked. One of her hands rose to cup them, trying to still them, but instead only succeeded in getting her to pinch one of her nubs, letting out a harsh whine as she did so.  
  
“Clearly they are eager to increase their pleasure as well,” the woman spoke as Penelo arced her back, careless of how true or untrue the lesson was. “They do so for that sacred release. One that they approach and break through… _gracefully_.” Kind as the voice and words were, the action the Viera followed with was not.  
  
_SMACK!_ Namely slapping her pussy with fingers still in her, sending the long digits up her canal until they poked at the entrance to her womb. It may as well have been against her brain.  
  
“_GUUUGhuuugugguHGHGH~~!_” Penelo let out as she _convulsed._ Her legs slipped off of the desk and shook in the air. Toes curling as she nearly tore at the breast she was grabbing, her other hand carving a trench in the desk. She couldn’t breathe for a moment, the same time she went blind with eyes rolled back until she was watching her mind, spark and sputter at the euphoric feeling pounding through her.  
  
She fell back against a long arm, not questioning whose it was. It was there long enough for her to be lain on the table, legs dangling off of it, and her femjuices trailing down her leg and collecting on the ground. Weakly, as if lifting a boulder above her head, Penelo looked up to see the rest of the room.  
  
Through her small valley, she saw the blushing faces and eager hands of many young Viera, staring at her as she imagined a wolf might a rabbit instead.   
  
Penelo lay back on the table, staring up at the wooden ceiling as sweat drenched her once again. She might be ruining the table under her, but she was sure it was okay. The teacher, or whatever, didn’t seem to try to move her. If anything, she was just smiling as she patted her hair. Oh yeah, she was doing that, too.  
  
“Sensitive to touch, but a joy to feel. Consent is required, as necessary as warnings from the Gildergreen. But once taken, may be used freely.” Penelo didn’t have the breath to speak or foot to stand on to dispute it. It was about how easily Fran took her first time anyways. “Such as this. Penelo of Fran’s companionship, may the younger Viera explore your body?” She almost wanted to laugh.  
  
It wasn’t difficult just because she had one of her hands on her breasts still, squeezing her nipples even as her orgasm continued to roll through her. It was difficult because she was having an impossible time taking in a breath of air that wasn’t used for a moan of some kind. It almost felt like how Fran would convince her to sleep at night, or tease her in the morning. Both produced the same answer from her.  
  
“Yes~.” Her husky voice was encouragement enough.  
  
She lost track of time, space, and _feeling_, as the younger Viera jumped up and prodded every patch of skin and hole she had.  


* * *

  
She wasn’t quite sure when she walked out of the school room, if it could be called that. It may have been a few minutes or hours later. Penelo only knew the sky had started to slightly darken, knocking on the door of twilight, and with her shaking limbs carefully dragging her through Eruyt. Horrifying as this would be in any other city, she was still met with only kind grins and other lurid displays.  
  
The Hume did not even question some of the more risqué techniques she saw now, some going as far as to have a Viera bent over and fucked by the usual dildos their kind carried, or so Penelo came to think from how often they had them. Over the edge of benches or picked up and fucked in the middle of the walkway. Where before she might have stared, now she only glanced at it, much like all the other women who passed.  
  
Penelo giggled at it, realizing just how used to it she was becoming. Was this why Fran and her sisters had sent her out? To adapt like this? It was something she could see Fran having her do, she was eager to have everyone grow through experience before words. She only used words to _stop_ you or _warn_ you. Examples always came before explanation. And, considering how sore her cunt was, wet her body was, and ecstatic her mind remained, it was a trait shared by all of their kind.   
  
Not that she had any complaints about it.  
  
She giggled again as she let her hand trace the bark of another large gnarly tree branch, tilting her body as she used it like a wall. It was hard for her to tell if it was a general sense of pleasant euphoria or a growing sense of delight that made the air so… cheerful. It almost felt like a cheap word to use, but her brain had been screwed in several different directions by now. It could pass.  
  
In the middle of the road, in the middle of a populated village, Penelo continued her naked trek, without thought or consideration to cover herself up. No woman she passed did, and they were all eager enjoying the pussy, ass, or mouth of the companion they shared. She greeted them with warm smiles, the ones that were not being bent over her held between a pair of long legs. They waved back in return, just as exuberant.  
  
It almost felt as if she were walking on clouds more than tree bark, as if she were high in the atmosphere, the butterflies in her stomach carrying her like the airship of the legendary Sky Pirates. She twirled at the idea, imagining that she was dancing on them as well. How free she felt through it, it was simply amazing.  
  
Her feet clapped lightly on the ground, stopping as she heard the telltale sign of sex around the corner. Beyond a particularly large home front, and with gnarly branches growing along the path. She heard the high moans of women, _several _of them, and she thought for a moment she was around the corner from a particularly crowded section of the city, packed with Viera enjoying their partners. Her smile never faltered as she rounded the corner, looking to see what was around the bend.  
  
It appeared that Eruyt was truly doing all that it could to keep her from being complacent with the Viera and their ways. For the sight again gave her pause, and the warmth in her chest that was matched by a shiver at her loins, lightly worn as they already were.  
  
How could she not feel such, when staring at a _pile_ of Viera _fucking_ one another.  
  
She wished there was another way to describe. Perhaps refer to it as hot, as sexy, as appetizing, as some other metaphor that truly set it apart. But all she could do was relate what she saw. And there was much to see.  
  
She saw a Viera on her knees drawing and thrusting her hips back and forth, drilling another into the mouth, holding the more submissive of the two by the sides of her face. Another was behind the woman, pegging her with equal fervor, face tilted back and dripping with sweat. Beneath the _first_ woman was another, hands locked about her thrusting legs and licking at the pussy that dripped with each brutal blow.  
  
Another scene had a pair of younger Viera clasping hands as they faced enough, slobbering at one another’s lips as they were bent at the waist, hanging parallel to the ground. Behind them, other women either lapped or fucked their holes with a strength that almost seemed dangerous, as if it would slam the mated Viera into one another, tying their twisting ears together. But all Penelo could see between them was heated breath, lust-filled eyes, and tongues dancing about one another.  
  
Then not too far from there were others lying on the ground, panting and worn with legs spread and arms hanging near uselessly at their sides. Fluids and slobber dripped from their holes, reamed or pegged until they were winking like their hazy eyes. The ground beneath them was stained with puddles, smeared by them loosely, and fruitlessly, trying to find perch to stand. They didn’t have the strength or mind for it.   
  
Penelo didn’t fault them. She was losing herself just watching them.  
  
Watching with a hand between her pussy again, playing with her inner walls and shaking her hips as she did so. No matter where her eyes landed, all she saw was another lurid display of debauchery. So many women all interacting with each other, and in numbers _far_ beyond anything that Penelo had dealt with so far. Even the younger Viera in the lesson had only touched her, and only after she had been edged to an understandably _hard_ orgasm. Here, however, it was so different.  
  
The women weren’t just playing with one another, they were _fucking_ _everyone_. No one partner, no one hole, no one stance. They laid down and took it, stood and delivered it, bent over and offered both… it was making her drool as she stood there, wondering for a moment if dehydration would get her between her drool, slobber, and femjuices slowly leaking out of her. Would she-?  
  
_CLASP!_ She stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, feeling the long fingers sliding down and touching at the top of her chest. Fire was cooler than the grasp.  
  
“Hello, Hume,” the Viera next to her spoke, expectedly taller and with tanner skin than her own. Her smile, when Penelo looked up towards it, was lightly stained with drool and makeup. She was not sure if that made her more or less appealing. At the moment, it didn’t seem to matter. “I can tell you are interested in this activity. Do you wish to join us?” It was a foolish question to ask now, so late in the day and after the weeks that preceded this. Penelo smiled up as she responded.  
  
_SMOOCH!_ By putting her hands to the Viera’s neck, pulling her down, and kissing her messily across her lips.  
  
The hand on her shoulder eagerly fell to her sides, lifting her off the ground and allowing her legs, still shaking from the numerous sexual deeds she’d endured, lock about her waist. Her breasts crashed against the taller woman’s her tongue easily dominating over Penelo’s despite her first assault. She still smiled through it, too happy to have the eager mate to enjoy.  
  
_“UGHGgghgg~_” But she too readily blew out a hot blast of air when something penetrated her from behind. She ground against the taller woman holding her, even as she felt another set of heavily endowed breasts pushing at her back, lifting her up with the fake cock in her ass.  
  
No words were spoken as the Viera behind her took to threading her long fingers between her breasts and the Viera’s, cupping them, and twisting her nipples for extra effect. It made her grind and groan in the messy kiss she was still caught in, even as her body was played with for fun from beyond her sight. Her body was having difficulty choosing to either grind against the pussy pressed against her own, or slap her ass harder against the cock already hilted in her anus. Choices and choices~.  
  
“_GRa-UGH~~!_” Choices that were being taken from her bit by bit, especially when a long finger hooked itself in her mouth, pulling her off of the Viera she was latched around. Her confusion didn’t even last the time to take a breath of air. “_MwaM-MPHG~_” Because she was rolled from one mouth to another. Another tall Viera who had fingers against her face, in her maw, and tracing her teeth with another tongue.   
  
Her mouth was quickly being explored, even while more pairs of hands than there were women started to grope and feel her, tracing her legs as they were bent up for axis, shaking her body was fucked. They roamed up her soaked thighs, teasing and playing with her already sensitive and drooling slit, making her _drown_ against the tongue that was starting to almost fuck her throat like it was a fake cock. And still more hands continued to pinch and kneed her smaller breasts, treating them like baker’s dough.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of all of that, the woman she had her legs locked around left, leaving her suspended against the Viera behind her by only the cock up her ass and strong arms otherwise surrounding her. Penelo was bounced on that cock then, as if she were a more gelatinous substance, ass clapping against the hips that fucked her. She couldn’t catch her breath between thrusts, the hands keeping her chest too weak and mouth too filled. She was no longer just drowning on the pleasure; she was _choking_ on it!   
  
And it was enough to make her cum.  
  
Her legs spread outwards almost violently in speed, nearly kicking the women around her. Toes curling as she was held up in the air, feeling more long digits tracing them, massaging them, and even _tickling_ them as she had her pussy squirt into the growing _pond_ at the feet of the lapine women.   
  
Her lifted position lasted, but not without more support. Not before she felt another woman in front of her, first by the long ears that almost slapped at her wet chest, doubtlessly staining the sensitive extensions. Her head fell more than rolled to allow her to look down, neck as weak as her useless legs. She could see the tall dark ears of another Viera pointing at her, nearly at the same height as her tits, hiding, if only barely, the other women’s’ hands as they played with them, even though her rolling orgasm.  
  
It did nothing to hide the Viera who had her face in her cooch. Ears alone would not stop the pulse of pleasure that shot through her, especially as she felt a tongue ride into her. Enough for her to lean forward, arms trying to catch the woman’s head and thread her fingers through the _forest_ of raven hair she saw. She never got closer than a twitch.  
  
Too soon other Viera had hands on her arms, pushing her shaking and near dainty limbs against their bodies, over their breasts, and feeling them even as she was all but _tortured_ with pleasure from all sides. Penelo could not bend forward or back without her body _screaming_ with a new wave of euphoric and erotic pleasure.  
  
Not even whines left her lungs in full breaths, between the tongue lapping and fucking her pussy and clit, horribly matching the tempo of the dick in her ass that _continued _to beat at her rear, almost mercilessly. She didn’t dare as her to stop though. Not the woman eating her pussy, the Viera fucking her ass, or the other treating her mouth like a repository for spit. Because through all of that and the feeling of hands tracing her every ounce of flesh, she _loved it_.  
  
Penelo thought her world was _literally_ fucked upside down for a strange moment, namely when the cock in her ass left her. She was falling back, and couldn’t even tell. Not until the hands that were teasing her grabbed her. She experienced nothing more than a jolt, and one that was mistaken between the tongue fucking she was getting. Settled on the ground though, all but _bathing_ in the sweat and cum of all the women, Penelo still couldn’t do more than writhe, sure her legs were split far enough to be unnecessary to her.   
  
For a brief moment, she was able to swallow a lung full of air. In that breath she was able to blink her eyes and look straight up, enough to shut her jaw and refocus. It did little for her. Little because all she could see after that was the Viera standing on top of her.  
  
_WUMP!_ And then sitting on her.  
  
“_MPH~! MMMmMMPH~~!_” Her throat hummed against the pussy for a moment, eyes barely able to look up past the valley of legs, then being lost in the _mountain_ of breasts that were above that. The woman who was sitting on her, the average size of all the Viera in the village, kept her legs open for Penelo to see, but did not sit up. She did not let Penelo adjust herself.  
  
Instead, she _ground_ her hips, hands on her own knees for support, and forced Penelo to entertain her. The Hume hesitated for a moment, feeling the tongue on her pussy and hands _still_ twisting at her breasts and drawing up her legs, before she returned the favor. The taller woman threw her head back when Penelo’s tongue breached her slit.  
  
It let the Hume stare at another Viera as she walked up to the woman sitting on her, fake cock at her hips and bridged feet putting her waist at mouth level with the Viera. A long hand was put between her lapine ears, for just a moment, then the woman was forced onto the cock, swallowing it in mouthfuls. And Penelo witnessed all of it from beneath them, watching from the floor as a woman had a cock shoved down her throat, spit falling from her lips as her head was guided by the Viera _high_ above her.  
  
It was a marvelous sight, and one that her body was _humping_ at the mouth on her pussy. She didn’t even realize that the woman eating her out had changed thrice she was so engrossed, nor did she count the number of hands that played with her through the entire ordeal. She only watched, licked, and _came_ as she let it all wash over her. Over her, so that it was drawn into her.   
  
She thought she was walking on clouds before… now she knew what it was like to be caught in the clouds amidst a _thunderstorm_.  
  
“She is _excellent_ at this,” one Viera spoke above her, far out of eye-sight between the powerful thighs that held her face in place, all while she pleasured the clit of the woman sucking on a cock. “I thought the Hume may run or deny this, but she has all to eagerly joined in.”  
  
“To start and not afraid to finish,” another agreed, all while they fingered each other at the sight, lying on the ground breathless and worn. “Reached the euphoric end of mating, and still continues to pleasure those around her, with her actions or body alone. A wonderful thing to experience. A wonderful addition to our home.”  
  
“So nearly there. The Hume is nearly alike to us,” the first returned even as she took a moment to lean her head back. Her pussy quivered against the hand on her pussy, palm on her clit and massaging her into a blissful state. One that hardly compared to the Hume sandwiched between half a dozen Viera, and alternating as spots opened. “Fran did well to bring her here.”  
  
“She did,” came the honest reply. “And we may show our gratitude towards her as well.” The two shared smiles at one another, leaning in for a deep kiss. All the while the moans of Penelo, muffled between pussy lips and Viera kisses, echoed around the village square. The rest of the women had seen her, and taken to her like clerics to a shrine.  
  
She was something new, curious, and eager to please. No Viera would turn away such a wondrous gift, and all were only too eager to indulge in their lusts.  


* * *

  
The day had been a long one, but it was one that Fran knew was necessary. Necessary for far more reasons than her sibling simply insinuated. The entirety of her day had been spent in the embrace of Jote and Mjrn, if not pleasing one of them with her thrusts and finger-flicks, then allowing them to fuck her in the positions and formations they most desired. It had been a long while since she had allowed another Viera to take command so easily, but it was what she knew was necessary.  
  
Though Penelo had seen her first being fucked by her older sister, being spanked by her with callous words, she left when Fran predictably turned the tables on her elder, all too eager to return the act of fucking her with great strength. Humorous words were shared, lurid promises to her mate, before she ventured into Eruyt Village to see the home of the Viera as she had never had, and likely never expected to. It was a harshly kept secret, and she was experiencing it in full.  
  
And as Penelo explored, Fran entertained her sisters in all ways she could. For hours throughout the day and in spite of any meals or work that had to be done. In fact, it was as if her elder and younger sibling where fucking her for more reason that simply payback, but to make up for the years lost while she was gone. She did nothing to fight them as they did so.  
  
It was only shortly after Penelo left that she had felt Mjrn at her rear, the dildo at her hip pressed against her anus. In mid-thrust into their elder sister, her youngest had pushed her cock into her, pressing Fran between the two of them, and effectively trapping her. The act earned a harsh grunt from the middle child, most free for most of her life, but now trapped between her siblings. Her nails dug into the table as her palms kept Jote firm against it. That was perch enough for Mjrn.  
  
The shortest haired of the three, and yet someone most energetic, putting her hands around Fran’s waist and bucking her hips against her elder sister’s ass. The sound of flesh clapping echoed throughout the shared home of the siblings; her asshole being reamed by the Viera who had her dreams of exploration dashed by the one who had jumped into them. Perhaps it was payback in that sense, fucking the aggravation out of her.  
  
It was why Fran said nothing, unable to match a steady tempo into Jote as her asshole was pounded with all the fervor that Mjrn could offer. With how deep she reached into her, nearly scratching at the small of her back with the length of the cock, so deep and thick her legs and to _squeeze_ together to offer the invading cock more room, she knew it was planned. Planned in that Mjrn wanted to fuck Fran, and the older of the two could do nothing to escape. So instead, she let it happen.  
  
And whilst the youngest of the three bucked her hips exuberantly, the eldest reached up with one of her long arms, threading her fingers into the tangled alabaster hair against Fran’s back, then grabbing hand fulls of it. Enough for her to pull the most carefree of the three against her, smashing her breasts against the tall back of the village elder, and holding her there, cock hilted inside of her, as Mjrn took control of her ass and beat against her. Fran had to bite her lip as the pleasure was literally beaten into. There may have been a lesson tied into it, but she couldn’t make it out through the pleasure.   
  
Foolish she would have been to deny the pleasure of it. It was clear every moment she felt Mjrn pushing the cock up her anus, tickling at her stomach as she was ground against Jorn. The soft giggling of her siblings, broken only but husky breaths and heated temptations. Her younger kneading her flesh with her thrusts, pulling at her ass for support, and her elder keeping her flush against her back, pulling at her hair like a leash.  
  
Fran endured it, much as she had Jorn in the morning, letting herself be used between the two of them. She did so as she felt her core heat up again and again, her inner walls tightening and spasming around the portion of the cock she had put up her own cunt. It was being _beaten_ against her from the inside out thanks to Mjrn. And thanks to that indeed, for she could feel her sister quickening her pace.  
  
Slapping her hips against her ass, pulling at them tighter and tighter, Fran biting her lips as she was finding her legs _squeezing_ together to give her younger sibling room. She was sure it was enough only when she heard Mjrn let out an almost primal whine, at the same time she hilted herself completely in Fran.  
  
The Viera who could not hear the Gildergreen ground her own teeth as she felt the cock buried deep within her, pleased for more than a moment, and thankful she did not have Jorn fucking her the same way, or else there would be no relief. Her younger sister must have thought this was her moment to relax, flopping against her back. To the battle trained and experienced Viera, she knew it was not.  
  
As smoothly as she had done with Jorn before, Fran fed her arms around her back, grabbing Mjrn by her stomach and flipping her off. The motion made her cock pull out of her anus, momentarily making her let out a heated breath of lust and spite, but her sister flipped over and landing aside their shared eldest on the table. She put her hand against Jorn’s back again, pushing herself up.  
  
She stopped only when she was above the eldest, head of her fake cock in her snatch, hair still being reigned, and her other arm holding Mjrn tightly against the table. She flicked her head, hard, getting Jorn to release her alabaster locks. No words were spoken, mostly due to the inability to control her lips at the moment.   
  
Mjrn, struggling for a moment, stilled when Fran stood behind her, putting the head of her cock against her anus, the same as she had done to her. She could see her sister’s face, side pressed against the table top, looking at her with a sense of trepidation. That was not enough to stop her.  
  
_SLAP!_ She dove into her younger sister, listening to her _moan_ with pleasure, tongue flopping out nearly the same as Penelo’s. Her hand drifted down Jote’s back, her other up Mjrn’s. Both stopped when they were at the lips of her sisters, equal and opposite to what she wanted.   
  
Her extended digits fed their way into both of them, pulling at Mjrn’s lips and hoisting her back, bowing her back as she fucked her ass, and deep into the fucked canals of Jote, making her buck back against her palm once more, letting out a needy whine. Experienced though she was, Fran had lived for a long time as well. She knew how to make women purr, even in a group and _especially_ her sisters.  
  
Though, to be fair, she remembered Mjrn moaning, humping, and drooling around her hand. Tongue tracing her fingers like a cock, likely imagining that she was being entertained at both ends. Similarly, to Jote who was grinding her hips in a melodic beat, shaking them left and right as she fell back and forth. Fran let them, as she enjoyed pumping her cock into Mjrn’s ass just as much, _especially_ as she felt the rings of resistance the deeper into the cavity she plunged.  
  
There were more surprises throughout that dance, one that took her from fucking the pair of her siblings to being spit roasted between them. From there moved so she sat on one then bounced another on her cock, only to soon find herself hoisted up and fucked from both ends, being kissed and cajoled throughout. The exchange of some positions, the further beating and fucking amongst the sisters, and far more than one positions shared, but always the three of them, and never anything that could be considered cruel. No crueler than it would have been for Fran to not return or Jote to deny her.  
  
Be that as it may, they still ended up on the kitchen floor, _hours_ of fucking behind and through them. Enough that Fran was thankful Penelo wasn’t here to witness it, or else she may have been dead to the world at this point, being fucked as thoroughly as she was. The Viera herself was struggling to move, her ears twisted with her body and lips of her pussy as loose as the tongue that lolled from her mouth.  
  
She could not recall ever feeling so sexually spent before, and her siblings were, naturally, the ones responsible. Their pair of cocks still buried in her. The only consequence and acceptability to the predicament was a reminder, a small one that was impossible to ignore. They weren’t fucking her at the moment either, stuck up her snatch and ass as they were.   
  
They were both tired and limp on either side of her, Mjrn nearly asleep at her back, arms wrapped around her front. Jote was just as close, pressing her chest against Fran’s and likely the only reason she wasn’t flush stomach-to-stomach with her. It did nothing to keep her sister from kissing her, dragging her lips against Fran’s. The middle child, in both age and position, let her, unable to even shut her jaw enough to stop her.  
  
“I am proud of you, Fran,” her elder sister spoke, wisdom and honesty in her words. Fran could recall them being the words she spoke first to catch her off guard for the fucking hours ago. “You brought the Hume here before, and now she returns as if to a whole new village,” Jote whispered lowly to Fran. The middle child said nothing, letting her elder sister kiss her neck tenderly. It brought a low sigh from her, matching the tremors that still rocked through her. Her, and the trio that lay on the floor. “It was wise to let her explore alone, untainted by what you may say or do. The Gildergreen thanks you for the wisdom.” Fran swallowed heavily at that, tasting Mjrn on her lips.  
  
“I do it… for the jungle,” Fran returned, loathing the tremor in her voice. Durable as she was, she knew she had not participated in the mating ritual as frequently as her elder sister had. Experience also triumphed, and this was no exception. “For who I am… who I wish to be and… an…” She wasn’t finding it hard to talk from being too emotional.  
  
She was finding it difficult to breathe with Mjrn rolling her cock in her ass still. Unlike with her muscles that merely became sore than numb, her anus and pussy only grew _more_ sensitive with the blows. Her sister almost appeared the opposite.  
  
“I know, we do,” Jote return, hand rising to cup her face. Fran let her, enjoying the touch. Still hot to her skin, but gentler than anything she’d experienced the hours before. “You are kind as you are quiet, and I have learned this of you from decades of patience and thought.” Fran breathed slowly through her nose, listening to her.  
  
“We missed you, we still miss you,” Mjrn mumbled against her neck. Her arms wrapped around Fran’s breasts gave her a tight grip. How she could breathe easily through Fran’s near thicket of alabaster hair was impressive in its own right, but beyond her now. “To hear you brought a mate with you home was a gift of the Gildergreen.”  
  
“Many were surprised, least of all us,” Jote agreed. Fran slowly shut her mouth, drawing her tongue back in before she did so. There was little she could do for the slobber that trailed down her lips still, collecting at her cheek. “A surprise that gave us joy to hear, and pleasure to our days. Your choice brightened the woods, and we thank you for that. We do.” The sincerity of the words was humbling, and Fran shut her eyes with them.  
  
She let herself fall a bit deeper into her sister’s embrace with the words, letting her be held. It wasn’t the same as Penelo’s tight grip, one that clung to her like she was the pillar of a storm, but one was comforting and warm, a cocoon that reminded her of days decades behind her. It was a kindness she let herself slowly sink into. She far preferred Penelo, but not even she was foolish enough to spite this.  
  
Her ears twitched when she heard the door open, forcing her to raise her head. Be it instinct from the dangerous travels or eagerness, not even she could accurately say. Her sisters hardly shuffled at either of her sides, content to keep her wrapped in their embrace, the fake cocks in her hole and hands along her breasts, but she looked up. She did so because she was expecting her mate to come home, hence the eagerness.   
  
She was all too happy to see Penelo walk in through the door, naked as when she left. Naked, but far past worn.  
  
With only a sniff in the air, she could tell that the Hume _reeked_ of other Viera, perhaps upon every corner and crevice of her skin, especially where the fine shine of sweat and femjuices twinkled in the faint light of the falling sun. The Hume had her hair down and mouth open as she panted, appearing more as if she had dragged herself into the home than having walked. Fran felt concern for a moment prepared to stand above her sisters and walk towards her. But Penelo appeared more eager to take the first step.  
  
She shuffled closer to them, almost dragging her legs rather than walked, smearing the fluids that covered her over the ground as she did so, not giving credence or notice to the main more that splattered on the wood. She hardly blinked as she walked forward, blonde hair as drenched as she was.  
  
Fran only watched curiously as Penelo reached her feet, standing there as if to marvel at her on the ground and tied between her sisters. She didn’t appear to have any look of confusion or betrayal, only one of utter fatigue. With that in mind, she suspected what was going to come next.  
  
_WHUMP!_ And, with the feeling of her hitting the pile of her sisters, she was right.  
  
“_UGH~” “Oh~!_” Mjrn and Jote both uttered in surprise. Fran bit hers back, having the air fucked out of her so readily earlier. Instead, she kept her sharp eyes on the Hume that had fallen onto the pile of her family. Just as naked, far more wet, and perhaps even more exhausted than she felt. Head on her breasts, smooshed between her elder sisters, and with arms around the lot of them.  
  
“I think she may be exhausted,” Jote spoke teasing, the same tone she had used often when Fran herself was a child, or when Mjrn was being raised amongst the village. “A brave girl, a strong Hume, a fine new member to this growing family.” Family… yes, that was what it was. Fran had almost forgotten what that was like, so used to listing her siblings as merely old companions. But they were not.  
  
Unorthodox as the other races may see it, Fran knew her sisters were more than merely beings to mate with. They were the ones who welcomed her home and waved her goodbye, praying for her good wishes and asking the Gildergreen for safe travels. They were those who thought of her even when she was not around. As she did for them.  
  
And Penelo was not far from it. The girl having been carried in Fran’s memory for the years after they had all gone separate ways, and the former child speaking just as earnestly about her memories of the Viera, during nights when she was scared or during the day’s travel through endless plains. She was family, and the middle Viera was truly in the middle of it all.  
  
Fran was truly cocooned now by her family, her old family and the young girl who had agreed to become her mate. The three of them surrounding her, and making her feel more welcome than she had anywhere else.  
  
She let her head fall back down, raising a hand to lay her long fingers over Penelo’s drenched back. Feeling the heat of her mate against her palm, having the tight sensation of cocks in her pussy and anus, Fran could do little else but sigh.  
  
Sigh, and let herself drift off into what would be _far_ from a restless sleep.


	4. Ritual of the New Sun

Mornings for Penello were normally had alone. At least they had been back in Rabanastre. While she was still living there, a short week or two ago, alone with Vaan gone and Ashe ruling the nation, she had woken up and cared for herself each morning. The Sandsea her only source of support in a bustling town and the only constant that she could trust wouldn’t change. That had been snatched away from her faster than when her first adventure across Ivalace had started, but with far more benefits.   
  
Now, because instead of waking up and treating herself to breakfast, she was roused by the smell of burning oats and the clatter of dishes. It shook her mind for a moment, pulling back the curtain of sleep that still clung to her like the foam of the sea, but it was enough to make her sit up from where she lay. She realized all too quickly a few important facts.   
  
She was not in the bed she was offered by Fran’s sisters, and she was not with Fran. Even more than that, siad siblings were not concealing themselves or making any effort to. They walked around with liquid dripping from their cunts, nipples hard as they collected the dishes, and nearly flaunting their asses as they bent over and prepared a meal. If she was not awake before, she was now.   
  
“Ah, Penelo, it is good to see you roused.” Myrn spoke up, the younger of the three approaching her with bouncing feet. Her plantigrade feet hit the wood as she bent down, extending a hand towards Penelo. “Apologies for rushing you, but the day is nearly done waxing, and we must have you off for the ceremony.” Ceremony… Penelo didn’t even recall it.   
  
“Sorry… right, yeah,” Penelo took her hand, easily being picked up by the much taller and stronger Viera. She felt no qualms with it, not after how close she had gotten with the others. Her tired eyes looked around the home, searching for the obvious member, just as obviously missing. “Do you know where Fran is? I know I slept with her last night.” The giggling eased any of her fears.   
  
“You slept with  _all_ of us the prior evening, young Hume,” Jote spoke from the kitchen, large breasts waving as she turned around. Maybe it was because they were eye-level with her that Penelo couldn’t look away. “But you need not be concerned. Fran is preparing for the ceremony, as Myrn and I are doing for you.” Okay, okay… that made sense. “So please, eat, so we may talk.” Her hand, long and strong, pulled back a wooden seat.   
  
Penelo put herself down in it, naked as they were and eyeing the plate in front of her. She did not expect such a hot meal in the morning, but the sight of the oats, and their sweet scent was more than a little intoxicating. She picked up a wooden ladle, scooping up the meal soon after. It was  _delicious_ .   
  
“Oh? I must assume I prepared the meal well for you.” Penelo heard Jote speak, after her third mouthful. “Though I suppose that could just as easily be a consequence of the prior day. An entire evening spent enjoying the company and embrace of many Viera of Eruyt.” Penelo wasn’t about to forget that day. Not a day of walking around naked, being fucked, licked, presented, and basically worn as a sexual outlet. It was… beyond stimulating. Her cunt was still wet thinking about it.    
  
“That does mean that today is going to be just as challenging.” Now she looked a Myrn, sitting across from her, bare breasts hanging between her arms, holding up her head as her lapine ears bent to and fro. “The ceremony is not an easy one, especially to an outsider, but passing it is a necessary rite to be able to join the village.” Now she recalled what they were talking about, at least in the sense of the purpose.   
  
“I remember talking about a ceremony, o-or a ritual I guess,” Penelo tried to find the right words as she put down her ladle. She wiped her mouth before looking at Jote. She  _was_ a Village Elder, after all. “But I never got it explained to me just…  _what_ it is. Only that it’s what will join me and Fran together.” And really, that sense of not knowing, it was fun for a lot of things, especially exploring the hidden parts of Fran, the Viera woman, for the past week or two.   
  
Even if those unknowns had her doing everything from being fucked anally, blowing off strangers cocks, licking cunt, being picked up and fucked mercilessly, letting animals placate themselves on her, being used by a crowd, and presented to a classroom. There was… a  _lot_ of learning she had experienced, but the hard answers were still just out of her reach. She was trying not to reach too far and be rude… but Penelo believed the day before, heck,  _hour_ before the ceremony was good.    
  
“I’m not trying to be mean, I  _really_ mean it. I just… I just want to know what’s going to happen.” Her eyes moved from Jote to Myrn, the pair of Viera women, her lover’s sisters, looking back at her. Kind eyes, drawn mouths, long lapine ears matching longer lapine arms and legs, swaying and focused on her. She swallowed on nothing, unsure if it was a good time to speak or not.    
  
“Have you finished eating?” Jote asked instead. Disappointing Penelo greatly. Still, she nodded in acquiescent. The moment she did, Myrn took the bowl, walking over to the kitchen. “Good, now… I do not mean for this to be a moment of great agitation for you, young Hume. I do not because I can tell Fran has great care for you. A care that goes beyond the admiration of your body, and deeper into the warmth of your spirit.”   
  
The elder’s words were given as she walked closer, putting a hand to Penelo’s shoulder, long fingers easily wrapping around her shoulder, comfortable even as she sat down. The Hume stared up into her eyes, waiting for the secrets to be revealed. But Jote did not speak again. Instead, she only waited, holding her there, as if expecting something else. Penelo was almost afraid of what.   
  
“It’s about love, Penelo.” Of all the voices that could have spoken, only Fran’s was able to keep her so calm. Cal enough that Penelo didn’t jump or suddenly scream as she felt the Viera woman, much older than her, wrap arms around her from behind the chair. Her long slender limbs weaving over the Hume’s more modest bust, holding her close and separated only by the back of the chair. How she wished now she was sitting on a stool. “It’s a ritual in which we show our love and devotion to one another.” There was a word for that in the Hume language as well.   
  
“Marriage?” She asked, almost nervous about it. Not that it meant questioning her love for Fran. Hardly that,  _never_ so deep. She loved the Viera and there was little doubt the same woman loved her. But marriage was more than a test of bonds. It was a melding of them. Finality. “We are… getting married?” She swallowed on nothing, arms raising up to grab at the forearms of the woman she loved. Fran’s fingers held her tighter.   
  
“In a sense, but it is a test before a ceremony, one that once passed, gives an absolute reward.” That was promising and Penelo sighed deeply as she thought on it. So early in the morning… and she was already getting married. She almost started to laugh, but stopped as Jote and Myrn made their way to the entrance of the hut. “It is one that is conducted in the midst of the village, and the answer to why I asked you to explore yesterday.”   
  
And here Penelo was thinking so that she could relearn the layout of the village, after she had last seen it some years ago. Apparently there was a deeper meaning to it, as was true with most of Fran’s actions. Penelo wasn’t surprised or disappointed. She was just patient, waiting for what exploring the village had to do with the ceremony, because she highly doubted there would be some odd form of hide-and-seek to win Fran’s hand.   
  
Fran… her toes curled at the thought, a smile pulling at her face.    
  
“This being said, you must know that a bond forged with a Viera is one made with the village.”    
  
Even if she wasn’t a member of the village anymore? “Even if she is not of the village anymore.” Penelo blushed as her thought was spoken aloud. She twisted her head, enough to see the dark features of Fran hanging just beside her face. The smile was as evident as the long locks of alabaster hair. “I know you well enough to know your curiosities.” That she did… but it was also a two way street.   
  
One that Penelo proved, as well she could, by grabbing Fran’s face with her hand and tilting her closer. Their lips touched, and she was quick to let her tongue snake out, seeking entry to Fran’s own. She could have denied her if she wanted. Blamed something about the purity of the ceremony or being to tired from an entire day of fucking, but the Hume didn’t honeslty expect her to. Her Fran was quiet, but if the last week was evident of much, it was that she was far from the quiet and reserved woman she painted herself to be.    
  
Instead, their embrace strengthened, and she felt the older Viera push her tongue back into Penelo’s mouth. A pleasured hum left Penelo as Fran tilted her head back, taking control of the situation as easily as she did much else she was apart of. She had Penelo stretching her legs under the table, ass barely sitting on the edge of the seat as she had her mouth fucked by Fran’s tongue, making her a mewling mess in seconds. Fran was a woman of many talents, and this was just one more on the list.   
  
Penelo was falling into it, loving the touch, the embrace, the  _warmth_ that Fran was giving her, filling her up from the inside out and making it an experience like their first time. Not a quick and dirty fuck behind an alley, joined by an equally random Viera, but in the family home of the woman she loved, at a dining table alone. It was… it was what she loved.   
  
_Grrriiiiip!_ But the sound of tightening rope distracted her. Just as much as the feeling of rope binding her. When Fran pulled away, Penelo’s wide eyes watching, she quickly looked down to see what had happened. It was rather obvious rather quickly.   
  
She was tied up,  _bound with_ rope around her upper arms and chest. Her eyes followed the rope, right to Fran’s outstretched hand, holding the loose and gnarly material in her long dexterous fingers. Penelo stared at it, knowing  _what_ was going on, but a little more confused on the  _why_ . She couldn’t by the answer for the wedding. Because the only wedding she could think of that proceeded like this… weren’t usually mutual. That gave her a few horrible ideas about the Viera.   
  
“Apologies, Penelo,” Fran spoke easily, tongue and lips still wet from her embrace with the woman she had bound. “It is not something easily believed now, but this is for your protection.” She was right, it wasn't easily believed.   
  
“The ceremony is one conducted in the center of the village,” Jote spoke up, and Penelo turned to her as she entered the room again. She was carrying a jug of something, but she couldn’t tell what. The Hume highly doubted it was just water. There was something else there, something her body was telling her  _not_ to get too doused in. “And it is one that is full of excitement, power… and a loss of control.”    
  
“It is why you are bound, so that when the ceremony commences, you do not harm yourself.” Her words were spoken like almost everything else she said. Stoic, straight, and without a lie. Penelo still swallowed on nothing, nodding her head. “I am glad you understand. It is going to be the moment that we finally show our union.” She been around, and fucked enough, of the village to know there was more to it than just showing them having sex.   
  
But… if they were going to show it, than that did mean that others would be watching. Penelo had already seen Fran being fucked, and then fucking, Myrn and Jote. She had been in that pile as well, much to her delight. It wasn’t for them then. It had to be for others. And others… after looking through the village by Fran’s request…   
  
“Everyone is prepared.” Myrn’s voice cut off her thoughts, as the youngest of the sister’s ventured back in, holding the door behind her. “The seat is prepared, the audience is ready, and we are ready to start when your blessing is given.” She held the door open, staring at Fran and Penelo. It gave the Hume time to just see outside the elder’s door.   
  
To see the multitude of Viera outside. All of them as naked as the day before, all of them watching from the doorway, lined up and in order, holding clothes, flowers, and jugs much like Jote. She couldn’t tell what was going on, and even now wasn’t so disturbed by the idea of having others watch her and Fran having sex. But this ceremony was beginning to sound suspicious, even to her.   
  
“Penelo,” Fran spoke her name, earning her immediate attention. “You are wise enough to be aware that this is no small thing. This is what I believe we agreed upon on our way here, but I am knowledgeable enough to know that my words can sound twisted and meaning vague.” Her self-admission was honestly more endearing the Hume, even if she was tied up by her lover, with others watching. “So I must offer you, one more time… the chance to stop.”   
  
“Stop?” She repeated the word, like it was foreign, vague, not something she was used to saying. “Are you… scared for me?” Fran’s head quickly waved at the motion.   
  
“No, I have confidence that no matter what, I will protect you.” They were both in agreement. “But I do not wish to have you feel coerced or forced. To agree to this now is a decision of your own. And should you wish to stop now, I will not fault you for the remainder of your days. Just say the words, and I will relent.” Her eyes were sharp as the arrows she fired, and Penelo knew her lover was speaking the truth.   
  
But just as she knew that, she knew there was no reason for her to be afraid.   
  
She was in the village her lover had grown in, in the company of family who welcomed and loved her despite their divide, and with villagers nearby looking to assist. There was no reason for her to be afraid, as this was far more than she had received in Rabanastre. Eruyt was already beginning to feel like home.   
  
“Fran,” Penelo spoke easily. “I’m ready. Please, just tell me what I need to do.”   
  
Like every time before it, Penelo memorized and savored the smile Fran gave her.   
  
Even as they stood and began to walk out of the house, all eyes on her, her naked body, and being led by a leash.  _Kinky_ .

* * *

  
  
It was obvious now what the ‘seat’ was that Myrn was speaking of Penelo had thought it a seat similar to the one she had been sitting on before, or perhaps a larger almost throne like object that she would rest on for the duration of a ceremony, a place for her to endure some trial, or for Fran to do much the same. Looking at it now, her suspicions were not wrong, but her idea was far off.   
  
The seat was not in some grand room. It was in the open, in the center of the circle where she had been fucked in her cunt, anus, and mouth relentlessly for hours. It was carved out of wood and had no backrest, bent so far to an angle that it looked more like a bed to lay in than a seat. Her hands clenched at her side as she was led to it, wondering what it was going to feel like to lay down in it.   
  
Actually, that was probably her lowest wonder right now. Topping everything else was the question of the crowd surrounding the chair.    
  
It wasn’t just some of the Viera who were piling around the architecture, enough for her to look at them and smile. It was a crowd comparable to the center of a village in the midst of a celebration. It wasn’t lost on her that was what this was. What was difficult for Penelo to fathom was suddenly  _being_ at the center of such a celebration, let alone being apart of it. And it was clear that she was.   
  
Everyone else was carrying something. She had thought it was only a few, but anywhere she looked one of the Viera was holding something. A basket of fruit, jugs of water, jugs of  _something_ else, rags, towels, and everything that just looked…  _odd_ . Not because they were being carried, but all together.    
  
“Relax, Penelo,” Fran whispered behind her, still carrying the end of the rope like a leash. It wasn’t and she knew that her mate would let her go if the question was asked, but she couldn’t quite do away with the thought that something was binding her… and the Viera was holding the key. “Breathe deep and prepare yourself. Once you are read… we will begin.”  _But not before then_ . Penelo had been with Viera long enough to understand.   
  
It was the same way she always spoke, just enough for her message to get across, and enough for anyone curious to understand. She nodded, blonde hair bobbing as she agreed. She didn’t look back at Fran, though she could tell her lover was smiling down at her. That wasn’t going to keep her from getting in the chair.   
  
Penelo turned to do so, raising one of her legs to hook it over one protruding portion of the chair, enough for her to lock her leg around it. She kicked off the ground with the other. Far from the dexterous nature shew as sure any of the Viera present were capable of, but she thought it impressive, tied as she was and being watched by so many of them. She kept her lips shut though. The Hume didn’t wish to speak and embarrass herself in front of Fran.   
  
Instead, she pushed herself back, stopping only when she felt her neck resting on a groove of the chair, almost comfortably holding her head still. Her arms made it a bit less doable, seeing as they were tied at her sides and keeping her from adjusting herself well, even if the position on the chair was a little more obvious now. She was laying back, after all, but her legs weren’t crossed as would be normal in any other chair.   
  
No, they were spread, and showing off her cunt and ass for the crowd, as she leaned back and her more modest bust rolled towards her face. She swallowed on nothing, staring at her position and wondering not what was going to happen, but  _when_ it was going to.   
  
“You look ill at ease. Hold a moment.” Fran’s words were as much an order as an observation. One that was made before Penelo felt the roped around her loosening, freeing her arms and letting them adjust on the chair, grabbing at the armrests that pushed out from either side of the oddly carved throne. Only for a moment though.   
  
In as much time, Fran’s long and stronger fingers grasped her forearms, guiding them until they were pulled behind her back, folding them until they were parallel with one another. Perhaps it was the design of the chair, but it was far more comfortable. She felt something being threaded around them, holding them together as she adjusted herself on the seat, naked flesh sliding across the wood.   
  
It wasn’t until her arms were tied together, by what felt like well cured leather, that she realized she had been effectively locked in place. Locked, bound, and strapped to the chair. Her ass could lift her head could rise, but her chest and arms were keeping her from doing anything more. It was like Myrn said though, and Fran… for her safety.   
  
“Viera of Eruyt, I thank you as Elder for coming to us this day.” Penelo turned her head to see Jote standing beside her, naked and large breasts hanging almost above her head. What a sight. “As many of you have seen, and just as many experienced, a Hume from the City of Rabanastre is among us, and one who has forged a bond with my sister, Fran.” Unlike many other announcements Penelo had seen, no one spoke.   
  
They were silent, large lapine ears tall and steady as they listened to the woman speak. Speak, and walk in front of Penelo, ass raised and pussy presented to them all. It took little time for Fran to walk up next to her.   
  
“My sibling who left us long ago, but has returned to fulfill the Ritual of the New Sun… and Ceremony of the Whole Moon.” That sounded amazing… and it was already shaping up to be fun. “For the time the sun balances atop the sky, until it sets and the moon rules the heavens, she will mate with the Hume without end or break, proving that she is devout, determined, and bound to her.”   
  
Penelo was open mouthed and wide-eyed at the news. That said, she wasn’t too surprised. It followed that after everything else she’d been exposed to, a marathon of sex was next. It sounded like fun… even if there was an audience.   
  
“Once the sun reaches its highest point, the ceremony shall begin.” Jote turned to face her now, and Penelo watched her, the older Viera smiling down at her. “And once it begins, we will do all that we must to see it reach its end.” That sounded… rather fun, actually. She took deep breaths as her eyes turned towards Fran, the alabaster haired Viera truly naked, lacking any of her regalia and bared to her, far more than before.   
  
Looking down at her loins, the Hume realized that there was something new down there, but something she was  _rather_ sure she should have seen.    
  
For as often as she had licked Fran and watched her adjust the dildo she wore, she thought the cock hanging between her legs would have been an obvious thing to see.   
  
Especially as the Viera approached her, long fingers from long arms resting on her knees, spreading them and letting the cock aim down the length of her body, its warm shaft settling over Penelo’s cunt, feeling like a rod of forged fire sitting on her, making her wet, and the Viera panting above her with it. Penelo was watching Fran  _flush_ with the feeling from her  _dick_ , but it wasn’t enough to distract her from knowing that, indeed,  _Fran had a cock_ .   
  
That was a large concern and wonder of hers.    
  
One that was resting on her stomach as she lay back in the chair, wondering if she should be staring at it or the woman it belonged to. Her, or the long hard and clearly  _aroused_ wonder rising from Fran’s groin, and clearly  _not_ the dildo she so often wore. Then what… how…   
  
“A potion made for ceremonies just like this,” Myrn whispered into Penelo’s ear. “I am confident no one told you, and I want you focused on my sister’s soul more than just her body. Focus on her… and enjoy~” Penelo nodded, recognizing that… agreeing with it… and staring at  _it_ as it sat between her legs, even as her cunt was already starting to shiver. Shiver a bit just watching it. Then…   
  
_GRrrriiip~_ She felt ropes binding her again, more than just the leather device about her forearms. She looked to her sides, watching lengths of rope spinning about the chair she sat on, wrapping around and holding her tight to the angled seat. Her eyes twisted towards Myrn, only barely, as she felt Fran still between her legs. The youngest of the three smiled at her, either out of ignorance or indifference.    
  
“Sorry, I hope you do not mind,” the Viera spoke, even as her long fingers played with Penelo’s cheek. “It  _is_ a precaution. I promise you. And truthfully… you will understand why in a moment.” It was all she spoke before she stood up and left her side. Penelo tried to angle her head, but lost the younger Viera into the crowd of naked villagers, holding gifts and other items.    
  
Those same villagers that approached her now, watching a pair of them carrying jugs walk up towards them, smiling peacefully, even with blushes at their cheeks. Penelo had been fucked by them for hours, doubtlessly in that orgy, but they had never done more than moan and spank her. They did not blush, not out of embarrassment at least. Yet now,  _they did_ .   
  
“What?” She breathlessly asked, already short on air. She looked back at Fran, her lover still gazing at her, through the curtain of her alabaster hair fingers tightening on her knees. “What’s going to hap- _HNG!_ ” Her answer came with the flow of liquid. No… not liquid.   
  
It felt like slime, like a gel, like the soaps that came with the bathhouses she used to visit. It hit her and stuck to her, trailing down her skin and felt heavy as molasses. She wasn’t sure why it was so heavy and hot, but it was. Her mind thought it was sap, but that part of her mind started to get overridden with the feeling that came with it.   
  
It stopped her voice because felt like a hot towel being put over her skin, taking her breath away, then it became heavier, and hotter, and  _far_ more intense. Then it went further, dug deeper, and moved her skin like a deep force into her core. She felt her mind being pushed away with the gel, trialing down her as the Viera started to lay it over her. From her shoulders… to her stomach… to her legs… then back again. But all it was was a trail. Just a path of it going up and down. Nothing intense or deep. That was what Penelo thought.   
  
“ _HANGG~~!_ ” Until  _other_ Viera put hands on the gel, and started to push the liquid gel over her. Her mind started to  _spark_ with the feeling.    
  
Long fingers from hardened warriors pushing the gel over her body, massaging it into her skin. It felt less like the long fingers that had massaged and coaxed her body into orgasms before and more like the lightning brush of a djinn gracing her. Enough to make her mind spasm, skin goosebumped and shivering wherever the gel was pushed, and fingers massaged. That was only over the parts of her skin that were normally seen, normally grasped.   
  
“ _HUuu-UUNG~~!_ ” When those same fingers reached her clit and nipples, it changed. Like fire from Ifrit, it burned into her and made her start to drool almost immediately. Eyes crossed as she felt them massage those most sensitive nubs of her body, trying to push her to the brink with touch and gel alone. Whatever the gel was, and wherever it came from it was making their touch so much more intense.  _Beyond_ what was reasonable.   
  
Her vision was hazy as she tried to push her way through it. Her body fought against the touch, undecided if she was trying to push herself into the fingers and hands, dancing and massaging her skin, or trying to draw herself away from them, too overcome with the burning of her nerves. Sweat started to form underneath the gel that was over her, and it made tears slip past her eyes, bucking her hips against the cock still held against her folds.   
  
Oh she wanted it, she wanted  _it. _ Penelo wanted  _all_ of Fran. Her eyes, hazy and crossed, barely able to let her see more than a foot in front of her, focused just enough to see the gaze of her lover, of the tall dark woman with alabaster hair, falling over her shoulders like the foam of a waterfall. A cool spray of water that her burning body wanted to drink up. Her mouth gaped and shut, spilling and swallowing the drool and slobber that ghosted past her lips.    
  
She only realized after her back bucked and hit the wooden seat again just how necessary those bonds were. Just as well as the Hume wished Myrn had never helped put them on her. They were keeping her from Fran. Keeping her from the relief. If this was the kind of torture the king had given her years ago, she would have given up  _swiftly_ . It was intense,  _too intense!_ And the sun was shining down on her,  _blinding her_ .   
  
“ _Fran… Begin…_ ” the words ghosted over her ears.  _SCHLICK!_ But Penelo was far more focused on the  _feeling_ of the dick between her legs slowly being pulled back. A groan was pulled from Penelo as she felt it, her cunt feeling ever inch of the cock being pulled back, everything that was Fran gliding over her, turning her cunt from a hole into a puddle, sopping wet and  _drooling_ for the dick as well as her mouth did. Every inch of her skin was afire, and the cock of the Viera was the oasis to put it out. Lined up, head at her lips…   
  
_ **WHUMP!** _ Penelo came,  _hard!_   
  
“ _GHIIII~~~!_ ” Her back arched as much as it could, still died down to the chair. One thrust into her, and felt as if her brian had been slapped by cum and cock all at once. Enough to make her twist and writhe as the shaft of meet that was Fran was put into her deep enough to scratch the entrance to her womb. Her balls were at her ass, slapping  _more_ of that gel on her, and making her tongue flop out uselessly.   
  
The Hume couldn’t scream, couldn’t moan, couldn’t do anything but shiver, shake, and ride the orgasm that had been fucked into her with but a single thrust. One thrust… and she was already falling in love with Fran as if it were the first time. The first time here… and not in the backside of some alley, with another Viera fucking her cunt while she drilled her ass. No… now it was Fran fucking her cunt, getting ready to make her her  _woman_ .   
  
Just the two of them… and all the Viera of Eruyt Village to witness. Her lips were curled into a orgasm-ridden grin. It didn’t last long.   
  
_WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ Because Fran kept fucking her, and Penelo was still riding her first orgasm through it. It was the most pleasurable pain she had ever felt.   
  
“ _UGH~ UGGHGH~~ GHUU~ AGHGH~~”_ Useless words spilled out of her throat as she had her cunt punched in by the cock, beating against her hard enough to have her back rolling on the seat, held in place only by the bonds that were strapped to her arms and chest. The necessity of them was clear now, even if she still loathed them. They were keeping her from jumping up and wrapping her arms around Fran and  _never letting go_ .   
  
Letting the dark Viera fuck her pussy while she was held in the air, embracing the woman while she was used for release, being her outlet that she could enjoy. It was  _everything_ that Penelo thought of Fran, and her old companion was still treating her so delicatly, even if her cock was fucking her as if tomorrow would never come.  _She was cumming though_ .   
  
So much.  _So so much_ . Enough that she felt the slobber start to dry up in her mouth, cunt gushing liquids stopping even if Fran kept fucking her. She was feeling sweat drip from her brow and fall to the ground, replaced with nothing. She was washing the hot gel away and her body was drying up with it. Penelo still couldn’t form the words to say anything about it, too overcome by the pleasure being  _fucked_ into her.   
  
“ _GUAh-MPH!_ ” Her mouth shut as she felt something put against her lips. She thought it a dick to suck on, so common from her experiences the past week ,only to find it was the straw of a cup, letting her taste the liquid within.   
  
Water was sucked into her mouth, even as she was fucked by Fran. Penelo drank it like a dying woman, swallowing it. What she could at least, the amount her body didn’t shake free as we was freely used by her lover. The straw was pulled away a moment later, perhaps after she drained the contents, only to be followed by something hard again. Once more she thought it a lewd item, making her tongue wrap around it to try and draw it in. But once more it was nothing of the sort.   
  
While her lower lips were fucked and femjuices sprayed on the ground and seat, she found a fruit being pushed to her lips. Another hand gently grasped her jaw, massagin more of the oil around her. It made her moan, her mind melt, and her teeth to bite down a little, just enough. Enough for them to dig into the juicy insides of the fruit, the cool nectar inside spilling over her as she ate the portion of the fruit. She couldn’t chew, and only hoped she didn’t choke.   
  
The pair of Viera handling her continued to work on her, even as the bound Hume had Fran fucking her cunt almost relentlessly through it all. Feeling long fingers grasping at her jaw and forcing her to bite while another had her holding the sweet produce in her mouth. She was eating, and drinking, and fucking, all by the commands and hands of others.   
  
The hands of the Viera were upon her as Fran continued to fuck her, and they didn’t feel as if they were going anywhere. Even more so as the fucking reached levels that Penelo didn’t even know Fran was capable of, even after all the late nights enduring sessions they shared.   
  
_ **WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!** _ The seat she was in was rocked with the intensity that Fran was screwing her, the other Viera holding the seat behind her, breasts hanging over her head as her back  _attempted_ to arch, and all of it hitting her so hard she thought that she was being sacrificed. Battles weren’t this hard for her, even when she was on the front lines. It was so intense,  _too intense!_ And she… she…   
  
_SPLURT!_ When Penelo came this time, it wasn’t just because of the fucking, it was because of the  _explosion_ .   
  
It was the only word to describe the sensation of cum hitting inside her. Oh yes, it  _was_ cum, but she hadn’t felt it before. Every fucking sensation she’d had so far had been with dildos, tongues, or a beast that was easily satisfied with passivisity. This was… this was  _so_ much more intense. Not just feeling Fran cum and have her grimace, but to feel her body literally  _explode_ inside of her. It was more effective at paralyzing her than many spells.   
  
And it was  _filling_ her up as well! Bound and writhing against her bonds, even as fingers continued to play with her, coaxing her, and making her nearly blackout through the fucking. Long and strong fingers gripping her and holding her down, some others putting objects at her lips to nourish her, but it did nothing for the woman. Nothing as she felt Fran’s seed wallow in her, filling up her womb like a receptacle for it.   
  
Her eyes were crossed and tongue a useless mess when the orgasm passed. Her  _third one_ so far. Her legs were shivering, held in place by Fran’s strong hands, and feeling them hold her down. Just as well as the rope and leather belts. More water was put to her lips, more food for her to eat, and Penelo did so more out of instinct than anything else.   
  
“ _Mphaaa… FWaaaaa~~_ ” She tried to speak, she really did, but it was akin to screaming into the wind on an airship. A useless endeavor that proved the true scope and strength of a Hume against nature. She was at its mercy, and nature now had her fucked and  _clearly_ knocked up by Fran. It was one of the best positions she could imagine.   
  
_“GHIIII--AGH~~~!_ ” And then she felt the hot gel-like liquid fall on her again. Spilling over her breasts and cascading down her more petite form. Other hands were quick to play with it, massaging it into her pillows and smothering her skin with it. If that was as far as it went, then Penelo would have endured.   
  
But no, she felt those same long fingers, strengthened by either fucking or batle, massage the oil into her snatch, around her thighs, and through the crack of her ass. All the areas where Frans’ cock could dwell, to  _fuck_ , and the oil that debatably turned her into a pile of fuckable slime was being put there. She drooled some more over it, and had water fed to her through a straw again. She greedily accepted it.   
  
_“FWAaaaa~~!_ ” She nearly spat it out when she heard Fran moan.    
  
It was one of the most primal and enticing sounds she had ever heard, and she had heard it through the film of orgasms and delirium brought on by oil and cocks. She was able to shake her head to look up at the tan Viera fucking her, at the woman with shivering alabaster hair, with her head thrown back and mouth agape, far more than Penelo had ever seen her. It was one of the most alluring, and surprising thing she had ever witnessed.   
  
Looking at Fran’s face of ecstacy, facing up into the sky with eyes shut in orgasmic delight. Just barely, as bare as she could make out the Viera around them, she saw oil spilling down her lover’s shoulders, more of that thick liquid spilling over her impressive chest, over the rivulets of her abs, and to the base of her cock, still buried in her snatch.   
  
The Viera were playing with it, fingers tracing the point at which Penelo and Fran were merged together, massaging that thick liquid in between the two of them, enough that she was feeling the heat as much, if not  _more_ , than her lover, and it still only came out in gasps and moans that made her lungs burn. Fran’s cries, were  _just_ as orgasmic to hear. But hearing was all Penelo could do.   
  
_WHAM! _ _ **WHAM!** _ The Hume’s gaze was fucked away by Fran fucking her again, so quickly after the rest.    
  
Fucking her faster and  _far harder_ than before. Enough that she felt a few of the Viera release her, letting her go as Fran started to fuck her with enough strenght to rock the seat. No… not just the seat,  _everything_ . It felt that way to Penelo at least. Especially when the world was shaking with the ferocity that Fran was fucking her cunt.   
  
“ _HG~ HNGH~ GCNCH~~_ ” Her voice spilled out with each thrust into her, enough to make her eyes roll and brain feel as if a bit more cum had been fucked into her. Senses were failing her as she was trying to catch up with what was happening, trying to put together where the fucking sensations were coming from.   
  
But it kept getting mixed up between the cock in her pussy, the oil on her body, the drink at her lips, and the sun still above her, beating down and backing her body that was already so close to being covered in cum, oil, and whatever juices spilled out between her and her lover. Fran’s weary voice was all that punctured the curtain of lust for Penelo. Hearing her lover scream.   
  
_SPURT! SPURT SPURT!_ And cum in her,  _again and again_ .   
  
And with every burst of cum into her, Penelo came a bit more as well. Edging her past an edge she was sure she already fell over, tumbling into a canyon of lurid desires and truth, making her mind succumb to  _everything_ that was pleasure for her, even the pain of having her cunt walls stretched and tits played with. It wasn’t even Fran doing them as she fucked her, but she was feeling such pleasure from it.   
  
Cum filling up her womb  _far_ past the point she was sure it could handle, at the same time long dexterous fingers massaged her body from head to toe, stopping at her breasts to tease and pinch her nipples, drawing them up to drop, and even better yet, making circles around her clit, hard and throbbing from all the pleasure and fucking.   
  
Penelo was drinking the water given to her faster than lakes took in spring water, but it didn’t feel like enough to her. Not even close. For however much she drank in, she let out  _far_ more drool, sweat, slobber, tears, and fem-cum from Fran fucking her. Even when she grit her teeth, chomping on the fruit offered to her, it did little more than throw pebbles in the path of a flowing river. It was just so much…  _so much._   
  
“ _HMPH!!_ ” Lips fell on her the moment she had such a thought, and her eyes were just focused enough to make out the figure through the haze.   
  
To see the eyes of Fran looking at her, bleary as her own, unfocused from the pleasure, but still staring at her. Alabaster hair falling and almost twisting into Penelo’s own, knotting them together as well as the cock in her cunt connected them. It was a majestic sight that stole Penelo’s breath away, almost as much as the cock that was tearing up her cunt.   
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ “ _HMPPPH~~!_ ” Even if Fran was still cuming and, by consequence, so was Penelo.   
  
Legs bent up in the seat until they were nearly curled around Fran’s back, letting that cock dig as deeply into her snatch as it needed to. Feeling the cum leak out of her tight lips bit by bit, dripping down the crack of her ass and onto the seat. There was so much there… the idea of  _not_ being pregnant was almost an impossibility.    
  
It wasn’t an idea that occurred to her until Fran pulled herself back, standing up once more with cock still embedded into the Hume’s pussy. Penelo was able to look down at it, over the valley of her shivering oil smeared breasts, matched by Fran’s own. She saw the cock disappear into her split lips, but she also saw the bump over her stomach.   
  
She thought herself already pregnant, perhaps even fucked for so long that she was with child by the force of the Viera and the amount of cum. She stared at it, watching her full belly tremble, tears spilling from her eyes from pleasure, relief… and joy. Even as the long dextile fingers of the other women started to rub at it, perhaps thinking that they would feel the child lurking within.   
  
“ _HUnnnghgh~!_ ” Penelo’s head instead fell back as hands rubbed _ more_ of that gel on her, making even her stomach feel the electric sensation of the orgasms. As if her gut was made for it, like her  _body_ was. Inflating with the cum… and being used as a whole for Fran to relieve herself in… she wasn’t loathed to the idea.   
  
“It is only the semen of child rearing,” a voice suddenly whispered into her ear. Penelow as too tired to even twist her head, muscles too worn to look at the voice. She thought it either Jote or Myrn, the only two who would speak to her like this. All the other Viera were either playing with her, with Fran, or getting them something to eat or drink. Just barely she was able to see Fran sucking on water as well, like a child sucking on a tit. “You are far from done though… please endure, as Fran is enduring this as well.”   
  
The warning was a soft one, but came with the explosion of pleasure. Enough to make her eyes roll back and completely blind the Hume.   
  
_“HUNGNGG~~~!_ ” Slobber bubbled from her throat as Fran started to fuck her again, in time with the oil being massaged on her gut and thighs, even over her throat and cheeks. Where her drool and tears trailed, electric sensations of fire and pleasure were left behind. She was  _desperate_ to wipe at them, to grasp and cling to them, but she could do nothing.   
  
Because Penelo was little more now than a woman bound to a wooden seat in Eruyt Village for her mate to fuck and relieve herself on. The Ritual was the purpose of this, for the sun, some distant part of her brain recognized that, but her body was  _still_ utterly consumed with pleasure. Like trying to point at the moon while drowning in the ocean, it couldn’t be done.   
  
So the Hume instead was forced to ride the waves of pleasure, induced and worn by the cock slamming in and out of her cunt. Enough to drive a sane woman mad, and make the insane tip over into desperate insanity.   
  
That was the cliff that Penelo was lurking over, beyond the edging that she thought the Ritual would be about. It wasn’t the thought of cuming, it was the  _endurance of it_ . Cuming over and over again, her own and Fran’s orgasms, if not in sync, at least  _encouraging_ one another. Everytime Fran came inside her Penelo had her walls clamp down and practically milk the cum from the Viera’s cock.   
  
And then when she came she could  _just_ barely hear the staunch and guardsman worthy Viera let out a heated moan, feeling her fingers dig into her thighs and hold her there as her hips ground against Penelo’s. Balls slapping at her ass, mixing with the cum that had slipped out of her, churning her like a witch’s cauldron. It was what Penelo felt like now… a tool.   
  
A tool that Fran was using to relieve herself, showing her emotions she had  _never_ seen the Viera wear before, and wearing them not just in front of her, but the entirety of her village. This was why she had been asked to go and  _fuck around_ with all the other Viera before, so they could all see what Penelo would look like.   
  
So that way, they could all watch the outcast cum her balls off inside the Hume, marking her as what she felt as.  _Her mate_ .    
  
_Spuurt! _ Penelo  _screamed _ into nothing as she felt her cunt being filled again, bleary eyes with a hazy gaze watching as her womb was filled up, her gut distending a bit more, and looking more and more as if she were months pregnant with Fran’s child. The idea, the  _dream_ , was a wonderful one, one that had her grinning through the fucking assault.   
  
_WHAM! WHAM!_ Even as the assault continued.

* * *

  
Time wasn’t a concept for Penelo. Not at this moment. At this moment, she was well beyond the  _triple digits_ for how many orgasms she had had, and her brain had fluttered from her body faster than a Chocobo shed its feathers in the new spring. The fact she even knew her name at the moment was a testimony to either her enduring will, or a level of perversion cultivated by Fran over the previous days.   
  
Either or, she was still hardly awake on the chair she was bound to. Feeling nothing more than the impossible hard and lock cock of Fran shoved into her cunt, spearing past her womb, and laying what could  _not _ be anything less than the last amount of the tenth gallon of cum put inside of her.   
  
So much had been sprayed into her womb, hitting her at her deepest and sending  _her_ over the edge almost as many times. Enough that she felt it absolutely caking the inside of her legs, down her ass, over her asshole, and the seat she was bound to. Even more of it was able to seep under her back, sticking between her skin and the wooden chair.   
  
Penelo was aware of all of it, barely, just as much as she could recognize the sun was gone from the sky. Only the barest amount of light from the moon hung over her now. Her, and the Viera she loved draped over her.   
  
The Viera who still had her surprising new addition punctured well into her womb, sitting there as the last bit of her cum was drained into Penelo. Deep breaths came from both of them, as Fran’s head was over her shoulder, breathing, if not coughing, into the edge of her seat. Penelo understood before how important the bonds were, but now, she realized they were an absolute  _necessity_ . Still, they did impeed her from embracing her lover.   
  
The heat between them was intense now, even in the middle of what had to be the early night. The air had to be chilled around them, but the Hume still felt as if they were sitting in the midst of a baking oven. She certainly felt done.   
  
Done, worn, cooked, beaten, and every other euphemism for overly fucked. Her stomach  _ached_ from all the cum that had been fucked into and out of it. If she was still holding all the cum that Fran had released, she would have been not only sizes larger, but also out of her depth with pleasure and immobility.    
  
Even now, all she could do was breath deeply the air around her, smelling Fran’s sweat and efforts pouring from her, her lover who had shown how much they meant to one another to the entire village. If there was ever any doubt about the depths of their gratitude, appreciation, and amorance for one another, it was fucked out of her like her sense of sanity.   
  
Instead, Penelo only twisted her head to gaze at the little of the crowd that remained. The naked Viera who had only a few choice items between them. Where had all the water and food gone? Penelo wouldn't’ believe the tale she had consumed them, not when she felt parched as desert sand and full of cum over food. Those said Viera, however, didn’t wait long. They moved on them in short time.   
  
Approaching with ears that shadowed Penelo even in the soft light of the night, hanging over her and making her feel as if she were being lulled to sleep. Their hands reached out and grabbed Fran, pulling the tired Viera off of her. Off, and by consequence, out. The Hume still could hardly make a noise as she felt the massive cock slide out of her.   
  
It, and all the cum that had come with it.   
  
“Of the many ceremonies and rituals I have observed and led, that was one of the most intense,and most virtuous, I have ever witnessed.” A worn neck twisted to see Jote standing on her other side, the woman holding a staff and still as naked as hours before. Naked, but with a hand in her cunt and massaging swollen lips. Penelo wasn’t even fazed. “Fran truly does love you, and I am nothing short of pleased to see you feel the same.”   
  
She would have smiled if she had the energy. Instead, the Hume only groaned, arms slacken and weak at her sides, body feeling as if it would need  _months_ to fully recover. Many parts of her well trained psyche told her that was not to be. Especially when the woman’s hand rose from her cunt and put itself on Penelo’s face. Sweaty as she was, she couldn’t tell the difference.    
  
“Well done, Penelo,” Jote spoke kindly to her, hand on her cheeks and angling her up. The Hume  _moaned_ at the contact, feeling it and making her body shiver in post-orgasmic delight. A delight she couldn’t even pretend to not know. If she ever forgot this feeling… of her cunt clenching on every wisp of air and being so drained she could drink swamp water… then she would have truly lost her mind. “You and Fran have passed the Ritual of the New Sun.”    
  
The words came as a blessing, even if Penelo felt as if she had been blessed, and  _praised_ , for hours now. Her slacken jaw couldn’t even utter a sound, not beyond the release of hot breath that was already well and fucked out of her lungs. Breath,  _try_ and uncross her eyes, and stare at the elder Viera as she stood up again. Penelo wasn’t even shaken by the sight of the elder’s cunt in her face, wet as she knew her entire body was.   
  
"Am I...?" Penelo began to speak, nervously, before her voice began to fail her. Instead, her weak hand only gestured at her stomach. She barely made out Jote’s kind patient smile.   
  
"That is for the two of you to decide." Penelo sighed at the comment, even remembering how she looked,  _and felt_ , with all that cum in her. “Is that something you wish to be? So soon?” It was a question that gave her pause, tired as she already was.    
  
"...you know, before, I would have been horrified at the idea of that sort of action being taken without talking to me. Now? I know it's Fran's, and that's enough for me to know that we're going to have a  _lot_ to talk about." Jote smiled down on her, hand combing her cum stained blonde hair.   
  
“I am kind to hear it, and you are kinder to speak it.” The words felt like a mother’s blessing for her daughter, and Penelo smiled weakly at it. She couldn’t be confident with her body feeling as if she was carried on a cock through the village. “Now… rest… for what time you have. The Ceremony of the Whole Moon will begin soon.” She didn’t even known what it would entail. She didn’t know anything. The Hume only knew she was fucked, worn, and likely thinking of the idea of walking alone as a sign of endurance and perseverance. Everything else was a blur.   
  
The Viera slowly leaving. Fran being carried away. Her bonds being undone. A drink being put to her lips. Towels being lain over her sweat.   
  
Then, a dreamless oblivion.


	5. Night Cycle

When Penelo woke up a second time, it was to the shiver of cold air and a shake of a hand. Long hands on her skin, gently coaxing her out the sex induced slumber she had been put in by Fran’s unending endurance, raging cock, and the gel the Viera had massaged into the pair of them. It made sense then that the Hume needed a moment to draw herself from such a reverie.  
  
Her muscles still ached as she attempted to rose herself. Though the air was cold and a clear indication of it being night, she also knew there was something important for her to do. She did not wake up in Rabanastre so early unless she reminded herself there was something that needed to be done. This was much the same thing.  
  
And as her bleary eyes shook away sleep, staring up towards the full moon hanging above her, she pieced together what it was.  
  
The Ritual of the New Sun was complete. And, with the moon hanging above her, it was time for the Ceremony of the Full Night. The breath that entered her filled her chest, and it still felt small compared to the fucking she had put into her for hours before.  
  
“You are awake. I’m glad to see it.” Penelo turned to see Jote standing nearby. Unsurprisingly naked, and with her breasts prominent next to the towel she held. Only glancing down did the Hume realize it was probably used to clean her up. No cum or _oil_ was on her skin, noted by the cold air. “Do you recall what happened? It is not uncommon to lose track of the day’s cycle, not after such an event.”  
  
“I-I remember, thank you,” Penelo added. “I remember… _all_ of it, actually. Until I lost consciousness.” Or was fucked out of it, but that felt bad to say, at least if this _was_ an important ceremony. She didn’t want this to be marred by her unintentionally insulting her lover’s elder sister. “But… where is Fran? Is she well?” Last she could remember she was being carried off, before the bliss of sleep claimed her cum-stained mind. The smile the Viera gave her could be described as only one thing. A single trait.  
  
_Devious_.  
  
“She is yonder, though out of sight.” Her long arms and fingers rose to indicate a tree, just across the center square where Penelo lay, and had been fucked. “It is a simple place. A bastion that has been hollowed and used for many ceremonies. For this one, on this sacred event, it is to be the test for you to reach her.” Reach?  
  
“Reach her?” Penelo knew something was going to be in the way. It would _not_ be so simple as walking towards her. “Is there a puzzle I have to solve? O-Or is there a… a trap of some kind.” Though the mirthful nature of the dark Viera’s smile didn’t wane, the kindness shown through.  
  
“They are tests for you, Penelo.” The Hume stare as the Viera spoke her name for perhaps the first time. “Tests that are meant to test you as Fran did before. Tests of your capability and endurance. Tests… that I am sure you will enjoy.” Her eyes trailed down from Penelo’s closer to her hips. The young girl sighed, sure that this was going to be more fucking to pass. She looked down as well, wondering they had painted over her to prepare her this time.  
  
She openly gasped at what she saw.  
  
The dick was _not_ something she thought they would give her.  
  
A _cock_ that was comparable to all the dildos that had been fucked into her, girthy as three fingers and longer than her hands. One that stuck up straight between her legs, pointing up even as she leaned forward, staring at it in shock and… perhaps a little awe. A penis, _her penis_. Attached to _her loins_. She wasn’t sure if it was a wonderful surprise or a terrifying dream.   
  
“Surprised?” Jote’s _unnecessary_ question came. The Hume’s gaze switched from her to it, staring at it as if it were the first time seeing one. Not one, but one that was _hers_. “As I said, the test is similar to Fran’s, but differentiated in what you must do. You must endure another session of endless bliss, much like Fran did.” That was… probably for the best. “But you do have to satisfy the guardians in the way, allow them to give you passage so you may reach my younger sister.”   
  
“Guardians?” Penelo asked, before shaking her head and taking a deep breath. If they were guardians like the _rest_ of Eruyt… she already knew what they would need. _It was literally sticking up between her thighs_. She balled her fists to keep herself from pumping it herself. “Is… Fran going to be one of them? No, wait, she’s the goal… right?” It was a lot harder to think with an erection between her legs. If she saw him again, she’d have to apologize to Va’an.   
  
“The goal, yes,” Jote confirmed. “The ‘goal’, as you say, who is tied to a chair much like this one, and covered in the heated sap, much like you were.” That part of the Ceremony was the clearest memory Penelo had.  
  
“Wait… you have Fran tied up… and she’s been on the same stuff I was?” The elder sister nodded, fluffy alabaster hair bobbing, and long lapine ears bwoing. “For how long?” The smile didn’t shake with her answer  
  
“A few hours.” Penelo had to gulp.  
  
“...oh, she must be out of her mind by now.” The words were perhaps a bit callous for speaking to an elder, but she could just imagine how Fran felt. Tied up… covered in that oil or sap and… likely no one to fuck her. That must be difficult for her.   
  
“And now you see why we use restraints.” Jote made the comment as one of her long fingers reached out for the restraints that were used on Penelo, the leather slipping over her dexterous phalange. “But please, do not take this as a trial of worth. It is a Ceremony and a Ritual, a time for unity and strength, not a judgement of your overall being.” The shift caught Penelo off guard.  
  
“It’s not?” She honestly questioned. “I thought… this was like a… a-a-a wedding ceremony.” Her face heated at the name. How surprising she was more embarrassed by the idea of binding herself to Fran than being naked in front of her sister and strangers. The smile Jote gave her, a perpetual one at that, gave her just as much ease.  
  
“It is not a finality to your relationship, young Hume,” she began to explain. “You and Fran may try again, and I believe few would be opposed to seeing such a display once more.” Her eyes looked yonder towards a nearby group of Viera, the multitude of them waving their long arms, forcing their bare breasts to sway. “That being known, I do hope you succeed in short time. For that to be possible, perhaps you should begin to venture forth.” Right, that was a good idea. Penelo nodded in agreement, swinging her legs over the seat.  
  
Then forcing herself to bite her lip as she felt _her balls_ hit her inner thigh. Wow that was an odd feeling. How guys managed… she had no idea. Still, she managed to get her feet on the ground, looking down and seeing them past _the length of her shaft._ Wow… she really did have it easy. If guys walked around with things like these… a-a-and she was going to fuck with it.  
  
“Be swift, Penelo,” Jote easily spooked her from behind, so enraptured with her new cock that the woman speaking was surprising her. Maybe it had to do with the fact her cock was erect… and she was staring at the elder Viera’s large, round, _fuckable_ breasts… Penelo swallowed on nothing. “Be quick, for Fran waits for you.” But with a single name, she was focused again.  
  
“Right… okay!” The Hume straightened herself with the affirmation. Fran was waiting for her… tied up and covered in that oil that made her almost cream herself before. Gods only knew what would happen if she got some on her now… those same gods would know what Fran would do when Penelo fucked her.  
  
Guys really did have a one track mind, and Penelo was starting to understand why.   
  
“I’ll return soon, with Fran. I promise you.” Penelo turned and bowed to the Village Elder, hoping it was appropriate. Her face was still aflame from having to stare down at the head of her own cock. But when she rose, she only saw Jote smiling, teeth visible now, and patient as ever.  
  
“Not too soon now,” she appeared to reprimand. “I would love to hear my sister’s satisfied cries.” Of course she would. Penelo did as well.   
  
But she could only hear them if she went after her. 

* * *

The room was both what she did and did not expect. Penelo knew the inside of the tree was going to be like the other rooms she had visited the day before, or perhaps two days before now would be more appropriate. It had bark on the walls, carved wood for a floor and ceiling, smooth texture, and the hint of moss and vegetation in the corners she could see. But that was where the immediate similarities ended.  
  
Hard as she strained her eyes, the Hume was having a difficult time seeing. Before she had traveled in the day, and even at night in Fran’s home, she was gifted with windows that let the moon shine in. Such was not the case now. Except for the knowledge that there were many naked women and Viera waiting for her outside, and doubtlessly inside as well, she felt very much like she was walking into a prison.   
  
Though the fact she was also naked, fucked over in ways poets would blush to describe, and with a cock that was surprisingly sensitive to the air, perhaps that wasn’t accurate. No no no, this wasn’t a dungeon.  
  
_FWooom-_  
  
The chill of something unfolding above her made her stiffen. She did not shiver nor cower, as she had seen many battles before, but didn’t have weapons to defend herself. Only the hints of magic. So all she could do now was raise her arms. That quickly became unnecessary. Mainly as the opening occurring above her seemed to be the illumination of a plant, and it wasn’t gifting her an empty room.  
  
No, what Penelo saw first was the gift of two naked Viera woman, standing in the center of the room with skin practically glowing in front of her. Even if she had seen many of them, _many_, these two appeared at least slightly different, and she couldn’t help but notice. Probably because they were the only two Viera in the room, and the only two objects she could clearly make out.  
  
The one standing before the other had confidence to her. A long hand on her waist, just as elongated fingers wrapping at her protruding hip, and pale skin that seemed to make the light above them dim. If that was not enough, her alabaster hair, matching the tone of her ears, raised high above her head and shadowed her face. It did little to hide the confident smirk she wore, looking down at Penelo even from the fair distance. The Hume took no offense, as almost all Viera had to look down on her.  
  
The other woman behind her appeared far meeker in comparison, but nothing much different than that. The same tone of skin and hair color, the same size to her ears, comparable breasts, even if a bit smaller, and even the structure of their faces appeared strikingly similar. It took her a moment to realize why that was.  
  
“So you are the Hume that has entranced one of our sisters,” the first Viera spoke, head tilting back to show the twinkle in her eyes. “You did well yesterday, showing yourself to the village and earning many accolades. I was full of just as much admiration, especially when you endured Fran using your body for those hours on end. It is not an easy experience.” At least she was being thoughtful with her words.  
  
“It was… tough,” Penelo admitted after a moment. “The… the larger reason was the oil, or cream. I’m not sure what is most appropriate to call it.” She could still feel some of its heat on her. “The way the others rubbed it on me, and _into_ me, didn’t leave me much room for relief.”  
  
“That is one of the more difficult tasks of the Day Ceremony,” the Viera woman returned. “It was done to almost force and enticement in the pair, as it is a simple matter to fake effort to pass a trial of endurance. But the elders decided long ago that endurance was meant to be one of body, not of mind, and the gel did much to rob that choice from you and Fran.” That it did, and she’d be a fool to deny it.  
  
“Y-Yeah,” she agreed, scratching her head. “Just as much as, well… this,” she indicated her crotch as she finished. Her cock was still there, larger than she expected, mainly because she _had_ a penis, but also because it was getting harder. She could feel it. Doubtlessly because she was staring at two beautiful women. And both of them were looking at her. Wow this was hard. _Dammit_.  
  
“I would imagine it would be,” the Viera returned with a short laugh. “Apologies, young Hume, but even among the Viera it is rare for one to ingest that potion, and to see a Hume such as yourself bear it, well… I would be remiss and a liar to say it is not an enticing sight.” Her trek forward started there. And Penelo couldn’t look away.  
  
Not as the woman slowly stalked closer towards her, one leg in front of the other, hips popping out with the effort, rocking her top and breasts with the motion. It had to be practiced, like a soldier marching, because the movement was too enticing for Penelo to look away. Her eyes were just drawn to her.  
  
Her _and_ the head of her cock, which was now facing straight up to stare at her. The Viera grinned down at her, eyes far lower than just Penelo’s gaze.  
  
“I will not try and tell you to relax, because I know how impossible it is to have this calm by an order from your mind.” The Hume couldn’t breath as the Viera slowly lowered herself to her knees. Tall as she was, it put her at neck line with Penelo. It made the girl look ahead at the other Viera, still waiting patiently, submissively, behind the one at her knees. “The last time I had to endure one of these, it took me a full hour to reconcile the feelings from it.” Her… wait…  
  
“Y-You?” She shivered, against her wishes. Namely because the Viera’s lips were _ghosting_ over her cock. “I thought this ritual w-was-”  
  
“There are many reasons for Viera to undertake this Ceremony and Ritual, young Penelo,” the Viera interrupted her. “The one reason for which I did was for my mate. As I wished not be bound without cause. And the result of the cause was the other woman standing behind me.” Penelo looked up, _really_ staring at the girl. “And my dearest daughter is far more than enough reason for me to bear the ceremony and ritual. I am confident you feel the same about Fran.” Penelo did, but her mind was elsewhere.  
  
“Y-Your daughter?” Her voice hitched now as the long fingers of the Viera wrapped over her cock, slightly shifting over the skin. She had seen this before, to dildos she had _done_ this before, but _feeling_ it was entirely different. Like riding a Chocobo then guiding one. Different experiences entirely. “Is that… w-why is she—?”  
  
“To watch, of course,” the Viera replied, grinning as she looked up at Penelo. Her pale features only emphasized her smile. Genuine, and sharp. “Watch and experience, of course~.” Her voice was a hum now, just as she fell back.  
  
The Hume, and the so-far silent Viera, watched as the taller and more dominant woman in the room fell back, her back slapping the ground as she hit it. The slightest, and highest, of moans left her when she did, only emphasizing her large chest that wobbled with the impact. Rather than hide her nakedness, she only raised her legs and made an ‘M’ with them. Her long legs emphasizing her sex, wet and leaking as her fluids dripped down her. Penelo only realized that when she also realized she was drooling, and her cock started to hurt.  
  
“Enticing?” She questioned humorously. “I am thrilled to see I can elicit such a feeling in my age. But rather than tease, I’d rather explore.” Her legs raised even higher, to the point that her extended feet reached over her head, leaving only her ass for Penelo to stare at. “It will be awfully hard to show my daughter what will happen if we do nothing. I fear it will be just as difficult to have you proceed unless you do~.” That was reminder enough.  
  
Jote had _said_ there would be challenges in here, and it was only too obvious what they were. If the cock was evidence enough, then the mother and daughter, just as naked as the rest of the village and literally asking for sex, answered it. She just as quickly threw away any idea that it was meant to be a test of her endurance or willpower to turn away from this. Were it so, then they wouldn’t have fucked her for hours straight, _daily_.  
  
“I’m just… supposed to enter?” Penelo questioned. The Viera laughed, though not at her. The other, obviously younger, of the two, looked just as curious. “I-I’m sorry but… I’ve never had a cock before… not like this.” She was used to _taking_ them, not _giving_ them out!  
  
“It is quite alright, _very_ alright.” The woman’s smile was as bright as the sun. “As I said, my nerves were just as raw. You ordinarily will need to have the woman wet for you, moist to fuck. But in this village and with that tool, simple presentation will be all you need.” Her fingers chose that moment to grab around her own cheeks and pull.  
  
It emphasized her cunt and asshole to Penelo, making her already hard dick throb with need. She bit her lip at the presentation, unsure how quickly she should act. THough the others never hesitated to plunge into her, it was always with Fran nearby, or with her permission. And even then, with a fake cock. This one… she could feel it would do more than merely bring about an orgasm… seeing as the proof of what it was capable stood, no, knelt behind the older Viera now.  
  
“Best hurry, young Hume,” the same Viera spoke, smile playing at her lips. “The Night Ceremony must be completed in time, or else you will need to do this all over again.” Her long fingers slipped from her cheeks, rising up until they were splayed over her head again, tickling the edges of her lapine ears. “And my daughter _would_ be kind to watch. That i,s if she wishes to do this with a mate of her own one day. To know how it looks, and to prepare herself for how it will feel.”  
  
Penelo watched as the kneeling Viera edged herself closer, resting on the haunches of her legs and staring down at her mother. Her lips, the valley of her chest, the softness of her snatch… and she was forced to do the same. Especially when their eyes landed on her cock, and it was leaking a bit of fluid from the tip. Unnerved was what she felt when she entered here, and now she was starting to understand what the woman meant by raw nerves.  
  
And now she was about to fuck her raw. How appropriate. With Fran waiting for her, she didn’t have a choice, or even a desire to resist.   
  
“Alright… let’s do this,” Penelo started, hoping she didn’t sound too nervous herself. The Viera beneath her, laid out and with her arms above her head, didn’t struggle or look offended as she got herself comfortable. Putting herself between the taller woman’s legs, grasping her cock, which still made her shiver, and putting the head of it up against the slit of the woman.   
  
_That_ made her jerk.  
  
“A new feeling, isn’t it?” The Viera joked, though without any malice. Penelo swallowed and looked at her, her daughter doing the same. “It is as I said, my partner and I did this before. I know the sensation of being fucked by a cock al natural, as I have the memories of fucking with one. I will confess, the latter is a whole other experience, especially when you have a woman beneath you wanton and waiting.” _Now_ she licked her lips, and Penelo knew that patience was at an end.  
  
Her cock was twitching, her balls felt heavy, and the mother was waiting for her daughter to watch. If this wasn’t the time for it… it would never come. So grasping the pale skin of the Viera’s thighs, she kept her cock head embedded, and pushed in.  
  
_SCHLICK!_ She couldn’t even imagine what it felt like.  
  
Being fucked by a cock was like having the force of lightning shoved through your body over and over again, to the tempo of whoever had the hips pounding yours. The submission on her part while it was happening, letting the forces that be control her and send pleasure ripping through her, had made Penelo believe that it was only by the mercy of the _fucker _that pleasure was to be had.  
  
At this moment, she knew that was a lie.   
  
_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_ Because with just one thrust in, and deep enough to feel the woman’s cunt grab her all the way to her base, and Penelo had lost control of herself. Her hips were jerking back and forth to slam and destroy the woman’s pussy the moment her cock had been buried into it, after feeling what amounted to the warmest grasp on the earth massaging her deepest muscles. It made her brain fry and jerk, pleasure ripping through her and creating more than a passive want, but an active need.  
  
A need she took out of the fully willing woman, careless now of her daughter watching on bended knees just behind her. She didn’t care because Penelo knew this feeling was beyond anything that a man could reasonably resist. It felt like if she _failed_ to cum inside this woman, she’d be a failure. Just as much as if she failed to _make_ this woman cum!  
  
“_HUGH~ YES! HA-A-A-ARDER~~!_” Thankfully, the Viera looked as enthused with the fucking as Fran was. Enough that her harms were reaching over her head, ears twitching above her, and grasping at her daughter’s legs. Even if Penelo knew she couldn’t possibly match the strength of the man’s kick, she held onto her thighs all the same. She _needed_ them so she could fuck her deeper. “_Don’t stop~! Don’t you Da-aGHre stop~!_” She had no intention to.  
  
_WHAP! WHAP!_ The Hume let her beat deeply into the woman’s snatch, her balls slapping her ass and feeling as if both would come out of this bruised. Not just the cheeks on the outside, but also her cunt being shaped on the inside. She had fucked before, as she had claimed, but either she had not been fucked in some time or Penelow as inordinately gifted. Because it felt like she was trying to squeeze her cock into a clenched fist. A fist filled with the heat of a desert and the texture of silk.   
  
“You see this? _D-D-Do you see-EGH~!?_” The elderly Viera she was fucking screeched, just as her ears looked as if they folded to her head. And her long fingers clasped her daughter’s legs. The noticeably younger, and far meeker, of the two, stared at her mother’s face. “_Watch as she… sh-sh-she _fu-UCKS_, me-EGH like this~!_” It was hard for either of them to look at that.  
  
Because Penelo had watched Fran being fucked like that for sometime, just as well as she felt her own cunt being plowed the numerous times before. Now, she was far more interested in the look of utter want on the Viera’s face. Her tongue was flying about when she wasn’t trying to speak, eyes unable to focus on anything but the woman behind her, or the cock in her, and all the while her breasts and ears shook with the fucking.  
  
Penelo still didn’t stop, to enamored and too _engrossed_ with turning the cunt her cock was wrapped inside into a new shape. She wanted to fuck this for day’s on end, realizing now just how _bad_ Fran must have had it when she was fucking her before. It was nothing short of a testament to her lover that she had done this for _hours_ on her, and cuming multiple times.  
  
It had barely been past a minute for her, even if her fingers dug into the woman’s thighs like a sword’s hilt, and balls were bruising from the thrusting. Even given that short amount of time, it was enough to make her churn and spill out the womb she was so nearly fucking, the screams of the woman underneath her like the chant of a spell to give her energy!  
  
When legs locked around her, pulling her so hard the head of her dick was able to spear her cervix, it was too much for either of them.   
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ “_EEEeaaaAGAGH~~!_” She came. _They_ came. _hard_.   
  
Hard enough that her fingers slipped off of her thighs and slapped the ground on either side of her, sweat and fluids splashing with the impact. The viera she was fucking arched her back with the scream, ears twitching and legs pulling so hard at Penelo’s back, she thought she would be buried beyond her core into that cunt.   
  
The feeling of cum spilling _out_ of her dick was so much more intense than she believed it had any right to be. Firing into her, she could feel it collecting in her womb, making her gut feel larger, and filling up her soul with it. Shooting _out_ of her, and it felt like she was putting every ounce of energy she had into it. Like it was draining her of herself in the process. And no amount of fucking she had received thus far even _compared_.  
  
Penelo only realized she had stopped bucking her hips against the Viera when her legs unlocked behind her back. The woman beneath her flat on the ground and drooling with her head dipped sideways. She twitched beneath her, and the Hume stared at her breasts as they jiggled as well. Mounds inviting her to do more, even though she had already cum so much into her.   
  
With _great_ effort, she was able to get to her knees and pull out, staring at the cum spill from her lips and down her cunt. There was a lot of it, a lot more than she thought her balls alone could hold, but she didn’t question what she saw. She had just fucked this woman with a cock given to her by a Viera Potion, and it felt like dreams.  
  
Then her eyes turned to the younger Viera, the first’s daughter, and the one who had been silent so far.  
  
“M-My turn now?” She sounded almost skittish, but Penelo only nodded. Maybe it was that this woman had her arms folded between her breasts, emphasizing their size. Maybe it was that she was shivering as her eyes stared at her cock, still hard and raging for another cunt to fuck. Maybe it was just that guys weren’t satisfied with one time, but the Hume couldn’t care what the reason was.  
  
Because even as she was cock to cunt with the young Viera, she could tell she was different from all the others she had fucked so far, and not just because she had a cock of her own to use this time. No. She was shivering too much, like Penelo felt when she got in her first fight. This wasn’t… this wasn’t how the rest of the Viera felt at all.  
  
“Are you… scared?” The Viera almost seemed to freeze at the question like a child being accused of something they knew they were guilty of. Penelo had to bite her lip as she looked down at her, suddenly seeing the girl in a whole new light. And not an immediately flattering one at that. “I am… I have to do this to get to Fran, I know I do, but…” But even though she was saying those words to the Viera, it didn’t make this any easier.  
  
It was one thing to be taken by surprise, like she had been so many times by the other Viera, but not like this. This felt, almost invasive. She bit her lip, almost mimicking the younger Viera with it. What was she supposed to do about this?  
  
“Nervous?” The voice came from behind her, and Penelo didn’t even need to turn around. With a grace she thought only Viera capable of, the older woman crawled closer to her. Both Penelo and the girl looked at her, unsure of what to do, even if she was wearing a sultry smile to go with her voice, and the shivering of her legs. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt. Quite the opposite, actually.”  
  
The Hume realized quickly that she wasn’t talking to her. Especially not when her long fingers came up and started to play with the younger woman’s breasts, flicking her nipples and making the jugs shake. The younger Viera whimpered at the motion, and only made her mother giggle, like she was spoiling her child. Penelo just waited, almost feeling out of place.  
  
“Just relax, it’s okay to be a bit nervous, but you have to let it happen,” she spoke in a whisper, face dipping towards her daughter’s long ears, letting her voice carry into their long extensions. Her other hand reached up and started to stroke them, and Penelo felt the younger of two shake like her clit and been flicked. She had to remember that for the next time she and Fran were alone. It looked _incredible_. “This is a safe place, and I’m right here to make sure it’s perfectly fine for you~.”  
  
The woman said the words as she crawled over her daughter, putting herself face up above her, and hiding her from Penelo. It left the Hume to stare at her bare back, her ass, and the cum that leaked out of her cunt, dripping lightly still over her daughter. Her hands were holding her legs back now, acting like a lever to keep her daughter bent back and ready for a fucking. Penelo couldn’t ignore that, especially as she could see her ass sticking out from between her mother’s legs, and under her own cunt.  
  
“See, isn’t this a bit more comfortable? A bit easier to focus?” The mother kept speaking, and Penelo just watched and listened, keeping herself patient and unsure of when she was supposed to, well, _begin_. “Just look up at me, remember that this was how I got pregnant with you, and remember… it will feel _amazing_.” That seemed a good a cue as any.  
  
So with a tentative dip, she put the head of her cock into the younger Viera’s cunt. She shivered, and her high moan was unmistakable, just as well as the encouraging hum from her mother. Penelo looked up, seeing the long legs of the daughter being slung over the shoulders of her mother. That meant she didn’t need her hands anymore.   
  
Just in time with the thought, she saw one of the older Viera’s fingers scraping at her clit, teasing her cunt walls and loins as Penelo kept her dick head first in the younger of two. She held it there for a moment, before slowly sinking further and further in.  
  
The mother was tight, because of either the size of her cock or the nature of being turned on, Penelo couldn’t be sure. What she could swear by was that her daughter was _much_ tighter. Tight enough that even Penelo let out a groan of effort just pushing her hips in.  
  
“_HIIIIaaaaagh~_,” and it was matched with the younger Viera letting out a long lurid moan of her own. Her hips shook and bucked while she pushed in, and even her mother’s ass shook as she entered, probably from her legs trying to clamp down under the force. But all the maternal Viera did was sigh in relief. That, and begin to rub her finger along her clit.  
  
“That’s it, _that’s it_, enjoy it dear. It is a _wonderful_ feeling to be filled.” Her finger continued to frick her own cunt, and Penelo watched it. Even as she started to move her hips almost to pace with it. Almost, because despite how wet the younger cunt was, it was still much tighter. That made it harder to enter, and just as hard to pull out.  
  
Penelo’s fingers dug into her ass as she started to fuck, pushing her against the floor of the room and letting the mother hold her daughter steady. She did that she kept pushing her way in, unsure if she was hitting an end to the womb, or just the next clamped down wall of the girl. It was such a tight passageway, she couldn’t be sure.  
  
_WUMP~ WUMP~ WUMP~_ She could only be sure that her thrusts were much slower, but felt _much_ more satisfying with each deep fuck in. Enough that she was starting to pant herself as she dug into it, the moans of the Viera the loudest thing in the room, but far from the only noise.  
  
“_HUGH~ UGH~ AGH~”_ Her lurid voice let out tone for tone, each thrust in matched by another high-pitched sound of relief coming from her. Her mother continuing to whisper honeyed words to her as Penelo kept fucking her, letting her balls finally find perch on her ass, resting at a hilted point and holding herself there. “M-M_ooth-MGH~!_” She called out as the Hume began to grind.  
  
“Mother’s here, I’m right here,” the older Viera spoke, though her panting was increasing as well. Just in time with her finger being to frick her cum worn cunt with increasing speed. It splashed back on Penelo, but she didn’t raise a word of conflict about it. The cunt she was fucking now was much tighter, and much harder to ignore. “Just ride it d-dear… let it… let it _f-f-f-flo-OGH~_” She was reaching her peak, and so was Penelo.  
  
_WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ She was finally able to pick up pace in her cunt a lot faster, being able to pound her and feel the force of her fucking vibrate through her hands. It was matched by moaning, but the femjuices jumping back at her, but most of all by the building pressure in her sack, the same way she felt with the mother. And she was getting close. Just as close, and it felt so good that she just couldn’t stop! She couldn’t… just…  
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ She let it loose, and she felt the cunt she was fucking clamp up.  
  
_“HIIIGAAaghghghGH~~!” “Oooo-GNNGHH~!”_ While the daughter was fucked by the cock of the Hume, the mother managed to shove _several_ of her fingers up her own cunt. How many, Penelo didn’t track, just enough to have her cum and squirt a fair amount of her juices and Penelo’s cum back out, dousing her daughters cunt as well.  
  
Penelo kept grinding against the cunt she was fucking, let it sit there as her balls emptied more and more of their cum. She kept up the action, even as the ass she was fucking went limp in her grip. She didn’t stop.  
  
_WHAM!_ Until the mother collapsed on top of her daughter, and all but force Penelo to pull back. She did so, roughly standing on her own two feet, and still hard cock twitching with a few more spurts of her seed. She didn’t need to think long as to why her cock was still hard.  
  
She was staring at a mother collapsed on her daughter, both of their cunts fucked hard enough to be able to show a bit of what was inside, and leaking the cum that was stuffed up there. They panted and shivered on top of one another, and she was shivering herself. A part of her, a very _convincing_ part, told her to jump back in and fuck them again, just like Fran and the other Viera did to her.  
  
But the warning from Jote, and the purpose of this test, was much more convincing. So, with a hard cock and lustful thoughts, Penelo turned away from the mother and daughter, fucked with cum and panting atop of one another. She left them, and headed towards the door across the room.  
  
It had little resistance now as she pushed through, and she ascended towards the next room, the next chamber, and the next test.

* * *

It wasn’t a long walk to reach the next room. She didn’t expect it to be. It was a single flight up the stairs and she reached the door. Opening the door up to another room. Her breathing was the loudest sound she heard for the entirety of the trip, for all of the thirty or so steps that it was. That changed when she entered the room and began looking around.  
  
She heard it immediately, and realized what it was as she entered. Penelo had heard the sound when she was traveling with the group before in at least a dozen different areas. It was what she heard before magic was cast on it, because physical attacks didn’t matter to it. If that wasn’t disturbing enough of a clue, it was also the fact that it was something that they _had_ to attack. That being known, she had no idea why it was here then.  
  
Penelo had no idea why a _slime_ of all things, was resting in the middle of the room, jiggling like half-frozen water.   
  
“Yuck…” she let out before she could think. Maybe it was the haze of sex she’d just had, with a cock she still wasn’t used to, but looking at the slime, she couldn’t think of much else. Slimes were revolting! They didn’t have a real shape to them, they could become as tall as some tree or wide rocks, and could be sharp as steel or dull as clubs. They were the weirdest enemies she ever had to face and she _hated_ fighting them, because it was like a game of red light green light to find them. If they got close, then it was just _painful_.  
  
Because there was nothing pleasant about having a slimy creature trying to swallow you up and basically filling all your holes with its gooey substance that was remotely satisfying.   
  
The only partial benefit to it was that it wasn’t something that turned her on. At all. It wasn’t the pair of beautiful Viera she watched coach each other to orgasms the room before, or the naked bodies of the Viera as they fucked her for the week prior.   
  
It was a slime, and because of it, her erection was slowly lost.  
  
Penelo sighed as she looked at the monster, slowly circling around it. The room was still dark, thankfully, but not enough to keep her blind. She could see the door to the next stairwell just on the opposite side of the room. It wasn’t like it’d be hard to reach, especially because she knew how slimes moved. As long as it wasn’t actively chasing her, and she couldn’t see Fran or the Viera putting her in a situation where it would, she’d be fine.  
  
Of course, the _real_ trouble was that parts of the slime appeared to be surrounding the doorway. Like how a block of wood could hold the door to the Sandsea open, so too could the slime hold the door shut. Or at least that appeared to be what it was doing. She sighed at it, enough to have her look down at her cock. Her cock.  
  
Still wet from fucking a mother and daughter, but loose and flopping about. Again, she had _no idea_ how Va’an had walked around with one of these for so long. She wished it was like a muscle she could just flex and get hard, but it wasn’t, and it just made it one more annoyance.   
  
Penelo looked at the slime again, at the bulbous blob sitting and jiggling in the center of the room. She wasn’t joking before, she _knew_ the Viera wouldn’t put a monster in with her if it was to hurt her. Fran had made it clear that the monsters that they had placated before were dangerous, and Jote had called this a trial she could try again. So the monster was _dangerous_, but she knew it also wasn’t sexy. Her cock was the give away for that.  
  
“You’re not something I can look at and enjoy,” she spoke plainly to the monster. “Even just talking to you feels weird. And yet, here I am, still talking to you.” She grimaced as she tilted her head side to side. Maybe it was the drugs she’d been put on, or the fucking she’d undergone _all week_, but she almost thought that the slime was shifting with her. That sigh that left her this time was more of an aggravation than fatigue. “I don’t suppose you can tell me what I’m supposed to do? Masturbate on you, put your slime on me…” Just thinking about them was making her gut churn, and making her balls retract.  
  
Then the slime started to shift, and she took a step back. Penelo knew it was best to stay away from monsters when they were acting weird, and she never was a front line fighter. When monsters started to change shape, she knew it was almost never for a good thing. Especially a slime, which could become about anything. She kept her eyes on it though, and that was probably exactly what it wanted.   
  
Penelo watched as the gelatinous form started to push out, thinning at its center and bulbs growing atop of it. One up and two out, extending out and almost looking as if they were about to drip and fall to the floor. And yet, they didn’t. Instead, it only got taller and thinner, the bulbs becoming extensions and those extensions gaining definition.  
  
Definition in arms, in shoulders, in a neck, in a waist, in a _head, _and in a _chest_. Everything to make the monster look a lot less like a slime, and a lot more like a woman. A partially see-through, dripping, and soft woman. A woman that was grinning without teeth, staring at her without eyes, and flipping hair over its shoulder without locks to do so.  
  
And she was attractive. _Very_ attractive. As someone who had traveled with the princess, now the queen, for some months, and had been around a village of beautiful nymphomaniac Viera for a few days, she knew attractive features, and this was it. Her waist was smaller than her own, arms long like a Viera’s, but thinner as well. Her face was angular, even if it did look close to dripping, and her breasts were abundant, about the only thing that looked to be improved from being a slime. Penelo almost literally couldn’t look away.  
  
Great… now her erection was back again. Actually, that probably was great, seeing as she didn’t have any weapons or tools to fight with, and she was sure Jote _wanted_ her to fuck this thing.  
  
They had given her a cock for a reason, and the Viera, she knew _now_, were not shy about using them.  
  
“I don’t suppose… you know how to start this?” The Hume tentatively asked. It felt weird asking a monster such a question, but even weirder was seeing it put its new limbs to use, all to wear a curious expression of its ‘hand’ to her ‘mouth’, tilting to the side. “Okay, of course not, too easy…” Her hand lowered and grabbed her cock, it already at full-mast. Again. She swallowed on nothing. “Then… do you mind if I—?” her awkward question was cut off by the monster surging forth.  
  
A cry of surprise left Penelo as she was hit back, slamming into the floor ass first. She bounced, but quickly put her hands out to steady herself. She didn’t have time to do much else, not before the slime had put itself—_herself,_ for the sake of Penelo’s sanity—at her loins. And over her cock.  
  
“_H-HEY!_” she tried to yell, even if it came out through grit teeth. It was hard not to scream, not when something that felt like warm water was rushing against her dick. It made her head lean back in the sensation, only to sudden lurch forward, looking through the valley of her chest, and realize just what was happening.  
  
The slime girl was giving her a blowjob, and she could _see it_. She didn’t know if it was weirder that it felt good to have a monster on her dick, moving in and out, the fact that she could see her cock, from base to head no matter how deep it went into the gelatinous material, or that it the monster was grinning up at her while her ‘mouth’ moved around her. It was a touch thing to swallow.  
  
And swallowing was difficult for her now. Penelo’s fingers were scraping against the wood as she watched the slime girl perch herself between her spread legs, her ‘arms’ holding them apart while her head continued to gorge itself on her cock. She could feel the warm liquid that made up the monster swirling around her dick, up and down and even massaging her balls for good measure. Like a warm stream of water caressing her cock at the same time it massaged it, pumped it, and worked it. Her jaw was shivering and Penelo wasn’t doing a thing.  
  
“Oh gods…” her head fell back, blonde hair swaying, as she felt her toes curl at the motion. Her palms were flat on the ground as she started to pump herself up and down, trying to thrust into the monster was little more she could. It wasn’t much, seeing as the monster girl’s face was already distending itself every time it hit her loins. The non-existent eyes even appeared to keep staring up at her as her mouth moved up and down, treating her dick like some kind of nourishment. It was only too disturbing how likely that was. There was a reason the Viera were keeping her here.  
  
She tried to reach up and balance herself on her waist, with some difficulty as her mind just _wanted_ her to thrust up into the monster, but was doing nothing other than edging herself. She balanced herself because she was trying to grab the monster’s head, by the hair if possible. The same way she had been held when she was licking the cunts of Viera or sucking their fake cocks. It was a common position she thought.   
  
But all her hands did was grab water, and find her fingers swimming in the non-solid form of the monster. Enough to draw a groan of frustration from her, feeling the pleasured sensations of her dick being sucked and massaged with warm water, but being unable to contribute anything. Unlike the mother and daughter, or the rest of the Viera to _her_, she couldn’t pin the monster down, kiss her, or do anything but watch her. Her hands were still flowing in, and she gasped as her fingers touched her dick.  
  
She could touch the head of her penis while it was inside the slime. And the slime monster stared back up at her, all smiles. Even with her ‘lips’ hollowed out, and Penelo panting almost painfully, she could touch her cock while the monster worked.   
  
“I can… _masturbate_ while you… _suck me off_.” The realization should have been one that would disgust her, but it only made her groan even harder.   
  
Namely because the monster was able to force her hands out. Like trying to force her hand up a stream, she found the pressure too much, and her hands were forced out of the slime girl. Covered in the thick goop, and still staring at her cock, inside of the beast. As it was continuously massaged and nurtured. Her groans were getting higher.   
  
The Hume bit her lips as the slime began to go _deeper. _Deeper than the base already seemed unlikely, but she watched as the watery monster started to swirl over her. The head almost flattening against her chest, smashing into her so hard that an ordinary Viera, Hume, or even Moggolo making the actions doubtlessly would have had their throats blown out. But the slime monster only kept going further.  
  
Until she was trailing up her stomach, the ‘hands’ and ‘arms’ of the monster exploring her just as readily, swallowing Penelo around her waist and slowly churning up her. Every thrust of her cock seemingly pushing her further and further up the Hume’s chest. To the point that she felt the warm liquid swirl at her breasts, and all she could do was pant. Pant as her cock and tits were played with by a monster. Sucked on, massaged, _blown_, and everything else she had felt in the past few days happening at once.  
  
_WUMP!_ Her back hit the ground with a wet sound, be it her sweat or the slime, she couldn’t tell. She could only faintly make out the heavy weight of the liquid shifting over her, but the sensation on her cock never changing. Bleary eyes managed to look up at her body was constantly being pumped, and managed to see the slime girl’s tall shape rising above her. The head was above her… and no longer at her loins.   
  
Penelo _never_ felt her stop sucking, and she still hadn’t. Even as she looked down and saw her cock being pumped in and out of the slime, she realized it wasn’t in any hole. It was traveling down the monster’s chest… then stomach… then loins… and finally, into the crevice of its ‘legs’. Legs that positioned themselves at either side of her torso and started to jump up and down. She thought it was her own hips pumping, until she really felt it.  
  
Felt her cock being more than massaged, but being _blown_. Feeling the liquid rush around her cock and beat it up and down, pulling and dropping her balls in the same motion. Her bleary and lust crazed eyes looking up and staring at the slime as it used her cock like an outlet. And unlike every other woman who she had sex with, it didn’t make a sound.  
  
It made wet slaps and gurgles of released air, but there was no moaning or whimpering or gasping. Nothing, nothing but the euphoric look on the slime woman as her ‘hands’ grabbed her ‘face’ and pulled the bright grin even further. There were no eyes in its liquid head, but Penelo could tell it was trying to imitate a crossed look. Even more so when its large breasts swayed left and right, in time with the pulls and jerks at her cock.  
  
The Hume twisted with them, feeling the pleasure and naturally following it. Was this how all guys felt around a hot lady, especially one that gave them attention? No wonder honey-traps worked so well! She was falling for one right now. Or more accurately was _in_ one right now. Bright blue as the slime was, it felt like it could have been gold it was so powerful! A power she knew she had to use.  
  
Because no matter how intense this was… it couldn’t end here.  
  
Fran was waiting for her, and a monster wasn’t going to stop her.  
  
Even if it got her to cum.  
  
And cum she did, right into the monster’s ‘pussy’. Nothing about it was real, so even when her balls clenched, hips bucked, and throat groan, she didn’t actually cum into her cunt. She didn’t have one. She didn’t fill a womb, because the monster didn’t have one. But she was full of water.  
  
And Penelo got to see the spurts of her cum rising inside the monster. Like spilling wine into water and watching it disperse, she watched her cum drift up the slime’s form, flowing up and reaching for the surface. And the higher it got, the rosier the creatur’s color became. From dull blue hue to a rosey pink, and going from gut to breasts to cheeks. And when her cum reached her brain, the creature’s ‘tongue’ spilled out.  
  
It wasn’t a real woman, but the expression she wore could make any man cum.  
  
And Penelo, recognizing that magic was a slime’s weakness, used it.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered quickly to no one, even as her fingers clenched the ground, unable to grab the slime. She grabbed nothing, clenched her fingers and chanted the few healing spells she knew by heart. Everything that restored fatigued and put blood back into the body. Everything that made a warrior like Va’an or Fran capable of fighting again.  
  
And she used it to refill her balls, and keep cumming. Even if it filled her mind with more euphoria than she thought she got from alleyway fuckings in Rabanastre with Fran, she kept it up. She made sure all of her magic was poured straight into her balls and letting them feel as revitalized as she did after a day’s long nap. She didn’t stop.  
  
And because the magic didn’t stop, the cum didn’t stop. And with the cum continuing to flow, the slime began to shift.  
  
She watched, panting with heated breaths and flushed cheeks, as the monster began to sway and lose its form. Its already beyond erotic expression melting even further. Tongue falling down until it reached her breasts, breasts _enlargening_ until they nearly touched on Penelo’s face, and legs locking up around her like a vice. And she didn’t stop. eVen as the slime began to shift colors for pure blue to erotic red, she didn’t stop.  
  
She kept cumming and cumming, the same way Fran had _without_ the aid of magic, and she was going to keep doing it. The Hume kept grunting and bucking her hips, letting her balls, clenched so hard it felt like her fists were going to tear into her skin, continue to dump their cum into the monster. The more Penelo did that, and the more drained she felt, the further the slime began to erode. Penelo almost laughed at that, if she had the air to breath with.  
  
She’d had this for less than a few scant hours, and she was already making someone melt with it. Melt… was very accurate.  
  
_SPLAT!_ Because the slime became a puddle around her a moment later, and one she was still laying on. Even as her cock twitched, and more cum shot over her breasts and face, forcing her to stop her own magic, she realized the slime truly was just a quivering mess of liquid around herself. And she was lying in it no different than a pile of jizz fired from another orgy, one she had initiated this time.  
  
Entering a room with a blue blob of a monster, and now laying it with a red mess of a fuck buddy. Penelo knew it truly was the oddest way to defeat a beast.  
  
_SWOOSH!_ But the sound of a door unlatching earned her divided attention, twisting her head and matting her blonde hair in the remains of the slime girl, letting her see the door that had been gunked together with the slime before had been undone. That was good, even if it was far away from her, over the jiggling remains of the slime girl, mixed with the exorbitant amount of cum her magic had helped her fire.   
  
But Fran was waiting for her… and she couldn’t stop.   
  
Her elbows pushed off the ground first, then her ass, then her feet, and then Penelo was standing above the remains of the slime girl, cock still partially hard, and balls churning with the magic she had shot into them. Her own cum stained her chest and face, but she was too fatigued to wipe it away. She had a set of stairs to climb, her energy was better saved for that.  
  
That… and the next challenge she had to _fuck_. 

* * *

Penelo stepped into the next chamber, finding it oddly similar to the last. Another circular room, marked with the texture of wood and bark on the floor and walls, filled with fresh air despite the enclosed area. She took a deep breath of it, loving the taste after having nearly been drowned in a slime just a floor beneath her. But unlike that floor, she didn’t have to guess upon the resident in the room. Thankfully, it was no monster.  
  
It was another Viera. Not a pair like the mother and daughter before, but a single one. That had the markings of some age to her, small wrinkles at her face, a tiredness in her appearance, but still an inviting body with voluptuous breasts. Those, and the long ears atop her head, splitting the perpetually fluffed alabaster hair that flowed down her back, matched in height only by the length of her arms. Her skin a fair bit darker than Fran’s, but with eyes as bright and sharp as every other Viera that she had met.   
  
It took Penelo a moment to realize that even recognizing age on a Viera showed a _great_ many decades to their experiences. If not centuries, if Fran would ever tell her what length of time a Viera lived for. For now, she could guess nothing more about this Viera than that. She was an elder, but not so old to display every aspect of the elderly, like was common with Humes. Though she hadn’t put much thought to it before, if she were to relate a Hume ago to this woman’s appearance, then it would be low forties, at best. Still a strong body, full and _very_ easy to look at, but with the markings of age beginning to show on their features.  
  
She was sitting in a chair, and it was more than easy for the Hume to see them all. Even if she was standing in front of the door she had just entered from, looking at the long-armed Viera gazing dispassionately at a book in her hands. Which novel, Penelo could not tell. As per the rest of the Viera she wasn’t dressed at all. What was at least a _little_ different from the other Viera, however, was the fact that her legs were spread out. Far. As in she was literally inviting Penelo to fuck her. Not like the rest weren’t though.  
  
“Um… hi?” she tried at first, receiving no answer. “I’m guessing you already know who I am, here for Fran. I don’t suppose you are willing to talk before we…” her hands came together with the words, imitating the deed. But the older Viera just gazed on her novel with disinterest, turning the pages as she ignored her.   
  
The Hume swallowed on nothing, watching her. She shifted on her feet, cock not yet to full-mast, but clearly getting itself ready with the naked woman. However, the naked woman was just that. _Just_ a naked woman. She had no key on her, no obvious sign of anything to keep Penelo in the room, and wasn’t even talking to her. It made her blue eyes shift towards the door, even as her feet siddled closer to it. Without making a sound or even turning to watch her, the Viera let Penelo graze her way towards the door.  
  
But when her hand was on it, and she gave it a tug, she was rewarded with a solid wall. It didn’t budge an inch. She sighed, already realizing that it would be too easy.   
  
“This is like… those rooms in the temple. I need to do something to leave, right?” She tried again to strike a conversation. “I guess that means I have to do something to you then, right? Fitting _my_ key into _your_ lock, maybe?” She tried to laugh again, but it was just met with more awkward silence. Of course, because she was already _three_ cunts deep into this, and this woman made four. She’d probably already seen a fair amount of sex, given her age and the propensity of the rest of the Viera. Still, that was to her benefit. It meant that it would be easy to guess what to do. Just what Jote told her, about the trials ahead of her.  
  
She just had to fuck a bitch up… no no no, fuck an elder up… that almost sounded worse.  
  
“Well, I guess this is the part where I make you cum then,” Penelo spoke as she approached the woman, hand to her cock and jerking it. She loathed that she had to bite her lip with the action the overly sensitive nature of the new appendage working against her. This was for Fran though, the Hume justified as she walked back in front of the Viera woman.  
  
Looking down at her as the other woman simply continued to gaze at the book, reading the texts as if there wasn’t a Hume standing in front of her with a pulsing cock, eager to fuck her with it. She didn’t even try to pull her thighs together. If anything, she even leaned back to give Penelo more room to work with. The girl wasn’t quite sure if the feeling she had was thanks, or indignation.   
  
She settled on the latter, hoping it would fuel her to fuck through the former.  
  
“Alright,” Penelo spoke, more to herself now, sure that the Viera wasn’t going to respond. “Then… I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.” She did her absolute best to sound intimidating, but she was aware it wasn’t much. She was a young Hume before a Viera elder, who had seen and heard more than here, even if she had personally assisted in saving the world. A bit of sex was nothing.  
  
Penelo groaned as the head of her cock settled between the Viera’s lips, hot as every other cunt she’d fucked so far. It was wet as well, matching what she believed her cunt must have felt like to the masses of Viera who fucked her so far, including Fran. This was only her third pussy, fourth if she counted _whatever_ the slime girl was, but it was still hot for her.  
  
_SCHLIP!_ And she pushed in with little resistance, but a lot of heat. Almost immediately, her mouth opened with a hot breath of excitement. Enough to jerk her hips forward, plummeting even more of her cock into the snath, enough that her balls clapped at the Viera’s dark cheeks and left her hilted inside of the woman. She could feel resistance at the edge of her walls, doubtlessly hitting her cervix or womb. It was exactly what she had done to the mother before, and was enough to get her screaming to her daughter in pleasure.  
  
The Hume’s fingers found perch on the outer thighs of the Viera, grabbing them to use as a source of balance. With it, careless for the woman for a moment, she started to fuck her cunt. In and out, letting the length of her dick nearly fall out completely before pillaging once more, sending it in far enough to slap her ass again. Her face heated as she felt the heavy menstrations across her dick, treating her to sublime bliss that made her eyes nearly roll with teh joy of it. Crossed as her gaze felt like it was, she was able to look up and stare at the Viera, ready to see her biting her lip in agony.  
But instead, she just turned another page not even a sigh to leave her lips. Utterly and completely passive. Penelo was stunned.  
  
_WUMP! WUMP!_ But not stunned enough to keep her hips from fucking the cunt. She wasn’t watching her cock trying to hide itself in the hole, or paying much attention to the growing pressure in her gut, the longer she fucked. She was just surprised this woman was able to take her dick and… do _nothing_. She’d literally _never_ seen that before, or understand how one could.  
  
“C-C-Can you even _fee-e--ee-eel this?_” She asked with a high whine in her voice. A whine, but not nearly enough to stop her. Because even though the passive elder Viera still _casually_ looking at her book probably couldn’t feel it, presumably after being fucked so many times, Penelo still very much could. She could feel it like there were a thousand _hot_ fingers grasping at her dick and jerking it.  
  
It was enough to make her pound the cunt harder and harder, head falling back with a heated groan as the pressure came up through the fucking. Her balls wanted to empty themselves right here and now, she could tell, but it wasn’t enough yet, not if the Viera wasn’t even reacting to her. But she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t _have_ this cock for long enough to know how to pleasure a woman like this!  
  
“_GAH! HGN~!” _She let out, her own back arcing as she grabbed the dark thighs till her fingers were nearly bruising the skin, fucking with a renewed intensity. “If I don’t, i-i-if I don’t make you cum… F-F-Fran… C-C-Can’t you just… f-f-fake cumming for me!?” She almost screamed it, and the Viera still didn’t react. And that was even worse.  
  
Because she was starting to lean over and fuck her with an intensity she was going to save for Fran. Be it because this woman had a cunt so experienced or otherwise, she wasn’t reacting and was still casually reading her book. Penelo _almost_ wondered how much further she had gotten, but was more focused on how to get her to stop.  
  
She was panting as her cock continued to drill the cunt, trying to get it to submit to her, but even as she stared at the woman’s gut, watching the small distending of her stomach from the effort, she knew that it wasn’t going to happen this way. What was worse, _she_ was going to likely going to fully capitulate first! And without even getting a breath of effort from the Viera! If that happened… if that happened…  
  
Her eyes shut in frustration, trying to think of what else to do. Should she try and get rough with her? Pull her hair or flip her over? Maybe, but she didn’t think she’d have the strength. Maybe try and play with her tits? If fucking her cunt wasn’t going to do anything, then tit play would have as much of an effect. She had to think of something, anything!  
  
“_GUH~!_” She let out as she finally forced her cock out of the woman’s cunt, even as it jerked with a desperate need to go back in. Penelo wouldn’t let it, not without a plan.  
So instead, she looked at the pussy that had treated her dick like a customer on Tuesday, realizing that if she kept fucking like this, letting her cock fuck its way to pleasure without a plan, she’d lose the trial and be forced to have Fran and her do this all again. Even if that wasn’t the worst thing in the world, especially with the memory of how she’d literally been fucked unconcious… she was only one room away. _One_ room from finding Fran and finishing this Ritual! She had to do it.  
  
“For Fran… For Fran…” she started to let out like a mantra, even if the overly passive Viera only turned the pages of her novel once again. It was almost aggravating, and she thought about cuming on the book just to spite her, but she might just eat it all up and then continue on reading. That wasn’t going to work. “For Fran… For Fran…” Yes, for Fran, she had to think like her. Think like the legendary Viera who she loved and had _fucked_ her in more ways than she could name, and put her in just as many situations over the past few days.  
  
She didn’t have an animal to sick on the Viera. She couldn’t push her into an orgy. She couldn’t lift her off of the chair… but there was one thing she could do, and she realized it as she drew her cock back a bit further. Fur enough to see a bit lower down the Viera’s front. Just enough to see the smooshed cheeks of her ass, flattened on the seat.  
  
And that let her see the puckered asshole, almost breathing and asking for something.   
  
With trembling breath, Penelo put the cockhead to it, gently letting her cock, wet from the pussy se’d fucked and the slime girl who came before, push at the dry lips.  
  
_CLATTER!_ Almost instantly, the Viera in front of her dropped the book. Letting it fall off the side of the chair and hit the ground. Penelo looked at it for a moment, opened downward and doubtlessly bending the pages. It was surprising, almost enough to startle her away from the Viera, but not enough to keep her from looking up at the woman.  
  
And seeing that stoic expression suddenly ruined by a hot blush, and tears in her eyes. Tears… but the same kind she had when Fran had fucked her in bed. Oh… _Oh_…  
  
“Found it~,” Penelo almost sang, happy that she had found her way out. Now, she just needed to take it. For Fran.  
  
_WUMP!_ “_GHII~!!_” And she was almost immediately rewarded with the face of the Viera Elder being twisted in pleasure.   
  
Her cock plunged into her, her balls slapping against the chair as she drove in. The Viera grasped the handles of her seat, legs riding up as the cock expanded her asshole, reaming her outwards. It wasn’t as tight as Penelo thought it would be, but it didn’t feel any less orgasmic. A pleasured grin split at her face as she kept going until her hips were up against the Elder’s, holding them there and looking up.  
  
She looked right into the woman’s eyes and enjoyed the sight, the twisted expression of pleasure that the darker woman wore, feeling her thighs tremble under her grasp, and just as well the grip that came with forcing her to hold onto her dick. Her asshole was greedy for it, and Penelo had no reason to deny her, not now that she found her weakness. If the first room was conversation and the second endurance, than this was sense of pleasure, or sensing _another’s _pleasure.  
  
“_Hungh~ Ungh~ UFF~~!_” From the way the woman was grasping at her seat, nails digging into the wood and all but trying to escape, yet feeling her thrust back with every smack Penelo delivered, she was sure she found it. Now she just had to exploit it. Just like how she saw Fran deal with any other threat, or wooed her before. It was all about finding what worked, and focusing on that.  
  
In this case, it was this Viera’s ass, and the immense pleasure she felt as her cock plunged into it. The shorter Hume holding her legs bac, the Viera herself keeping them back, folded beneath her arms, and making fall into an easily pressable form. One that had her riding up the woman until her chest was within eyeline of Penelo. Letting her stare at the woman’s flopping teets and listening to her lurid moans, echoing around the chamber they were locked in. She was making this woman feel this way, and she was loving every moment of it.  
  
“It’s amazing, _it’s amazing!_” She started to cheer, pulling herself to her tallest and letting her cock really start to hammer into the woman. “I get now why Fran wanted to keep having sex! A-And Va’an with the Princess, and the rest of you with _me_.” The way they all had the day before, and she suspected for the days to come. “Because when it feels this good, you just can’t stop! It’s impossible!” The fact that she hd before should have disproved her pleasured induced monologue, but her shaky grin, matched by the slowly slackening jaw of the Viera, said otherwise. “A-And… _NGH~_ And I get why… w-why this feels better, even if it’s _lo-OGH-oser!_”   
  
The Viera looked down at her, no curiosity in her eyes. The slight lines in her mildly aged face were too busy stretching with the mixture of joy and pain, the likely suspect being the cock up her ass. SHe could see why it was a threat, and she _knew_ why she loved to hear it. This woman did too, especially judging by the way her drool was starting to race down her cheek. The glimmer of tears doing the same, all while her jaw, bouncing her breasts, almost appeared to be grinning at her.  
  
And that only made her harder.  
  
“It’s the pleasure of the mate-_RGH~-ing_,” she ground out as she ground her cock into the Viera. Her almost rolled in tandem with the force. “Watching them squirm, laugh, c-c-cum! It all…. I-i-t just makes the e-e-evvvv-en-NGH! _BETTER!_” And she was about to show it.  
  
_WUMP! **WHAM!**_ By slamming home as her balls began to pull against her groin, and empty themselves once more. She didn’t need to wait long for the look of pleasure to slam home in the Viera, mainly because something else slammed into her.  
  
That was the jizz from the older woman’s cunt clenching, spraying her juices up Penelo’s front, dousing her as the woman leaned back and all but threw herself off the back of the chair. The Hume was keeping her from falling off of it, but her back was desperate to bend with the pleasure, just like how she felt those dark thighs quivering with spasms, her breasts shaking as if being slapped. Her nails were destroying the wood, but Penelo hardly cared.  
  
She just cared that her balls were being emptied up the ass of a beautiful woman, older as she was, and she was slowly relaxing in her seat. Feeling her body slump from the high of her orgasm, and letting the Hume finally take breaths of relief. Her skin was hot to the touch, and sweat drenched her ,but Penelo didn’t think she’d be anything else.   
  
“Th-thank you…” she managed to grind out, her cock still twitching as she vacated it from the ass of the woman. She watched some of her cum spill out onto the seat, the Viera’s face twisting as the feeling of her cock running against her walls excited her. “I appreciate… the help…” Though she couldn’t say what it was.   
  
She was only barely able to stand again, feeling her cock slowly relax, and the door across the hall swinging open, without a word or force. Guess the trigger was the woman cuming, just like she thought. The grin pulled at her face, even if her cock felt empty and her reserves running dry. It was the last door… and that meant Fran was only one staircase away. Walking towards it, she looked back at the seat in the center of the room, and the Elder Viera slumped on it.  
  
“Enjoy the book. I hope the end is satisfying.” A gurgle was her reply, and Penelo giggled as she continued through, giddy with excitement. 

* * *

And there she was, Fran.  
  
It was the first thing that Penelo noticed.  
  
Not the airy top of the tree, opened up to show the moonlit night and the stars dancing in the sky. Not the chilled breeze that was like a balm to her sweaty skin, giving her a sense of rejuvenation she knew she desperately needed. Not the fact that there were no other ways in or out of the room. Only the Viera, the object of all her affections, in the center of the room.  
  
In the center, tied to a chair, bend up to have her ass presented, and with legs tied to either side of her. Like she was folded in half for the presenting of her cunt alone, and the rest of her shoved out of the way. It was a cunt that _glistened_ with want, and her asshole blinked all the same. And if that wasn’t enough, the muffled humming of a gagged woman came through the room, a sound only more evident as Fran’s head bent up and she could see the ball stuck in between her lips.  
  
The invincible Fran, the woman who had helped carry their party through hell and high water before, and her one true lover tied up in the most sexually stimulating position possible. It was a sight that made Penelos’ cock lurch with want, even after she had fucked so many others on the way here.   
  
It wasn’t any position that Penelo had ever seen Fran before, but it was her, and she wouldn’t mistake the love of her life under the excuse of an awkward situation. Not when she was the one walking in with her cock out, hard at the sight, and panting after the last few sessions she just had.  
  
Even as she trudged forwards towards Fran, thoughts swirled in her head. Maybe it was the fatigue, or maybe it was the multitude of sudden sexual experiences, but she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering if this _was_ okay. Never before had she thought she’d see any _one_ of these scenarios occurring to her, but now the Hume had been thrown into all of them.  
  
She had been fucked in an alley by her lover and a stranger, up her cunt and in her ass. She had seen others fuck her while Fran watched, and then Fran fuck them in kind. She had seen animals fuck her Viera lover, and then turn their cocks to her and use her just as well. She ahd been at the center of an orgy so hard that she had passed out in the arms of Fran’s family, only to wake up with cock in her mouth. She had been marathon fucked while all of Eruyt Village watched, and now had traveled up three stories in an otherwise abandoned building, fucking some new challenge along the way, and all the while.   
  
That still left her here, with one more challenge to face, and with the woman who she took them all on for.  
  
“H-Hey Fran,” Penelo managed to speak, through panting addling her body and lust her mind. It was impossible to keep it fully controlled with Fran bent and tied down like this. And it was only up close she could see it wasn’t just a gag in her mouth, but a blindfold as well. She was literally ignorant of the room, for everything except her ears. _Those_ were untouched, thankfully. “S-Sorry it took me… _so_ long. I didn’t… I-I didn’t think a cock would feel… this good…” she tried to laugh, but it only made her new dick twitch.  
  
And it was almost painful now as she kept staring at Fran. The Viera tilting her head towards her, perhaps to angle her ears so she could hear her better. No, it was definitely that, and Penelo was tempted to take the blindfold and gag off of her. But if the Viera ways _so far_ were any indication, that would be a bad idea. She had been all but told by Jote that she had to fuck her way out of htis, and she had to fuck Fran.  
  
It wasn’t that she minded at all, she was just going to need a moment to put herself on top this time.   
  
“I think… you’re the one best suited for this role,” she managed to speak, even as she walked around Fran. She didn’t _mean_ to look intimidating, she just had to find the best place to start from. But Fran’s head still rolled to follow her, long ears shaking like the rest of her tanned body, desperate to hear something to make her pleasure go hit that climax. “I’m not used to trying new things like this. That’s… that’s what you do Fran, it’s what you’ve always done. I-I’m just the girl who was always pulled along.” She had been from the start.  
  
She knew that, even as she finally put herself at the ass end of Fran, staring over her body, folded in half and presenting her cunt to her. Penelo’s cock couldn’t be harder, seeing as every heartbeat felt like it was hurting her. But she didn’t want to put it in. Not _yet_ at least. She just… she just wanted to enjoy the sights. This was Fran at her most vulnerable, and she’d probably never see it again.  
  
“You’re still beautiful,” she commented honestly, rubbing her hand over the dark skin of her lover. The Viera _moaned_ at the contact. She swore she felt more of that sap on her, and it probably was. Having to deal with _that_ for however long it took Penelo to get here, that had to be tough. The Hume blushed as she realized it, but she didn’t take her hands off. Instead, she massaged them deeper, running up and down her lover’s long thighs. “Beautiful, soft, and nothing short of perfect.”  
  
But Fran only mewled and bucked what little she could in response. She had to be suffocating in pleasure now, and Penelo was only making it worse with how she was teasing her. Even the head of her shaft was sitting at her pussy lips, feeling them practically open up for her to fuck. She bit her lip as she watched it.  
  
“This is… still wrong,” Penelo whispered, even as her hands fell to Fran’s loins, holding them there and feeling her shivering in anticipation. The Hume was little different herself. “You should be the one mounting me, like you did a few hours ago. I get this is part of the ritual, but seeing you tied up like this… I just can’t get over it.” Even if it was one of the most enjoyable sights she’d ever seen.  
  
The invincible Viera of her party, someone strong enough for even Eruyt to recognize, and now she was bent up and over in such a way that any animal in the jungle could probably fuck her and she’d love it. Heck, they may have already, she still wasn’t sure what Fran was doing before she got here. But that didn’t matter now, not right now at least.  
  
At this moment, all that mattered was finishing this, so they could go to sleep and enjoy the new day together, celebrated as mates in the village. For that to happen, Penelo had to follow through. She could do it.  
  
And to start it, she put her hand on the head of her cock, whimpering as the usual sensations of pleasure ripped through her, just before she forced it into the wet folds of Fran. She had experienced it no less than thrice now, all before Fran, watching it disappear into a mother, a daughter, and an elder. The slime she couldn’t consider a cunt.  
  
But this, Fran’s cunt, it was so much more extreme than the others. It wasn’t just that it felt tighter, or smaller, or wetter, or anything else like that. What she felt as she put it in, she could only describe as inviting. Asking her to keep going without a word from the tied up and gagged Viera. Only whimpers, moans, and feeling her hips bucking against Penelo what little they could.  
  
_SLAM!_ She didn’t hesitate any further to fall in. And she didn’t regret it.  
  
“_MPPPHGHGH~ MHHHHMMPHH~~!_” Slobber and screams spilled past the rubber gag Fran was wearing, her head whipping back and forth as Penelo’s cock was fucked into her womb. It was that deep, so far with just a single thrust. Deep enough to have her balls hit her bare ass like a spank, and it made the Hume bend her own back with joy.   
  
She grinned luridly as she felt it, the hottest sensation over her cock yet. Like it went directly from her loins to her brain, fucking them as effeciently as she had been fucked for the days prior. It hit her so hard and so fast, she couldn’t stop herself. Even as tired as she was, what she felt inside of Fran was easily greater than _any_ sensation of pleasure she had so far. And that meant she had to keep going.  
  
_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_ Her hips reared back and fucked Fran over and over again, slamming into her until the cushions underneath her threatened to rip and tear from the force she was screwing the Viera. The screams from the tanned woman only grew in intensity, and she was already cuming from the fucking. Penelo knew she was.  
  
She knew how it felt to have her cunt clench up as an orgasm ripped through her, and she felt Fran doing it one fuck after the other. She _had_ to be covered in that aphrodasiac sap, because she was acting as if this was her first time having sex. Penelo had to admit, it did feel like it, in a sense. The first time they were truly alone, enjoying one another in the most romantic setting possible, under the moonlit sky and letting nothing invade their space but their own moans and sounds of effort. Penelo lavished it.  
  
_WHAM!** WHAM!**_ Even as she had to start biting her lip as the intensity of her fucking continued. Some distant part of her told her she was doing this a bit too hard, maybe too fast, but she didn’t dare to slow down, not when she was finally fucking Fran after going through a gauntlet of suitors and trials before this. Cunts, asses, monsters, all of it, just so she could enjoy the womb of her mate. She was going to get her due from it.  
  
“This… Th-This is the _b-b-best!_” Penelo shouted the almost juvinial sound of relief as she kept hup her pace. Her hands slowly slid from the asscheeks of Fran and up her legs, sliding until they hit her bent knees, leaning into them and over Fran’s tied body. It gave her a perfect view of her slobber covered face. “This is a-a-amazi-NGH! So goooo-OGH-d!” Her own drool fell from her lips, mixing with Fran’s. That only made her fuck harder.   
  
“_MPHP! MPHPH~~!_” And Fran was giving her no sign to stop. She had to be encouraging her. She _had_ to be. How many times had Fran fucked her like this, just randomly pushing her against a block and then taking her for her enjoyment, enjoying the shared after glow when she was done. That was what was happening now.  
  
A long groan left Penelo’s lips as her pace increased _again_. She couldn’t even make out the sounds of her balls slapping at Fran’s ass, or even how deep her cock head was reaching. She could be just knocking on the door to her cervix or she could have been slamming into her deepest regions, hitting her just below her chestline. It all felt the same, and it all felt _beyond_ incredible.  
  
It felt so good… that the obvious was soon to happen. Penelo had no reason to stop it. No, it only encouraged her to keep going.  
  
“I-I’m gonna cum!” She finally yelled, hearing no difference in Fran’s moaning and thrashing as she did so. Her hands slipped further up her legs, moving from her bent knees and finally finding refuge past her calves and on her ankles. She grasped them, leaning over Fran until they were having their breasts touch one another, both of them bouncing near violently above one another.   
  
Fran kept cuming, again and again and again. That just meant it was Penelos’ turn, and she knew they were both going to love it! Love this! Love _each other!_  
  
“I love you Fran!” She finally yelled as she ground her hips as hard as she could.  
  
_SPURT!_ And her balls emptied themselves again. The gagged Viera underneath her squirmed unrelentingly at the sensation of her womb being flooded, but Penelo didn’t stop. Her hips kept bucking up and against her thighs, forcing her cock in and out, letting the clenching walls of Fran’s cunt milk her for all that she as worth.  
  
“I love you! I love you I love you I love you~~~!” She howled it out as she continued to fuck her way into her, unrelenting in the force of her thrusts. IT was enough to make the already bound Viera scream against her gag, sending more slobber and drool down her cheeks, even as her head swayed in desperation to escape. But the Hume couldn’t stop. It felt too good, too _right_.  
  
Being this close to Fran, and filling her with the very thing they needed to carry on a family together. She didn’t want to stop, just like the first Viera she had fucked told her. This was the purpose of this ritual, and she was going to see it through, as thoroughly as she could. Even as her sore hips started to give, and her knees were failing just as well, she thrust a bit more, emptying _everything_ she had into the Viera.  
  
Until, finally, she was spent. _WHAP! _And she collapsed face first into Fran’s welcoming chest. Her breasts the same pillow she remembered them to be, the very first time she had invited her to sleep in her tent with her. Warm, soft, and promising her a safe night of dreams, away from the terrors of nightmares. And she took it, without much more of a second thought.  
  
Her hands wrapped around Fran’s front, still tied and smothered in the sap as she was. She didn’t want to let go, even if it _was_ likely to send Fran a little frantic. She’d be okay with it. And if not, then the worst case was that _she’d_ wake up to a cock in her cunt. That wouldn’t be too bad, especially since she’d all be been normalized to it now. She snuggled closer, Fran shivering beneath her, and let her cock shrink inside of her lover’s pussy.   
  
With all of that, she looked up at her and whispered to her, still smothered in her breasts.  
  
“I love you Fran…” Sleep claimed her a moment later, and she knew she was going to dream pleasantly.  
  
Because she had fallen asleep with all of her dreams fulfilled.


End file.
